Seduces Me
by vai.piowliang
Summary: demi membalas budi kepada tuan Cho, appa memintaku untuk menjadi saudara angkat namja aneh bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. aku begitu membencinya dan sekarang aku harus tinggal serumah dengannya? ottokhe namja itu ADALAH seorang gay! YAOI WONKYU
1. Chapter 1

Kecelakaan tunggal yang dialami Kyuhyun saat dia berumur 18 tahun waktu itu menyisakan trauma yang sangat dalam untuknya apalagi jika dia harus berada dalam perjalanan malam dengan kendaraan beroda empat.  
Tentu saja saat kecelakaan itu Kyu begitu biasa dia disapa harus kehilangan eomma dan appanya juga noona satu – satunya. Hanya Kyu yang selamat dalam tragedi naas walalu dia harus koma selama 5 hari.  
Selain itu Kyu juga harus hidup sebatang kara dan tidak memiliki apapun karena appanya meninggalkan banyak hutang kepada rekan bisnisnya juga kepada beberapa Bank. Walhasil warisan yang berjumlah milyaran habis untuk membayar hutang appanya juga membayar upah terakhir para karyawan yang sudah puluhan tahun bekerja untuk perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang pembanguan dan pengembangan milik appanya.  
Kyu tidak memiliki keluarga lain selain appa, eomma dan noonanya. Hanya seorang ahjuma yang bernama Leeteuk yang sudah setia bekerja sebagai pembantunya yang mau merawat dia sepeninggakan keluarganya.  
Kyu tentu saja tidak mudah beradaptasi dengan kehidupan barunya yang, dari seorang anak manja yang kaya raya layaknya Paris Hilton versi cowok menjadi anak yang tidak memiliki apapun juga siapapun. Karena itu Kyu tidak mau lagi melanjutkan kuliahnya ditempatnya yang dulu yang mana hampir semua mahasiswanya adalah anak konglomerat dan kaum jetset.  
Ahjuma yang kini mengurus Kyu memutuskan untuk memindahkan Kyu ke Universitas biasa didekat pemukiman kumuh mereka. Kyu tidak sanggup menolak kebaikan juga pengorbanan Ahjuma itu.  
Hari pertama Kyu sekolah dikampus barunya sangatlah berkesan. Bagaimana tidak Kyu yang memiliki wajah yang begitu tampan, juga tinggi badan yang diatas rata – rata, kulit putih mulus cenderung pucat juga bibir berisi yang merah ditunjang hidungnya yang mancung juga tatapan mata yang teduh berhasil membuat seisi kampus tergila – gila padanya.  
Dan membuat prince of Dempoo University yang bernama Choi Siwon meradang. Ya Choi Siwon adalah mahasiswa terpopuler yang dikenal memiliki wajah juga fisik yang sangat sempuna dan tidak dimiliki mahasiswa lainnya.  
"aku ingin tahu seperti apa anak baru itu?" tanya Siwon pada Donghae sahabatnya dengan raut wajah yang amat sinis  
"aku dengar dia sekelas dengan Zho Mi" jawab Donghae sambil menyeruput minuman sodanya  
"apakah dia memang benar – benar tampan dan mengalahkan aku?" tanya Siwon khawatir tersaingi  
"mana mungkin boss. Tak ada yang mampu mengalahkan ketampanan dan kegagahanmu disini" jawab Wookie menghibur Siwon  
"saat makan siang nanti kalian harus berhasil membawa anak baru itu kehadapanku! Arra?" Siwon memerintah  
"arra" jawab Donghae, Ryewook juga Yesung.  
Bel istirahatpun sudah terdengar  
"Kyu mau makan siang sama – sama" ajak Zho Mi ramah  
"boleh" jawab Kyu singkat.  
Belum juga mereka sampai dipintu kelas, Donghae, Ryewook dan Yesung sudah datang menghadang  
"Zho Mi-ah, Siwon-shi ingin bicara sama anak baru ini" Donghae menatap sinis kepada Kyu membuat Kyu gemetaran  
"ada apa?" tanya Zho Mi  
"pokonya serahkan anak baru itu pada kami" Yesung menyolot  
"aku ikut" Zho Mi menantang  
"kajja" Ryewook menarik tangan Zho Mi sementara Donghae menarik kasar tangan Kyuhyun  
Siwon sedang memamerkan kebolehannya melempar bola basket kedalam ring dari jarak yang cukup jauh dihadapan para penggemarnya saat Kyu, Zho Mi, Donghae, Yesung dan Ryewook datang  
"Siwon-shi!" Donghae memanggil Siwon.  
Siwon melirik kearah suara dan tatapannya terhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun yang memang menurutnya adalah lelaki yang sangat tampan juga lembut.  
Siwon memberikan isyarat dengan tangannya kepada sahabatnya untuk segera menghampirinya. Setelah mereka semua mendekat Siwon langsung memegang paksa wajah Kyu yang pucat mendekati wajahnya  
"jadi kamu murid baru itu?" Siwon menatap sinis pada Kyuhyun yang tampak sangat kebingungan  
"apa yang kamu inginkan?" tanya Kyuhyun tegas  
""jangan pernah sekalipun kamu bermimpi akan mengalahkanku disini" ancam Siwon dengan wajah yang sangat sinis lalu menghempaskan Kyu hingga Kyu terjatuh.  
Zho Mi tidak dapat melakukan apapun melihat Kyu diperlakukan seperti itu karena tidak ada satupun yang berani menentang Siwon termasuk rektor disitu.  
Siwon and gank pergi meninggalkan Kyu yang masih kesakitan bersama Zho Mi. Zho Mi segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menolongnya untuk segera berdiri  
"siapa orang itu?" tanya Kyu masih keheranan atas perlakuan kasar Siwon yang baru saja dia temui.  
"dia penguasa kampus ini" jawab Zho Mi memapah Kyuhyun keluar dari lapangan  
Zho Mi berinisiatif membawa Kyu keruang komputer untuk membuka internet. Google yang dia buka lalu mengetik sebuah nama Choi Siwon tak lama otak Google menjawab semua artikel yang berhubungan dengan nama itu, lalu Zho Mi meng-klik judul yang paling atas dari tampilan Google.  
Disitu disebutkan kalau Siwon adalah anak seorang pengusaha kelas kakap yang sangat berpengaruh dalam perekonomian Korea. Jika appanya marah pada seseorang maka besok hari usaha orang tersebut akan segera gulung tikar. Siwon anak tunggal dan otomatis akan menjadi pewaris tunggal kerajaan appanya.  
"kalau dia anak orang kaya lalu kenapa dia kuliah disini?" tanya Kyu heran karena dia pernah merasakan kuliah ditempat elite  
"menurut berita yang aku dengar dan dirahasiahkan dari publik dunia maya, Siwon sudah berpindah – pindah dari satu universitas ke universitas lainnya. Dia pernah kuliah di Inha University, Seol Internatioal School, Boston juga di Tokyo. Disemua sekolah itu Siwon selalu membuat masalah yang sama yaitu penganiayaan, malah menurut kabar yang paling extrim dia sudah membuat anak bule Italy koma selama satu bulan gara – gara menyenggol pacarnya saat mabuk di sebuah bar exclusive di London. Donghae adalah anak angkat yang ditugaskan menemani dan mengawasi Siwon oleh tuan Choi, itu sebabnya dimana ada Siwon pasti ada Donghae disana, beruntunglah buat Donghae yang bisa sekolah dimanapun dan pergi ke negara manapun karena appanya siwon" jawab Zho Mi panjang lebar  
"kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa dia bisa kuliah disini?" tanya Kyu penasaran  
"oh aku lupa Appanya adalah orang yang sangat bijak dalam mendidik anak, Siwon menjalankan hukumannya disini tanpa ada kemewahan dan fasiltas dari appanya. Kamu bisa liat nanti saat kita pulang tak ada mobil mewah yang akan menjemput tuan muda itu kesini" jawab Zho Mi sedikit senyum  
"jinja?" Kyu tampak tertarik dengan kasusnya Siwon.  
Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, Kyu yang sudah sangat penasaran ingin sekali membuktikan kesengsaraan seorang tuan muda yang harus menaiki bis kota pulang kerumahnya yang super mewah.  
Siwon and the gank sudah berjalan didepan dan hampir sampai dipintu gerbang. Kyu tampak tergesa – gesa ingin sekali mengikuti Siwon dari belakang  
"Kyuhyun-ssi!" Zho Mi memanggil setengah berteriak  
"aku duluan" jawab Kyuhyun lalu berlari meninggalkan Sungmin.  
Jarak Kyuhyun tidak begitu jauh dari Siwon yang masih berjalan dengan para sahabatnya menuju halte bis. Kyuhyun jalan perlahan mendekati Siwon yang sudah sampai di halte bis dan duduk menunggu bis yang akan mengantarkannya pulang ke istananya  
"Donghae-ah" Siwon memanggil Donghae  
"ya hyung!" Donghae menghampiri Siwon  
"apa kau masih punya uang sisa?" tanya Siwon mengerutkan alisnya  
"buat ongkos bis kita ber-4, memangnya kenapa? Ada yang mau dibeli?" tanya Donghae khawatir  
"aku haus, uangku sudah habis tadi aku berikan sama kakek dengan papan bertuliskan pijat repleksi didadanya tuh diujung jalan sana. Aku gak tega liat kakek itu, aku pikir kamu masih punya uang" keluh Siwon cemberut.  
Perkataan Siwon didengar Kyuhyun dengan sangat jelas dan membuat Kyuhyun tercengang dengan jiwa sosial yang dimiliki si trouble maker itu.  
"Wooky! Yesung! Kalian punya uang?" tanya Donghae pada kedua sahabatnya  
"opso! Setiap hari kan tuan muda yang menopang biaya dan ongkos kita kekampus" jawab Yesung memandang Siwon.  
Yah memang benar Yesung dan Ryewook adalah anak yang diambil panti asuhan yang dikuliahkan dikampus yang sama dengan Siwon sesuai dengan permintaan Siwon kepada Appanya sebagai syarat dia mau menerima hukuman kuliah disitu.  
Padahal niat Siwon yang lainnya adalah membangun kekuatan dengan memiliki gank dikampus barunya. Karena menurut Siwon anak yatim yang biasa hidup keras itu tidak beda dengan seekor anjing liar asal kita rajin memberinya makan dan tempat tidur yang layak maka mereka akan sangat setia dengan kita. Siwon memang benar – benar cerdas dan licik "arrgghhh"  
Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat Siwon meliriknya dan segera menyuruhnya untuk datang menghampirinya. Kyuhyun segera melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati Siwon  
"yaa! Kamu punya uang?" tanya Siwon ketus  
"aku hanya punya segini!" jawab Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua sisa uang didalam sakunya  
"berapa yang kamu butuhkan untuk pulang nanti?" tanya Siwon sambil melihat jumlah uang yang dimiliki Kyuhyun  
"hanya ini!" jawab Kyuhyun memisahkan uang yang dia butuhkan untuk pulang  
"aku pinjam uangmu itu! Besok aku kembalikan" Siwon segera berdiri mengambil sisa uang yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun dan segera menyerahkannya pada Yesung.  
Tanpa membuang waktu Yesung segera berlari menuju kios terdekat untuk membeli beberapa botol air mineral buat Siwon  
"ini hyung! Segera minum wajahmu sudah merah" Donghae membukakan botol air mineral itu dan segera menyerahkannya kepada Siwon  
"arra!" Siwon langsung meneguk air mineralnya dan segera menghabiskannya dalam waktu yang sangat cepat membuat Kyuhyun melongo  
"buka yang satu lagi" perintah Siwon pada Donghae  
"baik" Donghae segera menyerahkannya pada Siwon dan Siwon pun langsung meminum habis air mineral itu.  
Bis pun datang dan para calon penumpang yang sedari tadi menunggu naik kedalam bis semua termasuk Kyuhyun. Didalam bis Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri sambil menunduk. Siwon membisikan sesuatu pada Donghae  
"aku berhutang pada anak itu. Jadi jangan ganggu anak itu esok hari" bisik Siwon terus menatap Kyuhyun  
"baik bos" jawab Donghae tersenyum lega.  
Donghae memang tidak suka dengan perkelahian atau penindasan yang dilakukan Siwon selama ini jadi dengan ucapan siwon yang tadi Donghae sangat senang dibuatnya.  
Esok hari disekolah, Siwon menepati janjinya mengembalikan uang yang dia pinjam dari Kyuhyun.  
"hyung! Kembalikan uang ini pada murid baru itu! katakan juga uangnya aku lebihkan karena aku tidak ingin punya hutang budi sama dia" Siwon memerintah Yesung  
"arraseo!" Yesung segera pergi menuju kelas Kyuhyun  
"hyung! Jika hutangmu sudah lunas itu artinya kita bisa mengganggu dia lagi kan?" Ryeowook menyela  
"apa kamu suka saat mengganggu dia?" Siwon balik bertanya  
"sangat suka! Aku paling suka melihat orang tertindas" Ryeowook memang evil  
"lakukan apa yang ingin kamu lakukan!" Siwon berlalu melangkah lebih dulu menuju kelas  
"hyung! Aku pikir kamu memang tidak akan mengganggunya lagi. Ternyata aku salah" keluh Donghae kecewa  
"aku tidak mengganggunya bukan? Wookie yang akan melakukannya" Siwon menatap Donghae dengan senyum jokernya  
"apa bedanya hyung?" Donghae duduk dibangkunya  
"boss! Ada berita seru!" Yesung berkata sangat antusias  
"berita apa?" tanya Siwon seperti tidak tertarik  
"murid baru itu sepertinya seorang gay" bisik Yesung ditelinga Siwon  
"mwo?" Siwon terperangah  
"ada apa hyung?" tanya Donghae penasaran  
"murid baru yang bernama Kyuhyun itu ternyata seorang gay" Yesung menjelaskan  
"dari mana kamu tahu gosip itu hyung?" tanya Donghae ragu  
"aku tadi memergoki dia sedang berciuman di toliet dengan Zho Mi namja aneh itu" bisik Yesung semakin memelankan suaranya  
"jinja? Menjijikan" Siwon bergidig  
"kyaa Wookie! Apa kamu masih tertarik untuk terus mengganggu namja aneh itu?" Donghae meledek Wookie  
"tidak berpengaruh buatku! Soal dia gay itu urusan dia dengan si aneh Zho Mi. Aku masih tertarik untuk mengganggunya" Ryeowook tampak ingin sekali mengganggu Kyuhyun  
"apa motifmu?" tanya Yesung penasaran  
"aku gak suka dengan cara dia menatap Siwon hyung! Seperti merendahkan dan menantang! Dia fikir dia itu siapa?" Ryeowook menjelaskan alasannya  
"masuk akal! Aku mendukungmu. Kita kerjai dia sama – sama" Yesung toss bersama Ryeowook  
"suka – suka kalian sajalah" Siwon memandangi kedua saudara angkatnya

Dikampus gosip Kyuhyun dan Zho Mi semakin hari semakin hangat diperbincangkan. Walau begitu, Kyuhyun juga Zho Mi sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan gosip miring yang menyebar tentang mereka. Bahkan mereka semakin menunjunkan eksistensi mereka kemanapun selalu berdua saling bergandegan tangan.  
Siwon semakin illfeel melihat namja bernama Kyuhyun juga Zho Mi. Siwon mulai membantu Ryeowook untuk mengerjai kedua namja itu. ban sepeda motor Zho Mi dibuat kempes sehingga tidak bisa dipakai saat pulang kuliah nanti. Selain itu, Siwon sengaja mengirimkan surat kaleng buat Kyuhyun yang isinya undangan pertemuan didalam toilet pria dari seorang yang mengaku penggemar rahasia Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun yang memang seorang player memenuhi undangan dalam surat kaleng itu. tidak ada pengagum rahasia disana yang ada Kyuhyun dikunci didalam toilet seharian oleh Yesung atas perintah Siwon.

"Kyu! Pulang sekolah nanti kamu mampir kerumahku yah" ajak Zho Mi manja  
"baiklah, ahjuma juga tidak ada dirumah jadi buat apa aku cepat – cepat pulang" jawab Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mesra pada namjacingu-nya itu.  
Rumah Zho Mi berkonsep minimalis namun terlihat sangat asri membuat orang yang datang berkunjung pasti betah  
"Minnie sudah pulang?" tanya seorang wanita setengah baya kepada Zho Mi  
"nee eomma, kenalkan ini Kyuhyun teman sekelas Minnie" Zho Mi mengenalkan Kyuhyun pada eommanya  
"aigoo temanmu ini sungguh tampan Minnie-ah" puji eommanya pada Kyuhyun  
"gumawao" jawab Kyuhyun dengan muka yang memerah  
"kami masuk kamar dulu ya eomma ada pelajaran yang harus kami bahas" Zho Mi pamit pada ummanya  
"baiklan nanti eomma antarkan makan siang buat kalian" eomma segera kembali kedapur.  
"apa eomma tidak akan marah kita berdua dikamar?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat – lihat isi kamar Zho Mi yang dipenuhi alat musik seperti gitar, organ juga drum.  
Ternyata Zho Mi juga bukan anak orang miskin yang selama ini Kyu pikir.  
"mana mungkin marah kita kan sama – sama namja" jawab Zho Mi menggoda kekasihnya itu  
"ya kita sama – sama namja, tapi kamu adalah namja yang sangat menarik buatku" jawab Kyuhyun menatap Zho Mi  
Zho Mi menarik pinggangnya Kyuhyun mendekat dirinya lalu mereka saling menatap penuh kasih, tanpa membuang waktu Kyuhyun langsung melumat habis bibir mungil kekasihnya itu dengan lembut, dia memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Zho Mi dibalas dengan gigitan lembut Zho Mi dibibir bawah Kyuhyun sehingga membuat ciuman itu semakin liar.  
Zho Mi menjilati leher Kyuhyun diiringi desahan nafas Kyuhyun yang membuat Zho Mi semakin bergairah.  
pelan – pelan mundur sambil menuntun tangan Kyuhun yang putih kearah kasur lalu duduk dan mengangkat Kyuhyun duduk diatasnya, intim mereka saling bertemu dan masing – masing saling merasakan perubahan juga ukuran intim mereka, lalu refleks mereka saling menggoyangkan dan memainkan intim mereka yang beradu seolah mencari kenikmatan saat melakukan petting.  
Kyuhyun menatap Zho Mi dengan penuh hasrat seolah ingin sekali melahap kekasihnya yang duduk menggendongnya.  
"apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya Kyu?" tanya Zho MI nakal  
"apapun!" jawab Kyu lalu melumat bibir Zho Mi  
"aku harus mengunci pintu kamarku dulu sebelum eommaku masuk" Zho Mi melepaskan ciumannya lalu segera menurunkan Kyuhyun dari pangkuannya.  
Zho Mi belari kecil kearah pintu dan menguncinya. Dia lalu menghampiri dvd playernya memutar sebuah disc berisi dentingan gitar melodi disertai gebukan drum seolah – olah mereka sedang latihan alat musik.  
Lalu Zho Mi segera berlari kearah kasur dimana Kyuhyun duduk menyandar diposisi yang sama saat dia meninggalkannya.  
"sekarang sudah aman!" Zho Mi memberingkan Kyuhyun lalu menindihnya dan melanjutkan ciuman yang tadi sempat tertunda. Mereka bergulingan sambil berciuman yang tidak mereka lepaskan sedetikpun.  
Kyuhyun dan mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya, diikuti Zho Mi yang melakukan hal serupa sehingga mereka sudah tampak topless. Saat badan Kyuhyun terlihat jelas tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupinya, Zho Mi tercengan dengan begitu banyak bekas jahitan didada juga panjang menyilang hingga keperut Kyuhyun  
"apa ini Kyu?" tanya Zho MI sedikit takut  
"itu bekas luka saat aku kecelakaan beberapa bulan lalu" jawab Kyuhyun melihat luka – lukanya.  
Zho Mi tidak berkomentar apapun dia langsung menciumi leher Kyuhyun lalu turun kearah dada Kyu menjilati puting Kyu dan membuat 3 buah kissmark disekitar dada Kyuhyun, lalu kembali kebibir Kyu dan saling melumat lidah masing – masing.  
Kyuhyun menggigit lembut leher Zho Mi membuat Zho Mi menggeliat lalu membuat kissmark dileher bawah telinga kiri Zho Mi. Zhomi turun dari kasurnya untuk membuka celana beggynya juga underwearnya hingga dia benar benar telanjang.  
Zho Mi kembali naik keatas kasur lalu membuka kancing dan resleting celana jeans Kyuhyun dibantu Kyuhyun dengan melepaskan underwearnya. Zho Mi terperangah saat melihat vital Kyu yang sudah mengeras dengan ukuran yang besar menunjukan kejantanan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.  
Zho Mi mulai menjilati bola – bola Kyuhyun lalu melumat dan menjilati batangnya sampai hampir melahapnya membuat Kyuhyun mendesah merasakan kenikmatan.  
Tangan kanan Kyuhyun membantu mengocok batang Zho Mi Yang terus menjilat dan mengulum membernya  
"sudah hampir keluar Minnie-ah" Kyuhyun mendesah.  
Zho Mi melepaskan lumatannya dibatang Kyuhyun tetapi tangannya terus mengocok batang itu hingga cairan kental putih keluar dari batang itu.  
kyuhyun memulai aksinya menjilati bola – bola milik Zho Mi dan menggigitnya dengan lembut. Batang Zho Mi yang memang sudah mengeras dari tadi Kyuhyun jilati penuh gairah.  
"kemarilah berbaring disampingku" pinta Zho Mi pada Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun menuruti apa yang Zho Mi peintahkan lalu memiringkan tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Zho Mi.  
Lidah Zho Mi menjilati tangan kirinya sendiri hingga basah kemudian tangan itu bermain di anus Kyuhyun dan membasahinya  
"lakukan sekarang juga Minnie-ah! Aku sudah menunggu" bisik Kyuhyun mesra.  
Zho Mi memegang batang keras miliknya dan berusaha untuk memasukan barangnya kedalam lubang yang sangat kecil dan tertutup itu  
"fuck!" Kyuhyun mengerang.  
Zho Mi mulai menggerakan bagian pinggulnya maju mundur disekitar bokong Kyuhyun sambil terus menciumi leher, daun telinga juga menggigit lembut pundak Kyuhyun.  
Tangan kanannya menopang kepala Kyuhyun sementara tangan kirinya menggerayangi sekitar dada Kyuhyun. Gerakan maju mundur itu terus berlangsung disertai ciuman dahsyat dimana Kyuhyun mengarahkan kepalanya kesamping kearah Zho Mi.  
Gerakan itu semakin kencang, nafas Zho Mi semakin menderu sementara Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya juga menutup matanya kuat sekali menahan perasaan penuh dibagian belakangnya  
"tahanlah! Sebentar lagi aku akan keluar" suara Zho Mi terdengar seperti orang yang sesak nafas. Zho Mi semakin mempecepat gerakannya lalu  
"arrghhh" Zho Mi menarik nafas dalam sekali dia lalu menggigit gemas tengkuk Kyuhyun lalu berkata  
"sarangheyo Kyuhyun-ah" Zho Mi menarik nafas dalam  
"nado" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi  
Terdengar suara pintu diketuk eomma dari luar  
"Minnie-ah! Makan malamnya sudah siap! eomma ketuk pintu dari tadi gak ada jawaban dari kamu" teriak eomma dari luar  
"miane eomma tadi kami sedang asyik latihan musik " jawab Zho Mi seolah sudah terbiasa berbohong kepada eommanya.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah laku namjachingunya lalu berusaha bangun dan kembali memakai semua pakaiannya setelah sebelumnya tentu saja membersihkan sisa sperma yang mengotori sekitar selangkangannya menggunakan tissue yang dia lihat dimeja nakas pinggir kasur Zho Mi  
"harusnya kita tidak melakukan ini" Zho Mi menyesali perbuatannya kepada namjacingun-nya itu  
"gwencanayeo" Kyuhyun merapihkan pakaiannya.

**tbc**

****fiuuuhhhh demi memuaskan Wonkyu shipper author sampe publish 2 ff sekaligus nih!

mudah"an suka juga sama ff wonkyu ini

mind to review?

keep reading yah!


	2. Chapter 2

Siang itu dikampus terasa panas sekali. Siwon yang memang tidak kuat dengan cuaca seperti itu uring – uringan kepada Donghae

"aku sama sekali tidak bisa bertahan dengan cuaca ini" Siwon berusaha mencari angin dengan mengibas – ngibaskan bukunya

"hyung kehausan?" tanya Donghae khawatir

"aku sudah seperti orang yang dehidrasi" Siwon sangat tersiksa

"lebih baik kita ke toilet lalu basahi muka dan kepalamu biar panasnya berkurang" ajak Donghae penuh perhatian

"baiklah" Siwon berusaha bangkit dari duduknya mengikuti Donghae yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu darinya.

Langkah Siwon semakin berat dan tangannya terus berusaha menghapus keringat yang mengalir dari kening juga pelipisnya. Donghae berulang kali menengok kebelakang kearah Siwon memastikan dia baik – baik saja.

Saat berbalik kearah depan dia berpapasan dengan Zhou Mi yang berjalan cepat dan hampir saja menabrak Siwon, Siwon menghindar dan berhasil namun dia sangat marah karena merasa terusik olah Zhou Mi

"kyaa! Babbo kau jalan tidak memakai matamu! kamu Buta ya?" teriak Siwon membentak Zhou Mi

"miane, Siwon-shi" Zhou Mi menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Siwon lalu segera belari meninggalkan Siwon.

Kejadian itu disaksikan Kyuhyun yang juga tergesa – gesa keluar dari toliet yang sama dengan Zhou Mi.

Kyuhyun tidak menyukai pemandangan itu dimana namjachingu dibentak Siwon seenaknya

"kau tidak perlu membentaknya seperti itu kan Siwon- shi? Dia sudah meminta maaf" protes Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan ekspresi muka yang tidak ramah

"huh" Siwon mendengus lalu menarik kasar tangan Kyuhyun dan berbalik padanya "kyaa! Makhluk aneh penyuka sesama jenis apa maksudmu tadi? Mengancamku? Kau tidak suka kekasihmu aku bentak seperti tadi? Aku bukan orang yang suka mengusik lebih dulu kalau aku tidak diusik duluan. kekasihmu tadi menabrak aku dan berlari begitu saja tanpa meminta maaf" Siwon masih menahan emosinya.

Donghae segera menghampiri mereka berdua

"hyung sudahlah, ayo kita dinginkan kepalamu" Donghae menarik tangan Siwon yang sudah tampak lemas

"jangan pernah kau anggap ini sudah selesai! Kita bertemu dilapangan luar kampus sepulang kuliah nanti" ancam Siwon dengan wajah yang penuh emosi.

)(

Siwon sudah menunggu kehadiran Kyuhyun dilapangan itu ditemani Donghae, Yesung juga Ryewook. Sudah setengah jam menunggu Kyuhyun belum juga tampak bahkan batang hidungnya sekalipun.

"kemana perginya bocak sialan itu" umpat Siwon pada semua sahabatnya

"itu dia!" seru Ryewook menunjukkan kearah Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"kami sudah datang, apa yang kamu inginkan" Zhou Mi menantang Siwon

"kau berani menantang aku?" wajah Siwon mulai terlihat menakutkan

"jika itu bisa membuatmu puas" jawab Kyuhyun tak kalah horornya.

Sekonyong – konyong Siwon mendorong Kyuhyun untuk mengukur seberapa kuat dia menahan serangan Siwon, dan Kyuhyun terjatuh sepertinya ringan sekali saat Siwon mendorongnya

"kamu bukan tandinganku" Siwon berjalan meninggalkan Zhou Mi juga Kyuhyun yang tubuhnya masih menempel dengan tanah.

Diluar dugaan Kyuhyun bangun lalu menyerang Siwon dengan memukulkan kepalan tangannya keleher kiri Siwon, membuat Siwon kaget lalu spontan membalikan badannya dan memukul Kyuhyun tepat di hidungnya lalu "srrr" darah segar keluar dari hidungnya

"Brengsek! Kamu ini dasar banci memukul orang dari belakang" Ryewook tidak terima perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadap Siwon walau akhirnya Kyuhyun sendiri yang terluka lebih parah dari Siwon.

Zhou Mi panik melihat Kyuhyun kekasihnya bersimbah darah akibat pukulan Siwon

"Siwon-shi!" teriak Zhou Mi hampir menangis.

Siwon membalikan badannya memandang Zhou Mi

"hadapi aku! Aku berani melawan kamu" tantang Zhou Mi pada Siwon berapi – api

"aku tidak biasa bertarung dengan yeoja" Siwon melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun juga Zhou Mi

"kyaaaa!" Zhou Mi berlari dan menendang punggung Siwon dari belakang membuat Siwon tersungkur mencium aspal

"aku bukan yeoja aku namja" bentak Zhou Mi memasang posisi kuda – kuda.

Semua sahabat Siwon berusaha membangunkan Siwon

"dasar banci kamu berani menendang Siwon-ssi saat dia membelakanginmu!" Yesung membalas Zhou Mi dengan cara menonjok pipinya hingga Zhou Mi terkapar

"hyung kita pulang! Sudahlah jangan layani dua makhluk aneh itu hanya akan membuang waktu dan tenaga kita saja" Siwon mengajak Yesung dan Ryewook berlalu meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

Kepergian Siwon dan ganknya disaksikan Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi sambil menahan rasa sakit yang dideritanya.

)(

Didalam kamar Siwon sedang berbincang dengan Donghae membahas semua kejadian dikampus sore tadi

"aku tidak pernah menyangka hyung mampu menahan emosi saat dilapangan tadi sore" Donghae mulai membahas

"tidak ada gunanya melawan dua makhluk aneh itu, hanya membuatku alergi saja jika berdekatan dengan mereka" ujar Siwon ketus

"aku tidak menyangka saja seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu berani menantang seorang Choi Siwon" Donghae tersenyum – senyum sambil menempelkan koyo dipunggung Siwon yang agak memar akibat tendangan Zhou Mi tadi

"siapa?" suara seorang wanita yang begitu merdu mengejutkan Siwon dan Donghae "eomma! Ada apa?" tanya Siwon pada eommanya yang ternyata suara merdu itu adalah milik nyonya Choi eommanya Siwon

"tadi kamu bilang apa Donghae?" tanya eomma kepada Donghae sambil meletakkan susu coklat dimeja belajar untuk Siwon

"yang mana eomma?" tanya Donghae menatap eomma

"tadi kamu menyebutkan sebuah nama" eomma kembali menegaskan

"ohh Cho Kyuhyun maksud eomma?" Donghae lega karena sudah bisa memuaskan pertanyaan eomma

"kenapa dengan Cho Kyuhyun eomma?" tanya Siwon sambil meminum susu coklatnya yang dibuatkan sang eomma

"selama ini appamu mencari nama yang bermarga Cho itu" jawab eomma menarik tangan Siwon dan Donghae untuk mengikuti langkahnya keluar kamar

"eomma! Mau bawa aku kemana?" tanya Siwon manja sambil menatap Donghae keheranan

"ikut eomma! siapa tahu hukumanmu bisa berakhir" eomma semakin bersemangat melangkah

"maksud eomma?" Siwon semakin tidak mengerti.

"eomma sudah tidak tahan dengan hukuman yang kamu jalani ini sayang! Siapa tahu berita tentang anak bermarga Cho itu bisa membuat appa berhenti menghukummu" jawab eomma ceria

Ternyata eomma mengajak mereka berdua masuk kedalam ruang kerja Appa.

"yeobo! Apa nama marga dari anak yang kamu cari selama ini?" tanya eomma pada appa

"Cho!" jawab appa mengerutkan keningnya karena heran melihat Siwon dan Donghae ada disitu

"sepertinya mereka bisa menolong saat ini" eomma melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon dan Donghae lalu mendekati suaminya

"jinja?" raut wajah appa tampak lebih cerah dari sebelumnya

"tanya saja mereka" jawab eomma

"maksud eomma apa aku masih bingung?" Siwon semakin heran dengan tingkah eommanya

"tadi eomma dengar Donghae menyebutkan satu nama chingunya bermarga Cho" umma menjelaskan

"Cho Kyuhyun kan maksud eomma?" Donghae bermaksud meyakinkan

"ssssiapa?" tanya appa kaget

"Cho Kyuhyun appa" Donghae menjawab.

Appa segera membuka laci dimeja kerjanya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah foto

"apa ini orangnya?" appa menunjukan foto milik keluarga Kyuhyun kepada Siwon juga Donghae

"benar appa" jawab Donghae spontan

"syukurlah kalau anak ini sudah ketemu" appa terlihat senang sekali

"memangnya ada apa dengan anak itu appa? Apakah appa kenal siapa dia?" Siwon bertanya karena penasaran

"appa berhutang nyawa pada appa anak ini. Dulu saat pembangunan hotel di pulau Nami ayah hampir saja mati tertimpa besi beton. Kalau saja tuan Cho tidak menarik tangan appa, mungkin sekarang appa sudah berada dialam lain. Hotel di pulau Nami itu arsiteknya adalan tuan Cho. Saat bencana itu menimpa keluarganya appa sedang berada di Jepang untuk menyelesaikan beberapa bisnis appa. Appa hanya mendengar kabar dari sekertaris appa. Saat appa pulang appa dengar perusahaan milik tuan Cho gulung tikar dan tidak meninggalkan uang sedikitpun dan appa dengar satu anak namjnya selamat dan menghilang karena diasuh salah satu mantan pelayannya. Appa sudah berusaha mencari kemana – mana tentang keberadaan anak itu dan tidak berhasil karena anak itu pindah dari sekolahnya dan tidak meninggalkan alamat baru kepada pihak sekolah. Appa ingin membalas hutang nyawa appa kepada tuan Cho dengan mengadopsi anaknya yang selamat itu dan mengembalikan kehidupan mewahnya seperti dulu. Siwon-ah kalau hukumanmu ingin berakhir, bawa anak itu kerumah dan kalian harus hidup rukun sama – sama" appa menawarkan kompensasi pada Siwon

"mwo?" Siwon kontak syock dengan ucapan appa

"wae? Kalian teman satu kampus bukan?" appa mengerutkan dahinya

"miane appa! Hyung sangat tidak akrab dengan anak itu. bahkan tadi siang mereka.." Donghae tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Siwon menginjak kaki Donghae sebagai isyarat untuk berhenti bicara

"pilihan ada ditangan kamu nak! kamu mau kan semua kemewahanmu kembali? Mobil sport, kartu kredit, akses memasuki tempat – tempat exclusive, juga kembali kembali kuliah ditempat elit. Bagaimana?" appa mencoba mengajukan penawaran

"kalau hanya untuk membalas budi kenapa appa harus mengadopsi namja itu? beri saja dia uang yang sangat banyak dan sebuah appartement mewah aku rasa dia akan lebih menyukainya dibanding harus tiggal disini bersama kita" protes Siwon

"appa ingin memberinya sebuah keluarga yang sudah tidak lagi dia miliki" appa sedikit membentak

"perlu appa tahu namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu bukanlah namja yang waras. dia seorang gay appa!" Siwon berusaha merubah keputusan appa

"bagaimana dengan Yesung yang berandalan dan Ryeowook yang mantan pemakai narkoba? kamu bisa akrab dengan mereka! soal dia gay tau bukan, itu adalah hidupnya! yang paling penting buat appa adalah kamu masih merupakan umat Tuhan yang sangat taat dan tentu saja kamu adalah namja yang sangat normal" appa memang sudah bulat dengan keputusannya

"baiklah! Aku ingin kembali kuliah diluar negeri aku ingin Paris dan menetap disana" Siwon memberikan syarat

"andwee! Kamu boleh meminta apa saja didunia ini asal jangan meninggalkan eomma lagi" eomma segera memeluk Siwon anak kesayangannya

"eomma aku ke Paris kan untuk kuliah" Siwon merajuk

"andwee eomma tidak sanggup kalau harus jauh lagi sama kamu sayang" eomma memeluk Siwon erat sekali.

"bagaimana? Kamu bersedia membawanya kerumah ini?" appa kembali bertanya

"kembalikan semua fasilitas yang aku miliki! aku akan membawanya kerumah ini" ujar Siwon dengan perasaan yang amat berat

tbc

miane atas penulisan yang salah soal Zhou Mi dan minnie

author akan perbaiki gumawao udah koreksi!

ini ff wonkyu kok tenang aja pasti akan banyak moment wonkyu yang romantis

sabar yah!


	3. Chapter 3

Dikampus Donghae terus mengingatkan Siwon untuk menjaga sikap pada Kyuhyun yang akan menjadi syarat pembebasannya dari appa. Donghae meminta Siwon untuk melupakan kejadian kemarin saat dilapangan. Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah diberitahu tentang masalah appa dan Kyuhyun.

"hyung seharusnya kemarin kita kerjai mereka habis – habisan sampai kita puas. Kalau saja tahu appa mengundang bocah itu masuk kerumah hyung" celoteh Ryeowook

"kita kerjai saja saat dia ada dirumah! Kita buat bocah tengik itu tidak betah dirumah" Yesung menambahkan

"hyung!" Donghae menatap Yesung kesal

"arra! Aku akan diam" Yesung menggaruk kepalanya

Ingat hyung sapa dia lebih dulu jika berpapasan nanti" Donghae menyarankan

"kenapa appa tidak membunuh aku saja sih" keluh Siwon meneruskan langkahnya menuju kelas

Untuk membebaskan diri dari hukumannya, Siwon terpaksa mengakrabkan diri dengan Kyuhyun yang dia anggap aneh karena berkencan dengan sesama namja. Itu semua dia sampingkan dan memulai aksinya mendekati Kyu dan berusaha melupakan kejadian kemarin sore.

Seperti biasa Kyu bersama Zhou Mi kekasihnya sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Siwon memanggil nama lengkap Kyuhyun

"ada apa lagi?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sinis

"bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap Zhou Mi

"bicara apa? Soal kemarin?" Kyuhyun masih pada posisinya.

"bukan tapi masalah lain mengenai orang tuamu" Siwon langsung mengutarakan maksudnya

"orang tuaku? Tau apa kamu soal mereka?" Kyuhyun semakin menatap Siwon aneh

"bukan aku tapi appaku" jawab Siwon dengan tatapan tak kalah sinis.

Kyuhyun pamit kepada kekasihnya, Siwon dan Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhi Zhou Mi

"kamu tau hotel yang dirancang appamu di Nami?" tanya Siwon membuka percakapan

"ya aku tau nama hotelnya The Choi Palace" jawab Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya tanpa melihat Siwon

"kamu tau siapa pemiliknya?" tanya Siwon menatap Kyuhyun lebih serius

"kalau tidak salah tuan Choi Kiho" jawab Kyuhyun mulai menatap Siwon

"itu nama appaku" jawab Siwon sedikit bangga

"ohhh lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun datar

"appaku merasa berhutang budi terhadap appamu, dia memintaku untuk membawa kamu bertemu dengannya hari ini" Siwon langsung pada intinya

"buat apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak tertarik

"aku tidak tahu! yang jelas appa sudah menghabikan banyak waktu dan tenaga untuk bisa menemukan kamu agar hutang budinya terbayar" jawab Siwon mulai kesal

"baiklah aku akan pergi siang ini" jawab Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon begitu saja menghampiri Zhou Mi

"kita ketemu dihalte sepulang sekolah nanti" Siwon berteriak berharap Kyuhyun mendengarnya. Dalam hati dia berguman "dasar orang aneh".

)(

Siwon, Donghae, Yesung dan Ryeowook masih menunggu Kyuhyun di halte bus. Mereka sudah menunggu 30 menit lamanya dan sudah 2 bus yang mereka lewatkan begitu saja demi menunggu bocah sialan bernama Kyuhyun.

"hyung kita pulang saja! Aku sudah lapar" keluh Ryeowook pada Siwon sedikit manja

"kamu pikir aku tidak lapar? Gara – gara namja sialan itu kita harus menunggunya selama ini" Siwon ikut keder

"tuh bocah tengik itu datang!" Yesung menunjukan kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan menuju mereka

"puas kamu buat kami sengsara seperti ini?" Donghae menegur Kyuhyun yang sudah membuat mereka kesal

"miane! Tadi ada sedikit masalah dikampus" Kyuhyun meminta maaf

"kajja! Bus sudah datang" Donghae naik lebih dulu disusul Siwon, Ryeowook, Yesung dan terakhir Kyuhyun

"hyung gwencanayeo?" Donghae mengkhawatirkan Siwon yang tampak tidak sehat

"gwencana" jawab Siwon mengusap keringat didahinya

"hyung duduklah! Kamu tampak tidak sehat" Donghae menyuruh Siwon duduk dikursi kosong sementara yang lainnya tetap berdiri

Kyuhyun diam – diam memperhatikan Siwon yang memang tampak tidak sehat. Sesekali dia mencuri pandang menatap Siwon namun segera berpaling saat Siwon melihatnya.

"kenapa namja ini begitu menarik perhatianku? Padahal aku sudah dikerjainya berulang kali. Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan marah atau dendam padanya? Dan perjalanan menuju rumahnya saat ini kenapa membuatku merasa bahagia?" Kyuhyun berguman dalam hati

Mereka akhirnya sampai dijalan masuk menuju istana megah milik keluarga Choi.

Rumah Siwon memang jauh lebih mewah dari rumah mewah Kyuhyun yang dulu. Kyuhyun yang pernah menjadi anak orang kaya pun hampir tercengang melihat semua kemewahan yang ditampilkan rumah Siwon.

Ada puluhan pelayan yang bekerja dirumah itu. Ryewook dan Yesung juga tinggal dilingkungan itu.

"ikut aku" ajak Siwon setengah berlari menuju ruang kerja appanya

"appa! Anak yang dicari sudah disini" Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun tanpa sadar

"Cho Kyuhyun!" appa mendekati Kyuhyun

"ahjussi!" Kyuhyun merasa sangat akrab sekali dengan wajah appanya Siwon

"ahjussi!" Siwon keheranan

"ya Kyuhyun ini ahjussi" appa menjadi sangat lembut saat menghadapi Kyuhyun membuat Siwon semakin heran

"kyaa! Dari mana kamu kenal appaku? Kenapa kamu memanggil dia ahjussi?" Siwon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak terima appa yang selama ini berkesan terhomat dipanggil ahjussi oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun

"aku tidak tahu kalau ahjussi ini adalah tuan Choi Kiho, yang aku tahu ahjussi ini adalah kawan appa yang sering membawakan aku juga noona hadiah. Setiap ahjussi datang kerumah tidak pernah ada tanda – tanda kalau ahjussi ini adalah seorang konglomerat. Sumpah aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata ahjussi yang selama ini baik kepada kami adalah appamu Siwon- ssi" jawab Kyu yang matanya tidak pernah lepas dari appa Siwon

"ahjussi bolehkan aku memelukmu untuk melepaskan kerinduanku kepada appa?" Kyuhyun memelas dan meneteskan air matanya

"tentu saja Kyu! Ahjussi sering bilang kamu boleh menganggap aku seperti appamu" jawab appa membuka tanggannya hendak memeluk Kyuhyun.

Lalu Kyuhyun segera berlari menghampiri appa dan memeluknya erat sambil menangis tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran Siwon disana dan memanggil – manggil

"appa, umma noona aku rindu kalian" tangisan Kyuhyun disaksikan Siwon yang ikut haru melihat itu.

)(

"Umurmu dibawah Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook dan Yesung, kamu boleh menganggap mereka seperti hyungmu. Kalian harus bisa hidup bersama layaknya saudara kandung" appa berkata pada Kyuhyun, Siwon dan semua anak angkatnya saat makan malam tiba

"nee!" jawab Kyuhyun mengaggukan kepalanya

"besok kamu mulai pindah kerumah ini dan segera kemasi semua barangmu" eomma mengalaskan nasi buat Kyuhyun

"tapi saya tidak bisa meninggalkan ahjuma sendirian. Biarlah saya tetap tinggal disana. Ahjussi tidak perlu lagi memikirkan soal hutang budi kepada appa saya" Kyuhyun menolak ajakan appa Siwon untuk tinggal

"tidak bisa Kyuhyun-ah kamu harus tetap tinggal disini, bila perlu ahjuma kamu bawa kesini sekalian melayani kebutuhan kamu" eomma menimpal.

Siwon hanya berusaha memberikan signal ketidak sukaannya kepada Kyuhyun dengan menginjak kaki Donghae yang duduk tepat disampingnya. Donghae paham betul maksud kakak angkatnya dan hanya melemparkan senyum sambil menunduk.

"sementara kamarmu belum siap, kamu bisa tidur bersama Siwon" eomma menatap Siwon sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"andwee dia tidur dengan Donghae saja" tolak Siwon spontan hampir menyemburkan makanan dari mulutnya karena tersedak

"Siwon-ah kamu mau hukumanmu berakhir bukan?" eomma sedikit mengancam

"kenapa harus kamarku? Kenapa bukan kama Donghae atau kamar tamu lainnya?" protes Siwon merasa diperlakukan tidak layak oleh eommanya

"kamarmu sangat luas apa kamu tidak bisa berbagi kamar hanya beberapa malam dengan saudara angkatmu ini? Eomma juga sering mendapati Donghae menginap dikamarmu?" protes eomma

"Donghae berbeda dengan namja ini! Donghae sudah lama aku kenal" Siwon berusaha melawan

"kalian akan segera menjadi saudara! Jadi rukun – rukunlah kalian" eomma menegaskan

"eomma mu benar ada bagusnya kalian untuk sementara tinggal satu kamar. Agar kalian bisa lebih akrab, appa lihat kamu dan Kyuhyun sangat kaku dan tidak berteman" appa menambahkan

"baiklah aku akan berbagi kamar dengannya" Siwonpun menyerah walau wajahnya tetap saja tidak puas.

)(

Siwon berjalan lebih dulu dari Kyuhyun dengan langkah yang ditekan tanda bahwa dia benar – benar kecewa. Kyuhyun memandangi punggung Siwon sambil tertawa puas

"ini kamarku masuklah" Siwon membuka pintu kamarnya yang berwarna coklat tua itu tanpa menengok Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakangnnya.

Kyu hanya mengikuti Siwon dari belakang sambil memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan dikamar itu.

"aku yakin saat ini eomma dan appa pasti masih terjaga, tunggulah sebentar lagi mereka pasti tidur, kamu tidur dikamar tamu di ujung lorong itu atau kamu bisa tidur bareng Donghae itu kamarnya" Siwon menunjukan beberapa kamar alternatif untuk Kyuhyun tiduri "

tidur dimana saja buat ku sama, aku sudah pernah tidur dibawah langit sekalipun dan hanya berselimutkan koran saat berusaha lepas dari penculikan, jadi aku tidak pernah mempermasalah dimana aku harus tidur" Kyu memandangi seluruh sudut kamar Siwon yang super mewah.

Ada banyak lukisan natural berukuran besar menghiasi dinding kamar itu, juga ada sebuah patung kuda berwarna coklat tua terletak disebelah meja bilyard mini yang terbuat dari pahatan kayu sungguh gagah sekali patung itu seolah melambangkan kegagahan yang dimiliki Siwon.

Pandangan Kyuhyun berhenti disebuah lukisan Siwon yang topless berpose seperti seorang prajurit Romawi kuno sungguh gagah.

"bukan begitu maksudku! Aku hanya tidak terbiasa tidur bersama orang lain yang tidak aku kenal" Siwon merasa tidak enak hati pada Kyuhyun

"aku tahu alasan yang paling kuat sehingga kamu menolak satu kamar denganku" Kyuhyun mencoba menjadi _mind reader_

"jangan sok tahu" Siwon melangkah melewati Kyuhyun menuju meja laptopnya dan mulai menyalakannya

"kamu tidak perlu takut padaku Siwon-ssi, aku memang menyukai namja tp bukan namja seperti kamu yang memili fisik terlalu sempurna. Kamu bukanlah seleraku. Jadi walalupun kita tidur satu kamar bahkan satu kasur sekalipun, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik sama namja seperti kamu, jujur namja seperti kamu itu adalah jenis namja yang paling aku benci" Kyuhyun berkata sinis pada Siwon yang sedari tadi terus menghindar dan menjauhinya.

Perkataan Kyuhyun benar – benar membuat Siwon merasa direndahkan daya tariknya. Tidak pernah ada seorangpun yang berani berkata _"aku sama sekali tidak tertarik sama kamu"_ perkataan itu benar – benar membuat Siwon tertantang.

Siwon langsung berdiri dari duduknya, melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari pintu kamar, lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya penuh benci lalu melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun begitu dekat dengan wajahnya Siwon

"benarkah kamu tidak akan tertarik pada namja seperti aku? " Siwon menatap kedua mata indah milik Kyuhyun begitu juga sebaliknya.

"apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya mendekati wajah Siwon seolah menantang nyali Siwon

"lupakan!" Siwon melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Kyuhyun dan kembali melangkah menuju meja laptop

"anda memang tidak memiliki nyali yang besar siwon-ssi" Kyuhyun kembali memancing emosi Siwon

"apa maksudmu?" Siwon menoreh kearah Kyuhyun yang berdiri dibelakangnya

"aku sering mendengar kalau daya tarikmu mampu meluluhkan hati para yeoja bahkan namja sekalipun. Tapi kenyataannya aku sama sekali tidak tertarik sama kamu" Kyuhyun semakin membuat Siwon emosi

"menarik atau tidak buat namja aneh macam kamu apa untungnya buat aku?" Siwon menatap sinis pada Kyuhyun

"tidak ada! Aku hanya ingin membuktikan seberapa besar daya tarikmu untuk bisa memikat aku" Kyuhyun menatap mata Siwon dalam sekali

"aku tidak perlu membuktikan apapun untuk membuat kamu tertarik padaku" Siwon melangkah menuju pintu keluar namun Kyuhyun menghadangnya

"tatap mataku!" Kyuhyun mencegat langkah Siwon

Mereka berdua saling menatap dan tiba - tiba mereka berdua merasakan panas yang luar biasa, jantung berdegup begitu kencang, keringat dingin keluar disela – sela dahi dan pelipis, nafas mereka mulai sesak karena detak jantung yang tidak beraturan membuat oksigen terhambat masuk kedalam rongga pernafasan.

Siwon mulai merasakan ada yang lain dalam hatinya saat menatap Kyuhyun dan berada dekat dengan Kyuhyun, begitu juga Kyuhyun saat menatap Siwon begitu dalam dan dekat, ada perasaan aneh dalam dadanya, dia merasakan begitu nyaman dan ada sensasi yang berbeda saat berdekatan dengan Siwon. Berbeda saat bersama Zhou Mi

"aaku ssama ssekali tidak tertarik sssama kkkamu" Siwon gugup sementara matanya terus menatap bibir Kyuhyun yang merah tebal namun begitu menggoda

"kamu yakin?" Kyuhyun semakin menantang dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Siwon

"entahlah" Siwon pasrah lalu memejamkan kedua matanya dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Siwonpun tak mampu menahan hasratnya untuk mencium namja tampan dan tinggi yang kini berada dalam dekapannya dan sepertinya Siwonpun jatuh cinta pada namja itu.

Siwon segera melumat habis bibir Kyuhyun yang berisi dan berwarna merah muda itu. Tangan kirinya membelai lembut rambut bergelombang dan coklat itu, lalu leher Kyuhyun sementara tangan kanannya masih melingkar dipinggang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun begitu erat memeluk tubuh Siwon yang atletik dan memiliki shape yang sempurna. Mereka saling melumat lidah dengan penuh nafsu terdegar suara saliva yang saling meradu. Kyuhyun menjilati leher Siwon. Kyuhyun juga menggigit lembut leher Siwon dan membuat kissmark dileher Siwon.

Masing – masing intim mereka sejajar dan terasa beradu karena keduanya sudah berubah volume dan mengeras, mereka terus berciuman sampai nafas mereka hampir habis dan ciuman itu berakhir setelah Siwon melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Mereka masih bertatapan dan saling memberikan arti yang dalam melalui tatapan itu

"apa yang terjadi barusan?" tanya Siwon dengat raut wajah yang mengguratkan ketidak percayaan didalammnya

"kamu menyesal?" tanya Kyuhyun semakin erat melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Siwon

"ani! Aku menikmatinya" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun kembali mengeliminasi jarak antara bibirnya

"aku juga sangat menikmatinya" jawab Kyuhyun menyambut bibir Siwon yang sudah menempel dibibirnya.

Siwon mulai melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Kyuhyun dan mulai menjauh

"apa kamu jatuh cinta padakau?" Kyuhyun menodong Siwon dengan pertanyaan yang mengagetkan Siwon yang gagah

"Zhou Mi?" Siwon balik bertanya

"itu bukan jawaban" Kyuhyun masih berdiri ditempatnya semula

"kalau iya kamu rela meninggalkan Zhou Mi demi aku?" Siwon mendekat

"aku perlu waktu karena Zhou Mi orang yang sangat rapuh tidak mungkin aku dengan mudah meninggalkannya begitu saja" jawab Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon yang kekar

"apakah kamu jatuh cinta padaku" Siwon menanyakan hal yang sama karena butuh kepastian

"dari awal aku melihat kamu dan saat kamu begitu kasar memegang wajahku lalu mengancamku dan menghempaskan aku hingga aku jatuh, itulah hari pertama aku jatuh cinta sama kamu" jawaban Kyuhyun benar – benar membuat Siwon ingin melakukan adegan mesra yang tadi bahkan ingin melanjutkan petualangan sex itu lebih jauh dari yang sudah mereka lakukan tadi.

"lalu kenapa kamu begitu marah saat aku membentak namjachingumu dan begitu berani membahayakan dirimu dengan menantang aku?" Siwon merasa tidak begitu yakin dengan pengakuan Kyu

"karena saat itu yang aku tahu aku harus melindungi Zhou Mi saat dia terancam" jawab kyuhyun tampak apa adanya

"apa yang membuat kamu jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya Siwon kembali mendekat

"kesempurnaan fisik, juga beberapa sifatmu" jawab Kyuhyun menatap Siwon begitu dalam

"pertanyaan yang sama, apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku? Dan sejak kapan" Kyuhyun menanyakan hal yang sama sambil pelahan lahan mendekati Siwon

"cara kamu menatap aku, cara kamu marah, cara kamu menciumku, cara kamu menyentuhku, dan baru saja jatuh cinta padamu" jawab Siwon yang matanya tak lepas dari Kyuhyun yang kini sudah ada dalam dekapannya.

Mereka mengulang kembali saling menjelajahi bibir dan mulut masing – masing dengan lidah mereka, Siwon begitu menikmatinya karena itu adalah yang pertama dalam hidupnya, Kyuhyun yang memang sudah lebih expert darinya lebih liar dalam menjelajah mencari kenikmatan yang bisa dirasakan dari kontak fisik sesama namja berperawakan tinggi ini.

perlahan Kyuhyun mulai memainkan member Siwon diluar pajamasnya membuat Siwon semakin terlena,

"apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Siwon seolah ingin memberikan kepuasan juga buat Kyu

"nikmatilah apa yang aku berikan" Kyu meneruskan penjelajahannya terhadap Siwon dan menarik kaos oblong Siwon sehingga dia bisa begitu jelas melihat bentuk yang sempurna yang dimiliki dada juga perut Siwon.

Pemandangan itu benar – benar membuat Kyuhyun semakin bernafsu. Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon sampai hampir terjatuh diranjangnya yang super mewah itu dan mulai menindih Siwon yang terus menatapnya, lalu Kyu menurunkan celana pajama Siwon juga underwearnya sehingga Siwon benar – benar full nude sementara dia masih dengan pakaian yang lengkap.

Tangan lembut Kyuhyun memainkan bola- bola milik Siwon membuat Siwon semakin tidak karuan lalu menghisap batangnya, hingga berada diukuran maksimal yang besar dan panjang membuat Kyu semakin mengganas mengulum batang itu dan tangannya mengocok lembut.

Siwon semakin dibuat tidak berdaya. Hanya erangan juga desahan yang keluar dari mulut Siwon merasakan kenikmatan yang sungguh luar biasa yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya.

Siwon berusaha bangkit dari pembaringannya lalu membuka paksa pakaian yang masih dikenakan Kyuhyun hingga sobek. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat itu. Dan luka itu pun kembali berhasil membuat partner in bed-nya Kyuhyun kaget

"apa ini Kyu?" tanya Siwon sambil menyentuh lembut bekas luka didada juga perutnya

"jejak yang ditinggalkan saat kecelakaan yang menimpaku juga keluargaku" jawab Kyuhyun melas

"pasti terasa sungguh sakit kan Kyu?" Siwon menelusuri dengan jari telunjuknya bekas – bekas luka itu

"dulu terasa sangat sakit, kini sudah tidak lagi" jawab Kyuhyun menatap Siwon penuh kasih.

Diluar dugaan reaksi yang ditunjukan Siwon sungguh berbeda dengan yang ditunjukan Zhou Mi, Siwon menciumi dan menjilati hampir semua bekas luka itu sambil meneteskan air matanya lalu berkata

"aku harap aku bisa membuat luka dan duka mu yang begitu dalam hilang Kyu" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun penuh haru lalu kembali berkata

"aku Choi Siwon tidak akan membiarkan kamu terluka lagi, walau hanya satu gores sekalipun" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun penuh kasih dan rasa cinta yang begitu dalam. Kyu memeluk Siwon dengan erat

"sarangheo Siwon hyung" bisik Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang kembali memainkan vital Siwon

"nado Kyu" Siwon kembali melumat bibir Kyuhyun yang berisi itu penuh hasrat dan nafsu,

"sekarang lakukan padaku apa yang tadi sudah aku lakukan pada mu" Kyu meminta Siwon menjilati organ vitalnya.

Walau tampak ragu, Siwon mencoba melakukan apa yang tadi Kyuhyun lakukan dan semakin menikmatinya

"yah kamu melakukannya dengan tepat hyung!" Kyuhyun berkata sambil mendesah

"selanjutnya apalagi?" tanya Siwon menatap Kyu

"lakukan sampai aku mencapai klimaks hyung" suara Kyuhyun terpenggal karena desahan nikmat

"ahhh hyung kamu memang hebat" Kyuhyun kembali mendesah

Siwon semakin lincan meng-oral member Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun mencapai klimaksnya

"aaahhhhh hyung" Kyuhyun lemas setelah memuntahkan cairan kental dari membernya

"apa kamu mau melanjutkannya sampai akhir hyung?" tatapan evil Kyuhyun terlihat lagi

"apa itu?" tanya Siwon polos

"lakukan anal sex dengan ku" Kyuhyun membaringkan Siwon terlentang lalu duduk diatasnya tepat diatas member Siwon yang kembali tegang

"buat anusku relax dengan menggunakan jarimu" Kyuhyun mengajari Siwon sambil menungging memberikan ruang antara bokongnya dengan member Siwon

Siwon tidak sepolos yang Kyuhyun kira. Dia adalah pembaca yang hebat dan hampir semua buku sudah dibacanya termasuk buku tentang sex. Siwon mulai memainkan jarinya dilubang anus Kyuhyun dengan gerakan sedikit menekan dan memutar lalu memasukkan pelan – pelan jarinya kedalam anus Kyuhyun.

Satu persatu jari itu masuk lalu Siwon segera memasukan membernya masuk kedalam anus Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang memang duduk diatas Siwon bergerak lebih aktif naik turun memberikan Siwon kenikmatan

"ahhh Kyu!" Siwon mendesah dan tangannya memainkan member Kyuhyun yang ada diatas perutnya

"hmmmm ouhhh Kyuhyun-ah" Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya

"kamu suka hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun mendesah

"love it till i die" Siwon mendesah nikmat

"ahhh hyung ouuw" Kyuhyun mulai merasakan nikmat yang sama dengan Siwon

"hmmmm ahhhh" keduanya mendesah

"ahhhhh" mereka mencapai orgasme yang luar biasa

episode terakhir petualangn sex mereka lakukan diatas karpet didepan perapian. Mereka akhirnya menyerah karena terlalu lelah untuk meneruskan petualangannya. Kyuhyun tidur dengan posisi miring membekalangi Siwon, dan Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang kurus itu dari belakang.

Mereka berdua benar – benar nude tanpa ada selimut yang menutupi tubuh nude mereka dimana ada banyak noda sperma yang mengotori bagian anus hingga selangkangan masing - masing. Dan malam itu adalah malam yang tidak akan pernah Siwon dan Kyuhyun lupakan seumur hidup mereka karena malam itu adalah malam pertama buat Siwon walaupun bukan yang pertama buat Kyuhyun tapi malam itu meninggalkan kesan yang amat dalam bagi hidupnya.

Tbc

miane kalo nc-nya tidak memuaskan

kyuhyun berhasil merayu Siwon tuh hebatkan dia mampu merubah namja normal jadi yaoi!

konflik baru akan dimulai on the next chapter

so prepare ure self yah buat diaduk aduk perasaan *plakk

jgn lupa reviewnya!


	4. Chapter 4

Pagi sudah menyapa, Siwon dan Kyuhyun masih terlelap karena terlalu lelah bertempur tadi malam. Pagi itu seharusnya mereka bangun lebih cepat untuk membereskan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan tadi malam.

"hyung! Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan tadi malam?" wajah Donghae pucat pasi melihat Siwon telanjang memeluk Kyuhyun

"Donghae-ah!" Siwon segera bangun mencoba menutupi vitalnya dengan tangan dan berusaha menggapai celana pajamasnya

Kyuhyun sama paniknya dengan Siwon saat melihat Donghae berdiri dihadapannya. Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya tak mampu menatap Donghae

"aku mohon rahasiahkan ini dari siapapun" Siwon memohon

"apa yang sudah kamu lakukan hyung? Aku sungguh kecewa" Donghae berlalu membanting pintu

"Donghae-ah!" Siwon teriak memanggil Donghae yang mengabaikan seruannya

"miane! Aku membuat hubunganmu dengan dongsaeng mu itu jadi berantakan hyung" Kyuhyun memakai pajamasnya

"gwencanayeo! Mungkin Donghae terlalu syock melihat kita" Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Kyuhyun

"aku sungguh bahagia tadi malam" Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon

"nado! Mandilah eomma dan appa pasti menunggu kita" Siwon mengeluarkan handuk dari lemarinya buat Kyuhyun

"nee!" Kyuhyun ambil handuk itu lalu bergegas kekamar mandi

)(

Appa, eomma, Donghae, Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah duduk dimeja makan. Siwon dan Kyuhyun datang bersamaan menuju ruang makan.

"kalian tidak berantemkan tadi malam?" tanya eomma saat Siwon dan Kyuhyun datang

"mereka bertarung hebat eomma!" sindir Donghae sinis

"maksudmu?" appa bersuara

"lupakan appa saya hanya bercanda appa" Donghae meneruskan menyantap sandwichnya

"duduklah!" appa menyuruh Kyuhyun duduk disamping Siwon dimana dulu kursi itu adalah milik Donghae

"nee" jawab Kyuhyun kaku lalu duduk diantara Donghae dan Siwon

Siwon tidak banyak bicara saat berada diruang makan. Dia merasa sangat bersalah pada kedua orang tuanya atas dosa yang sudah dia lakukan bersama Kyuhyun tadi malam.

"Tuhan maafkan dosa yang sudah aku perbuat" doa Siwon dalam hati

"untuk sebulan kedepan kalian harus bertahan untuk kuliah ditempat lama karena appa harus mengurus administrasi untuk memindahkan kalian semua" appa berkata pada semua anaknya

"maksud ahjussi? Saya pindah kuliah?" tiba – tiba Kyuhyun menyela

"yah kamu akan pindah bersama semua saudara angkatmu ini kekampus yang jauh lebih bagus dari tempat kalian kuliah sekarang" jawab appa

"itu tidak perlu ahjussi! Saya tidak masalah kuliah ditempat sekarang" Kyuhyun berusaha mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak menatap Siwon

"waeyeo?" tanya appa mewakili pertanyaan yang ingin Siwon tanyakan

"saya tidak ingin terlalu merepotkan ahjussi" jawab Kyuhyun pelan

"jika hanya itu alasannya makan kamu harus pindah! Ahjussi tidak merasa keberatan" appa meneguk kopinya

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Kamu tidak perlu memanggil appa dengan ahjussi. Panggil appa sama seperti semuanya" eomma meminta

"nee" jawab Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya

)(

Siwon dan semua saudara angkatnya juga kekasihnya pergi dalam mobil yang sama yang sudah disiapkan appa untuk mereka semua. Yesung yang paling tua ditugaskan appa untuk menjadi supir bagi dongsaengnya. Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Donghae tidak terlibat percakapan walau hanya satu kalimat saja. Mereka memilih untuk diam membisu membuat Ryeowook curiga

"sebenarnya kalian bertiga itu kenapa? Apa ada masalah yang tidak aku tahu?" Ryeowook mulai mengeluh

"opso!" jawab Siwon ketus

"jinja?" Ryeowook tidak yakin

"sudahlah Wookie-ah" Donghae menimpal

"melihat kalian seperti ini aku yakin sekali pasti ada masalah" Ryeowook memperhatikan satu persatu wajah Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Donghae

"hentikan keusilanmu itu" bentak Siwon

"arra!" jawab Ryeowook kembali melihat kedepan

"miane Yesung-ssi! Turunkan aku didepan" Kyuhyun melirik Siwon ragu

"waeyeo? Kampus masih cukup jauh" tanya Yesung heran

"gwencana! Ada yang harus saya beli" jawab Kyuhyun bersiap turun

"baiklah" Yesung menghentikan mobil untuk menepi

"gumawao!" Kyuhyun segera turun tanpa pamit pada Siwon

Siwon ingin sekali ikut turun menemani Kyuhyun tapi dia harus menahannya karena dia tidak ingin Yesung dan Ryeowook tahu apa yang sudah terjadi antara dia dengan Kyuhyun

Mereka sudah sampai dikampus, Yesung menurunkan Siwon dan Donghae dihalaman kampus lalu mencari tempat parkir untuk memarkirkan mobil baru dari tuan Choi ditemani Ryeowook

"Donghae-ah! Kenapa kamu mengacuhkan aku seperti ini?" Siwon menarik tangan Donghae yang mulai berlalu meninggalkan dia

"apa hyung lupa kalau hyung sangat membencinya? Lalu apa yang sudah terjadi tadi malam?" Donghae mulai mengeluarkan unek – uneknya

"kenapa kamu begitu mempermasalahkan apa yang sudah terjadi antara aku dengan Kyuhyun? Kamu adalah dongsaeng angkatku. Apa susahnya kamu menerima kenyataan kalau ternyata hyungmu ini adalah seorang gay?" protes Siwon atas sikap Donghae

"sudahlah lupakan aku tidak ingin membahasnya" Donghae berlalu

Siwon mengejar Donghae karena dia benar – benar ingin masalah dengan dongsaengnya selesai

"aku tanya sekali lagi! Apa yang membuatmu marah padaku? Apa kamu kecewa? Atau kamu malu?" Siwon terus bertanya

"apa hyung mencintainya?" Donghae menatap Siwon

"apa penting buatmu? Aku mencintainya atau tidak apa itu menjadi masalah buat kamu?" Siwon tidak menjawab pertanyaannya

"jawab pertanyaanku hyung" Donghae terus memaksa

"kyaa! Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Tampak serius" Ryeowook tiba – tiba muncul mengganggu Siwon dan Donghae

"aku masuk duluan" Donghae berlalu

Ryeowook dan Yesung heran dengan sikap Donghae yang tidak ramah sejak tadi pagi.

"Siwon-ssi! Sebenarnya Donghae kenapa?" tanya Yesung heran

"mola" jawab Siwon melangkah menuju kelas

Didalam kelas Donghae terus bersikap dingin pada Siwon juga berimbas pada Yesung dan Ryeowook. Siwon mulai pasrah dan tidak lagi mencari tahu kenapa Donghae berubah seperti itu.

Pikiran Siwon kali ini tertuju pada kyuhyun yang meminta turun ditengah jalan entah apa yang akan dia lakukan dijalan itu. siwon merasa penat lalu bergegas menuju toilet meninggalkan kelas.

Dalam langkahnya menuju kelas Siwon mengirim pesan pada Kyuhyun untuk menemuinya ditoilet. Siwon benar – benar dibuat penasaran oleh Kyuhyun sehingga dia tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun datang lalu menghampiri Siwon yang sudah menunggunya.

"miane tadi aku harus turun dijalan hyung" Kyuhyun membuka percakapan

"itulah kenapa aku memintamu untuk menemuiku disini. Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Siwon penasaran

"tadi aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana didalam mobil hyung! Aku bingung mesti ngapain? Jadi aku putuskan untuk turun" jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan karena takut didengar orang

"aku mohon jangan pernah membuat aku khawatir" bisik Siwon dikuping Kyuhyun pelan

"arra!" Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Siwon

"hyung masuk kelas duluan yah!" Siwon berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun

Saat Siwon kembali masuk kelas, dia tidak mendapati Donghae didalam kelasnya

"hyung! Kemana Donghae?" tanya Siwon pada Yesung memperhatikan seisi kelas

"mola! Dia tiba – tiba keluar membawa tasnya tanpa berkata apapun pada kami" jawab Yesung dan diamini Ryeowook

Siwon segera merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya menelpon Donghae. Donghae me-reject panggilan dari Siwon membuat Siwon semakin kalut.

"sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi? Kenapa tiba – tiba dia menjadi pembangkang seperti ini?" tiba – tiba Siwon mengeluarkan unek – uneknya pada Yesung dan Ryeowook

"itulah yang ingin kami tanyakan pada kalian! Sebenarnya ada apa sih" Ryeowook ikutan bingung

"miane aku tidak menceritakannya" Siwon menghela nafas

Kelas sudah selesai saatnya mereka untuk pulang. Donghae masih menghilang dan belum kembali. Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah berusaha menelponya namun selalu ditolaknya.

Siwon akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang tanpa harus menunggu Donghae. Saat berjalan menuju tempat parkir, Siwon melihat Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun sedang berjalan berdua tampak akrab sekali membuat Siwon cemburu.

Siwon berusaha menutupi rasa cemburunya dari Yesung dan ryeowook. Dia segera masuk kedalam mobil untuk mengetik pesan yang akan dia kirim pada Kyuhyun

"_aku mohon segera akhiri hubunganmu dengan Zhou Mi! Aku melihatmu jalan berdua dengannya dan aku benar – benar cemburu_" isi pesan yang Siwon kirimkan untuk Kyuhyun

"_sarangheo Siwon hyung_" Kyuhyun membalas untuk menyenangkan hati Siwon

"_aku sudah menunggumu didalam mobil! Cepatlah pulang_" Siwon kembali mengirim pesan

"_aku masih ada kelas 2 jam lagi hyung! Pulanglah duluan nanti aku pulang pakai bus_" jawab Kyuhyun

"apa kita masih mau menunggu yang lainnya hyung?" tanya Ryeowook membuyarkan lamunan Siwon

"kita pulang!" jawab Siwon menyandarkan kepalanya juga memejamkan matanya.

)(

Ternyata Donghae sudah berada dirumah mendahului yang lainnya. Donghae tampak sedang berenang dikolam renang dihalaman belakang siwon segera masuk menceburkan badannya yang masih lengkap dengan pakaiannya kedalam molam bergabung dengan Donghae yang sedang asyik berenang.

"apa yang kamu lakukan hyung?" tanya Donghae terkejut karena Siwon tiba – tiba datang

"mendinginkan kepalaku" jawab Siwon kembali memasukan kepalanya

"jinja" Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya

"kenapa kamu pulang?" tanya Siwon mendekati Donghae

"aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus untuk belajar" jawab Donghae singkat

"apa kamu masih kecewa padaku?" tanya Siwon memuncratkan air kolam kewajah Donghae yang tampan

"mungkin" jawab Donghae kembali berenang

"Donghae-ah!" Siwon teriak memanggil dongsaengnya karena tidak puas

"kenapa hyung?" tiba – tiba Donghae muncul dihadapannya

"berjanjilah padaku kamu tidak akan mengacuhkan aku seperti tadi" Siwon memohon pada Donghae

"kenapa hyung tidak bertanya alasanku kenapa aku marah dan mengacuhkan kamu hyung?" Donghae menatap Siwon dengan ekspresi wajah yang kecewa

"itulah yang dari tadi ingin aku tanyakan padamu! Wae?" Siwon tatap Donghae penasaran

"karena aku cemburu hyung" jawab Donghae memelankan suaranya

"kamu adalah dongsaengku dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu! Kenapa kamu harus cemburu pada Kyuhyun?" Siwon naik lalu duduk ditepi kolam

"aku tidak ingin hanya dianggap dongsaengmu hyung! Aku ingin lebih! Aku sudah menahannya selama ini hyung! Aku tahan perasaan yang aku miliki untuk kamu karena aku pikir kamu adalah namja yang normal hyung!" Donghae meneteskan air matanya membuat Siwon cemas

"Donghae-ah! Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kamu menangis?" Siwon kembali masuk kedalam kolam menghampiri Donghae

"sarangheo Siwon hyung!" Donghae mengutarakan isi hatinya yang selama ini dia pendam pada Siwon

"mwo? Donghae-ah" Siwon tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar baru saja

"SARANGHAE Siwon Hyung" Donghae mengulangi kalimat dahsyatnya

**tbc**

**nah loo ternyata Donghae sudah lama menyimpan rasa pada Siwon kakak angkatnya**

**apa yang akan Donghae lakukan untuk memperjuangkan cintanya pada Siwon**

**tunggu kelanjutannya yah**

**keep reading jgn lupa reviewnya**

**gumawao!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Donghae-ah! Jangan main – main dengan ku" Siwon berlalu meninggalkan Donghae dikolam renang

"aku tidak sedang bermain hyung! Inilah aku yang sesungguhnya! Tidak ada kepura – puraan disini hyung! Aku sedang berkata sejujurnya" Donghae memeluk Siwon dari belakang

"kamu adalah dongsaengku aku tidak mungkin mencintaimu dengan cara yang lain" Siwon berusaha melepaskan pelukan Donghae

"kamu pasti bisa hyung! Lihat aku sebagai namja lain seperti kamu melihat Kyuhyun! Lupakan kalau kamu memiliki dongsaeng sepertiku" Donghae memeluk Siwon lebih erat dari sebelumnya

"apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tiba – tiba suara eomma terdengar membuat Siwon dan Donghae terkejut

"opso eomma" jawab Siwon melepaskan pelukan Donghae lalu naik dari kolam bergegas masuk kedalam rumah menuju kamarnya

"apa yang sudah terjadi dengan kalian semua? Kenapa eomma melihat ada keanehan sejak Kyuhyun datang?" eomma menahan langkah Donghae

"tidak ada apa – apa eomma!" jawab Donghae gugup

"Donghae-ah! Eomma sudah lama mengadopsi kamu sejak kamu kecil. Eomma tahu kapan kamu jujur dan kapan kamu berbohong! Dan barusan kamu sekarang sedang berbohong" eomma menarik tangan Donghae untuk melihatnya

"miane eomma! Saya tidak bisa mengatakannya" Donghae menatap eomma dengan tatapan penuh duka

"kenapa kamu tampak begitu terluka? Apa kamu sedang patah hati?" eomma mengkhawatirkan Donghae

"gwencanayeo eomma! Aku baik – baik saja" Donghae mencoba untuk tersenyum walau sulit karena hatinya sedang terluka

"baiklah eomma tidak akan mengganggu kamu! Masuklah dan keringkan badanmu" eomma melepaskan tangan Donghae

Donghae berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan langkah yang berat dan semakin berat saat dia akan melewati kamar Siwon. Dalam hatinya berpikir dia tidak akan lagi leluasa untuk bisa masuk kedalam kamar itu seperti dulu sebelum dia ungkapkan perasaannya pada Siwon.

Didalam kamar Siwon sedang mengalami dilema. Dia bingung bagaimana harus memperlakukan Donghae dongsaeng yang sangat dia sayangi dan sudah belasan tahun menemaninya kemanapun dia pergi. Diluar dugaan Donghae mengutarakan isi hatinya padanya.

"kenapa dia harus mengatakannya? Kenapa dia tidak menyimpannya dalam hati? Lebih baik buatku aku tidak pernah mengetahuinya" keluh Siwon dalam hati

Walau dilanda gelisah yang mengganggu pikirannya, Siwon masih teringat akan Kyuhyun namja yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya. Siwon mencoba untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun yang sampai saat ini belum juga datang.

Dalam percakapan lewat telpon selularnya, Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau malam ini dia tidak akan pulang dengan alasan dia akan bermalam dirumah ahjuma yang sudah mengurusnya. Kyuhyun juga beralasan akan mengemasi barang – barangnya sebelum menetap dirumah Siwon untuk selamanya.

Siwon sangat kecewa dengan alasan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya tidak penting itu. Siwon menduga – duga dan berfikiran buruk pada Kyuhyun. Siwon berfikir Kyuhyun bermalam bersama Zhou Mi dan pasti melewatkan malam yang indah dengan Zhou Mi.

Kekecewaan Siwon berdampak pada mood-nya yang menolak turun untuk menikmati makan malam bersama keluarganya.

)(

Keluarga besar Choi sudah berkumpul di ruang makan seperti biasanya. Siwon dan Donghae duduk sejajar hanya dipisah kursi yang kini menjadi milik Kyuhyun.

"kemana Kyuhyun?" tanya appa

"dia tidak pulang appa?" jawab Siwon seketika

"wae?" giliran eomma bertanya

"dia bilang dia menginap dirumah ahjumannya sekalian mengepak barang – barangnya" Siwon tahu banyak tentang Kyuhyun dari pada yang lainnya

"jika begitu kamu senang dong! Kembali bebas menikmati kamar pribadimu" eomma menggoda Siwon

"nee" jawab Siwon tidak bersemangat

"tenang saja! Eomma sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk Kyuhyun! Jadi dia tidak akan mengganggumu kebebasanmu" eomma meneguk teh hijaunya

"jinja?" Siwon tersentak

"wae? sepertinya kamu tidak suka?" appa heran melihat tingkah puteranya

"ani" Siwon menunduk

Donghae tersenyum getir melihat tingkah Siwon yang tampak panik saat tahu Kyuhyun hanya semalam saja tidur dikamarnya. Donghae melirik Siwon yang juga sedang melihatnya. Lalu keduanya saling berpaling muka salah tingkah.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kampus, suasana dijok belakang kembali hening seperti hari sebelumnya. Ryeowook dan Yesung saling menatap seperti ingin bertanya pada Donghae dan Siwon. Tapi mereka mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya karena mereka tidak ingin menambah suasana menjadi lebih tidak menyenangkan.

Mereka sudah sampai dikampus dan berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang jalan berdua bareng Zhou Mi akrab sekali melangkah masuk menuju gerbang kampus. Siwon langsung melirik dan pandangannya tidak berpaling dari Kyuhyun hingga membalikan badan

"jinja! Mereka memang benar – benar gila, mereka tidak kenal tempat untuk bisa berduaan seperti itu" Ryeowook meledek Kyuhyun dan tentu saja membuat Siwon semakin panas

"mereka sepasang kekasih dan tentu saja mereka akan berudaan seperti itu dimanapun" Donghae tiba – tiba bersuara seolah menyindir Siwon

"kalian berisik sekali!" bentak Siwon ketus

"Siwon-ssi! Gwencana?" Yesung melirik Siwon dari kaca spion

"turunkan aku hyung!" Siwon bergegas turun meski mobil belum benar berhenti

"nee!" Yesung menepikan mobil

Siwon segera turun tanpa pamit pada semua saudara angkatnya membanting pintu mobil dengan kasar mengejutkan Donghae. Ryeowook juga Yesung. Siwon menoreh kebelakang untuk kembali melihat kekasihnya yang sedang berjalan dengan kekasih yang lain.

"ahhh kamu benar – benar membuatku emosi Kyuhyun-ah" Siwon menggerutu dan tatapannya tidak lepas dari Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan bersama Zhou Mi semakin dekat

Donghae, Ryeowook dan Yesung sudah berada disampingnya

"hyung! Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Ryeowook heran

"panggilkan Kyuhyun untuk menemuiku dilapangan basket" Siwon memerintah Ryeowook untuk memanggilkan Kyuhyun

"nee" jawab Ryeowook berlalu

Donghae melirik kearah Siwon menunjukan ekpresi kecewa dan menghentakkan kakinya berlalu meninggalkan Siwon dan Yesung

"ahh jinja! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Aku sungguh tidak tahan melihat kalian seperti ini" Yesung yang merupakan hyung tertua akhirnya angkat bicara

"opso" jawab Siwon terus menutupi

"katakan apapun itu!" Yesung memaksa

"hyung!" Siwon mengerutkan kedua alisnya

"baiklah sudah cukup! Kamu memang tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai hyungmu. Kamu memang selalu menganggapku anak jalanan yang dipungut appamu yang super kaya itu" Yesung marah dan meninggalkan Siwon disana

"hyung! Changkeman" Siwon mengejar Yesung

"waeyeo?" Yesung menatap Siwon dingin

"miane hyung! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu tapi aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya padamu hyung" Siwon menunjukan ekspresi yang bingung

"jika kamu memang tidak ingin bicara lupakan" Yesung melanjutkan langkahnya

Siwon tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menghentikan langkah Yesung. Dia hanya bisa memandangi punggungnya hingga Yesung tidak terlihat

"hyung!" Suara Kyuhyun mengejutkan Siwon

Siwon segera menoreh kearah suara dan Kyuhyun ada dibelakangnya bersama Ryeowook

"aku duluan hyung!" Ryeowook berlalu meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun

"nee" jawab Siwon sambil terus menatap Kyuhyun

"miane! Kamu pasti mengkhawatirkan aku kan hyung?" Kyuhyun membuka percakapan

"ani! Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu" Siwon berpura – pura

"hmm! Lalu ada apa hyung memanggilku" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tajam

"kapan kamu akan mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Zhou Mi?" tanya Siwon langsung pada intinya

"sabar hyung! Aku pasti akan meninggalkannya" Kyuhyun kikuk saat menjawab pertanyaan itu karena dia takut didengan Zhou Mi yang kadang selalu mengikutinya tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui

"kapan? Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat kamu berdua dengan namja itu" keluh Siwon sedikit emosi

"beri aku waktu seminggu saja! Aku janji akan segera meninggalkannya hyung" Kyuhyun berjanji

"baiklah! Buktikan janjimu itu" Siwon berpaling seketika meninggalkan Kyuhyun karena dia sangat kecewa

"hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun memanggil Siwon dia mengabaikannya

Didalam kelas Donghae tampak masih kesal saat melihat Siwon masuk. Yesung dan Ryeowook asyik berbincang dengan mahasiswa lainnya. Siwon berjalan melangkah menghampiri Donghae yang sedang duduk sendiri dikursinya

"kita bicara!" Siwon duduk dibangku Donghae menghadap kearah Donghae

"apa?" tanya Donghae ketus

"sejak kapan kamu menyimpan perasaan itu padaku?" tanya Siwon dengan suara pelan

"kenapa tiba – tiba hyung menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Donghae tanpa menatap Siwon

"aku hanya ingin tahu! Karena aku tidak merasakan keanehan dari sikapmu terhadapku" Siwon terus menatap mata Donghae

"sejak lama! Kamu cinta pertamaku hyung! Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak aku tahu apa itu cinta! Selama menjadi dongsaeng angkatmu aku merasa sudah cukup dan tidak membutuhkan yang lainnya"

"kamu bisa melindungiku, membuatku nyaman, senang, bahagia, tegang, dan banyak perasaan lain yang bisa kamu berikan padaku. Aku merasa khawatir dan takut saat kita menganiaya bule Itali saat di London dulu, aku merasa cemburu saat hyung memacari yeoja bule. Aku merasa sedih saat hyung dihukum appa dan mengeluhkan banyak hal. Dan yang terakhir aku merasa hatiku hancur saat melihat apa yang sudah dilakukan hyung bersama Kyuhyun malam itu. itulah semua rasa yang aku punya untukmu hyung" kali ini Donghae berani menatap mata Siwon

Siwon menghela nafas lalu memejamkan matanya. Dan kembali menatap Donghae. Siwon hendak membuka mulutnya untuk kembali berbicara namun batal karena dosen sudah datang untuk mengajar

)(

Kelas sudah berganti dosen, Siwon masih belum ada kesempatan untuk kembali membahas masalahnya dengan Donghae. Hingga kelas sudah berakhir dan saatnya untuk mereka pulang.

Yesung dan Ryeowook keluar kelas lebih dulu dari Siwon dan Donghae karena mereka memang menemukan kejanggalan diantara Siwon dan Donghae yang mulai menjaga jarak satu sama lain.

Siwon memandangi Donghae yang sedang merapihkan bukunya kedalam tas. Donghae sadar sedang diperhatikan oleh Siwon dia menjadi sedikit kaku karena salah tingkah. Siwon menggendong tasnya menghampiri Donghae

"kajja! Kita pulang" Siwon menarik tangan Donghae melangkah meninggalkan kelas

"hyung!" Donghae gugup padahal sentuhan itu bukanlah yang pertama yang dia rasakan dari Siwon.

Siwon sudah sering memeluknya, mencium keningnya, mencubit pipinya bahkan Siwon pernah menamparnya saat mereka salah paham.

"mungkin hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan padamu Donghae-ah! Jangan memaksa aku untuk melakukan lebih padamu" bisik Siwon dalam hati

"hyung!" Donghae terus memanggil Siwon

"kita pulang Donghae-ah" Siwon tersenyum berusaha bersikap seperti biasa pada Donghae

"nee" jawab Donghae menggenggam jemari Siwon erat

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju area parkir dan tidak menemukan Kyuhyun disekitar. Siwon mengirim pesan pada Kyuhyun untuk menanyakan dimana dia berada.

_"kamu masih ada kelas? Jam berapa kamu pulang?" _isi pesan yang Siwon tulis untuk Kyuhyun

Lama Kyuhyun membalas membuat Siwon gelisah dan bertahan unutk tidak masuk kedalam kelas

"hyung! Masih menunggu Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae dari dalam kelas

"ani!" Siwon memasukan ponselnya lalu segera masuk kedalam mobil

Siwon menyandarkan kepalanya lalu memejamkan matanya untuk istirahat sejenak. Lalu terdengar pesan masuk di ponselnya. Siwon segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Siwon lalu membaca pesan yang dikirim Kyuhyun untuknya yang isinya

_"aku pulang terlambat hyung! Aku akan berusaha untuk dapat mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Zhou Mi hari ini. Tunggu aku dirumah dan aku akan memberikan malam yang indah untukmu"_ balasan Kyuhyun benar – benar membuat Siwon senang sehingga dia tertawa sendiri

"waeyeo?" tanya Donghae heran

"aani! ani" Siwon berusaha menjaga perasaan Donghae

Mood Siwon berubah 180 derajat sejak menerima pesan itu. Siwon tampak seperti orang gila yang senyum – senyum sendirian tanpa sebab. Donghae menjadi curiga dia menduga kalau Siwon baru saja mendapatkan pesan singkat dari Kyuhyun walau dia tidak tahu sedahsyat apa isi pesan itu.

"kenapa namja ringkik itu harus datang dalam kehidupan hyung? Kenapa aku harus kalah bersaing dengannya? Aku yang lebih dulu mengenal hyung dibanding dia. Aku harus menyingkirkannya bagaimanapun caranya. Dengan begitu aku akan sepenuhnya memiliki Siwon hyung walau hanya sebagai dongsaengnya" bisik Donghae dalam hati sambil tersenyum sinis

tbc

kira" rencana apa yang bakalan Donghae lakukan untuk menyingkirkan Kyuhyun?

nc wonkyu seperti apa yang kalian inginkan nanti?

kasih ide yang buat nc nya biar kalian puas

btw chukkae buat readers yang bisa ntn SM Town author envy deh ama kalian :(

jgn lupa review!

keep reading n gumawaoooo


	6. Chapter 6

Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi moment

Kyuhyun pulang bersama Zhou Mi. Mereka berencana untuk pergi berbincang didekat sungai Han. Pemandangan sungai Han tidak seindah saat malam hari.

"apa Siwon beserta chingudeulnya masih mengganggumu Kyu?" tanya Zhou mi menatap Kyuhyun

"ani! Mereka tidak sejahat yang kita kira. Setelah mengenal mereka lebih dekat mereka baik padaku" jawab Kyuhyun memandangi sungai Han tanpa menatap Zhou Mi

"tapi kenapa aku selalu melihat sepertinya kamu memiliki beban yang sangat berat setelah pindah kerumah itu? sepertinya kamu tidak nyaman tinggak disana" Zhou Mi tampak mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun

"tuan Choi berencana memindahkan kami awal minggu ini! Aku tidak tahu kemana dia akan memindahkan kami! Itulah yang membuatku merasa terbebani" jawab Kyuhyun

"jinja? Jadi wajah kusut dan tidak bersemangat yang selama ini kamu tunjukan karena bimbang pindah kampus?" wajah Zhou Mi cerah

"nee" jawab Kyuhyun menatap Zhou Mi

"Kyuhyun-ah! Apakah kamu tidak bisa menolaknya?" tanya Zhou Mi berharap

"tidak bisa! Kamu tahu seberapa besar tuan Choi berkuasa! Apalagi alasannya adalah ingin membuat hidupku lebih baik" Kyuhyun kembali memandangi sungai

"jika begitu kita jalani saja hubungan jarak jauh" saran Zhou mi

"aku tidak mau melakukannya" jawab Kyuhyun tegas

"waeyeo?" Zhou Mi tersentak

"aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu Mimi-ah!" Kyuhyun menatap Zhou Mi

"apa itu?" tanya Zhou Mi penasaran

"apakah kamu bahagia selama berhubungan denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap Zhou Mi dengan tatapan serius

"waeyeo? Kenapa kamu tiba – tiba menanyakan hal itu?" Zhou Mi balik bertanya

"aku ingin tahu jadi jawablah pally!" Kyuhyun memaksa

"tentu saja aku bahagia Kyuhyun-ah" jawab Zhou Mi mengerutkan keningnya

"jika begitu sekarang saatnya kita akhiri hubungan kita sampai disini" Kyuhyun melirik Zhou Mi dengan tatapan dingin

"waeyeo? Apa kamu sedang bercanda Kyuhyun-ah" Zhou Mi syock mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun

"ani! Aku serius" ujar Kyuhyun tegas

"kenapa kamu ingin mengakhirinya?" Zhou Mi membalikan badan Kyuhyun kehadapnya

"karena kamu sudah pernah bahagia denganku! dan aku juga bahagia denganmu. Jadi sekarang saatnya aku bahagia dengan orang lain dan biarkan aku membahagiankan orang itu" Kyuhyun menatap Zhou Mi dengan tatapan dingin

Zhou Mi benar – benar syock dengan sikap dan ucapan Kyuhyun yang sangat tidak masuk akal seperti itu

"apa mereka sudah memcuci otakmu Kyuhyun-ah! Kenapa kamu bersikap aneh seperti ini?" Zhou Mi mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun

"kamu bukanlah orang pertama yang aku perlakukan seperti ini Mimi-ah! Saat aku memutuskan untuk berhubungan denganmu aku meninggalkan kekasih lamaku. Pertanyaan yang sama aku tanyakan padanya apa dia bahagia berhubungan denganku? Dia jawab sangat bahagia lalu aku tinggalkan dia dan menjalin hubungan dengan kamu" Kyuhyun semakin bersikap aneh

"jadi sekarang kamu berniat meninggalkan aku karena kamu ingin menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain?" Zhou Mi semakin mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun lebih keras

"bisa dibilang seperti itu" jawab Kyuhyun datar dan tanpa ekspresi

"waeyeo? Apa kamu ada alasan kenapa kamu melakukan ini?" teriak Zhou Mi penuh emosi

"setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa seluruh anggota keluargaku, aku tidak punya tujuan hidup! Semangat hidupku sudah mati bersama mereka. Aku pernah bertanya pada Tuhan kenapa dia membiarkan aku hidup? Kenapa aku tidak mati saja bersama appa, eomma juga noona? Dengan begitu aku tidak akan hidup sengsara dan sebatang kara! Tapi Tuhan tetap membiarkan aku hidup. Aku akan menjalani hidup ini tanpa tujuan dan hanya akan mengikuti saja kemana Dia akan membawaku"

"Mengikuti ahjuma hidup ditempat kumuh dan kuliah ditempat sekarang aku anggap itu adalah jalan Tuhan dan aku tidak akan menolaknya. Bertemu namja baik dan ternyata dia malah mencintai aku sampai dia menggauli aku, aku ikuti saja, termasuk saat bertemu denganmu, saat ditindas Siwon dan chingudeulnya, saat tiba – tiba aku dipaksa untuk tinggal di istana itu oleh tuan Choi dan saat aku merasakan cinta pada dia" suara Kyuhyun semakin pelan

"dia? Nuguya?" mata Zhou Mi berkaca – kaca

"saram! Kamu tidak perlu mengetahuinya" jawab Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosong

"kamu pikir aku akan tinggal diam dan pasrah begitu saja menerima perlakuan mu ini? Zhou Mi sedikit mengancam

"jadi sekarang kamu mengancamku?" Kyuhyun malah menantang

"sarangheo Kyuhyun-ah" Zhou Mi memelas

"hmm" Kyuhyun senyum sinis

"waeyeo?" Zhou Mi makin aneh melihat Kyuhyun yang berubah menjadi dingin

"aku akan keluar dari kampus itu Mimi-ah! Cinta yang kamu rasakan untukku bisa kamu berikan buat orang lain nantinya. Jadi cepat atau lambat hubungan kita memang harus berakhir. Biarkan aku pergi" Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang

"jadi sekarang kamu sangat mencintai orang itu?" Zhou Mi melemah

"sangat! Bahkan sangat dalam! Cinta yang aku rasakan untuknya memberiku satu tujuan dalam hidupku yaitu hidup bahagia bersamanya selamanya bagaimanapun caranya" Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya

"jinja!" Zhou Mi melihat ketulusan Kyuhyun pada orang yang dia maksud

"sehebat apa orang itu sampai membuatmu seperti ini Kyuhyun-ah?" Zhou Mi ikut meneteskan air matanya

"sekarang aku tidak tahu tapi suatu hari nanti aku yakin dia akan menjadi orang yang sangat hebat" Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Zhou Mi

"jika kamu memang mencintaiku maka biarkan aku pergi! Biarkan aku bahagia Mimi-ah" Kyuhyun tampak sangat tidak berdaya saat mengucapkan kalimat itu

"Kyuhyun-ah! Sebesar itukah keinginanmu untuk hidup bahagia dengan orang itu?" Zhou Mi membelai wajah Kyuhyun

"nee" jawab Kyuhyun matanya kembali berkaca – kaca

"baiklah! Aku akan melepaskamu Kyuhyun-ah! Berjanjilah jika kamu ternyata tidak bahagia dengannya maka datanglah padaku" Zhou Mi memeluk Kyuhyun erat dan air matanya tidak terbendung lagi

Cinta yang dirasakan Zhou Mi terhadap Kyuhyun memang tulus dan sangat dalam. Begitu juga cinta yang Kyuhyun rasakan untuk seorang Choi Siwon jauh melebihi rasa cinta yang Kyuhyun rasakan pada dirinya sendiri.

Demi cinta yang Zhou Mi rasakan pada Kyuhyun dia rela mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri dengan melepaskan Kyuhyun buat orang lain yang dia tidak ketahui sama sekali.

)(

Kyuhyun tiba dirumah keluarga Choi saat jam makan malam. Seluruh anggota keluarga sudah duduk manis diruang makan. Kyuhyun segera menemui keluarga Choi dengan wajah yang pucat pasi

"mianata! Saya datang terlambat" sapa Kyuhyun saat memasuki ruang makan

Siwon tampak senang sekali melihat Kyuhyun akhirnya tiba. Dia tidak lagi bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Segera berdiri menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu menuntunnya untuk duduk dikursinya

"waeyeo? Kamu tampa senang sekali begitu melihat Kyuhyun datang?" eomma bereaksi melihat tingkah Siwon

"aaani eomma! Aku hanya khawatir karena mukanya begitu pucat. Lihat saja" jawab Siwon gugup

"jinja" eomma tersemyum

Donghae menahan emosinya dan berusaha mengontrol dirinya melihat sikap Siwon yang berlebihan terhadap Kyuhyun. Yesung dan Ryeowook semakin curiga dan menduga kalau Siwon, Kyuhyun juga Donghae terlibat cinta segitga sesama jenis.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Eomma sudah menyiapkan kamar untukmu! Mulai malam ini kamu sudha bisa menikmatinya! Kamarmu tepat disebelah kamar Donghae. Eomma sengaja menyulap kamar itu menjadi kamar yang sesuai dengan kamu" eomma mengalaskan nasi untuk Kyuhyun

"gumapta eomma" jawab Kyuhyun menerima mangkuk berisi nasi dari eomma

"malam ini?" tanya Siwon dengan ekpresi kecewa

"wae? Bukankah kamu senang karena Kyuhyun tidak akan mengganggu privasi kamu?" sindir appa

"ani" Siwon kembali menyantap makanannya sambil sesekali melirik Kyuhyun

Tangan kiri Kyuhyun menyentuh paha kanan Siwon lalu meremasnya sebagai tanda untuk menenangkan Siwon. Siwon pun tersenyum dan kembali melahap habis makan malamnya karena semangat sudah dia dapatkan kembali.

Acara makan malam sudah usai, semua orang kembali kekamar masing - masing. Saat menuju kamar dilantai atas Donghae terus berusaha menempel didekat Siwon dan tidak memberikan kesempatan buat Kyuhyun untuk berdekatan dengannya

"hyung! Boleh aku meminjam CD mu yang baru?" tanya Donghae manja pada Siwon

"yang mana? Pilih sendiri saja!" jawab Siwon tidak konsen karena seluruh fikirannya tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang berjanji akan berolah raga malam dengannya malam ini

"jinja?" Donghae girang

"mwo?" Siwon mulai tidak fokus

"baru saja hyung mengijinkan aku untuk memilih sendiri koleksi CD yang baru hyung beli" Donghae kecewa

"ohh nee" Siwon mempersilahkan Donghae masuk kedalam kamarnya

Kyuhyun meneruskan langkahnya menuju kamar baru yang dimaksud eomma. Dia merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menulis pesan singkat yang akan dia kirim buat Siwon

_"hyung! Jika situasi sudah aman aku akan masuk kedalam kamarmu jadi biarkan pintunya tidak terkunci! Aku akan memberikan malam yang indah buatmu hyung! Sarangheo"_

Siwon kontan kegirangan mendapat pesan dari Kyuhyun. Dia lalu segera membalasnya

_"aku sudah tidak sabar menunggumu Kyuhyun-ah! Buat aku bahagia malam ini" _

Donghae menyerah akhirnya dia putuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Siwon. Dia merasa Siwon sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya saat dia berada didalam kamar memilih CD yang akan dia pinjam.

Siwon malah tampak asyik sendiri memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Dan sesekali tersenyum sendirian.

Jam didinding kamar Kyuhyun sudah menunjukan pukul 1 pagi. Kyuhyun bersiap untuk masuk kedalam kamar Siwon setelah memastikan situasi memang sudah aman.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya agar suaranya tidak berisik saat dibuka. Menutup kembali pintu itu lalu melangkah menuju kamar Siwon.

Siwon memang tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya sesuai dengan kesepakatan bersama. Kyuhyun segera masuk dan menutup kembali pintu kamar itu. siwon menyambutnya dengan memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"aku sangat merindukanmu Kyuhyun-ah" Siwon mencium kening Kyuhyun

"nado hyung" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan tatapan penuh cinta

Mata mereka beradu pandang ada kerinduan yang selama ini terpendam lalu seketika mereka saling melumat bibir dan menghisap lidah lawan mainnya. Siwon mendorong Kyuhyun menempel didinding yang dingin dan menekannya sambil terus berciuman.

Terdengar suara saliva yang saling beradu, diiringin desahan nafas keduanya.

"sebesar inikah rindumu padaku hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya karena kehabisan nafas

"sangat besar sehingga aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi" Siwon menurunkan bokongnya yang lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun dengan menempelkan membernya yang sudah mulai membesar tepat dimember Kyuhyun yang juga sudah tegang

Kedua member yang membesar itu beradu dan mereka menggerak - gerakkannya melakukan petting. Sementara bibir masih saling berpagutan dan menghisap lidah dan bertukar saliva.

"malam seperti apa yang akan kamu berikan untukku Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Siwon yang tangannya mulai masuk kedalam celana pajamas Kyuhyun lalu memainkan bola – bolanya

"malam yang sangat indah sehingga Hyung tidak akan pernah melupakannya" jawab Kyuhyun tersengal karena dia kegelian

"buktikan padaku sekarang" Siwon kembali melumat bibir Kyuhyun yang berukuran penuh itu

Mereka kembali berciuman dan pindah posisi. Kali ini Siwon membaringkan Kyuhyun diatas karpet persia lalu menindihnya dan bergulingan bergantian posisi kali ini Kyuhyun yang berada diatasnya.

"apa hyung suka cara kita berciuman?" tanya Kyuhyun membuka tali kimono Siwon

"kamu adalah pencium yang paling dahsyat Kyuhyun-ah!" Siwon menarik lehar Kyuhyun lembut lalu kembali melumatnya.

Kyuhyun perlahan melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Siwon dan menurunka kepalanya menjelajahi sekitar dada Siwon dan mulai menjilati putingnya bergantian

"ouw itu menggelikan Kyu!" Siwon bergidik

Tentu saja hyung!" Kyuhyun memainkan lidahnya diputing Siwon membuat Siwon semakin kegelian

Siwon menurunkan Kyuhyun yang berada diatasnya lalu membaringkan diatas karpet. Celana pajamas Kyuhyun diturunkan lalu terlihat membernya yang sudah membesar sehingga celana dalam yang dipakai Kyuhyun tampak kekecilan.

Siwon remas bola – bola milik Kyuhyun

"ouh uhhh geli hyung!" Kyuhyun menggeliat

Reaksi yang ditunjukan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon semakin bersemangat untuk melakukan lebih dari itu. Siwon menurukan celana dalam Kyuhyun lalu batang itu muncul dalam posisi yang maksimal.

Siwon jilati kepala batang Kyuhyun sementara tangannya mengocok batang itu.

"uff ssshh auhh nikmat hyung" Kyuhyun dibuat tak berdaya

Siwon memang lebih mahir dari sebelumnya Dengan semangat, Siwon terus mengulum dan mengocok member Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun terus dibuai dengan sejuta kenikmatan. Sambil terus mengocok, mulutnya terus melumat dan memaju-mundurkan kepalanya.

"woowww" Kyuhyun teriak kenikmatan

Akhirnya hampir 10 menit Kyuhyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendesak hendak keluar dari membernya

"auw ohhh tahan hyung ohhh aku hendak keluar" Kyuhyun mendesah sambil matanya terpejam

Seketika muncratlah sperma Kyuhyun mengotori mulut Siwon hingga keleher.

Kyuhyun meresakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa yang diberikan Siwon padanya. Siwon tersenyum. Mereka kembali berciuman, lidah Kyuhyun mendorong masuk semakin dalam disambut Siwon dengan mengulum dan menghisap lidahnya.

Kyuhyun mulai membuka Kimono Siwon yang sudah tak bertali. Melemparkan begitu saja. Kyuhyun bermain disekitar selangkangan Siwon tangannya meremas batang yang masih di bungkus celana dalam yang tampak sempit itu.

"ahhh hmmm" Siwon memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan itu

Kyuhyun dorong Siwon berjalan mundur sambil melangkah mendekati kasur empuk. Kyuhyun lalu mendorong Siwon dengan kasar hingga Siwon terlentang diatas kasur sementara kedua kakinya masih menempel dilantai

Siwon pasrah menunggu apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan padanya. Kyuhyun yang sudah telanjang duduk diatas member Siwon. Dan menggerak gerakan bokongnya. Kyuhyun menungging dan mendekatkan kepalanya mendekat Siwon. Tangan Siwon mulai menyentuh anus Kyuhyun membuat otot spincthernya relax

"just do itu hyung" Kyuhyun rupanya sudah siap melakukan anak sex bersama Siwon

"kamu yakin?" Siwon mulai membungkus membernya dengan kondom yang memang sudah dia siapkan sejak tadi

"hmm" Kyuhyun memposisikan dirinya

Siwon mulai memasukan membernya kedalam anus Kyuhyun perlahan sampai semuanya masuk kedalam. Kyuhyun mulai bergerak naik turun diatas Siwon.

Hmm oups yes Kyuh" desis Siwon terdengar penuh gairah

Kyuhyun menggerakan bokongnya dengan irama teratur sambil matanya terpejam karena dia juga merasakan nikmat itu

"ahh hyung hmm" Kyuhyun mendesah menggigit bibirnya

Tangan Siwon menyentuh member Kyuhyun yang berada diatas perutnya kemudian mengocoknya kembali. Kyuhyun semakin cepat menggerakan bokongnya naik turun dan semakin cepat

Husss ahhh ouw hmmm" Siwon mendesah semakin tidak karuan

"ahhh hyung ouw" Kyuhyun menggerakan bokongnya lebih cepat dan lebih cepat

Siwon menarik leher Kyuhyun perlahan mendekati wajahnya seketika lidah Kyuhyun dia lumat sampai hampir masuk semua kedalam mulutnya. Gerakan itu semakin cepat dan Siwon merasakan dorongan dari batangnya ingin segera keluar

"crooott" lendir berwarna putih kental dengan aroma khas itu keluar memenuhi kondom

"ahhh Kyuhyun-ah ouhh nikmaaaat" Siwon mendesah menggigit daun telinga Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun segera turun lalu berbaring disamping Siwon. Dan memandangi batang Siwon yang terbungkus kondom dimala sperma begitu banyak menutupi sebagian batang itu

"wawww! Banyak sekali hyung! Itu bisa membuat bayi kembar dalam rahim seorang yeoja" Kyuhyun bercanda

"kamu yang akan menjadi eomma dari anak – anakku! Aku tidak menginginkan yeoja manapun" Siwon segera bangung untuk membersihkan membernya dari sisa sperma.

Kyuhyun memandangi punggung Siwon yang sedang berjalan menjauhinya masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Tak lama Siwon kembali dengan tubuh yang masih telanjang. Berbaring disamping Kyuhyun lalu meluknya erat sekali

"istrirahatlah! Aku ingin sarapan pagiku adalah menikmatimu Kyuhyun-ah" bisik Siwon menjilati daun telinga Kyuhyun

"aku akan selalu memiliki energi itu untuk bisa memuaskanmu hyung" Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya didada Siwon yang bidang

Baru sekitar 3 jam mereka benar – benar tertidur pulas, alarm yang sudah diset Siwon berbunyi membangunkan mereka berdua

"selamat pagi matahariku!" sapa Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat mengantuk

"selamat pagi duniaku" balas Kyuhyun manja

Siwon kembali mencium bibir tebal Kyuhyun saling mematup bibir bawah dan bibir atas.

"kita teruskan dikamar mandi!" ajak Siwon pada Kyuhyun

Mereka berdua melangkah bersama menuju kamar mandi dalam kondisi sama – sama telanjang. Kran shower air panas sudah diputar. Lalu keluar air hangat yang deras dari keran itu.

Siwon menarik Kyuhyun untuk sama – sama membasahi tubuh dibawah pancuran air keran. Mereka saling berciuman dan tidak sedikit air dari keran mereka telan tanpa sengaja.

Tangan mereka saling membersihkan tubuh dengan sabun dan mulai memainkan vital lawannya. Kyuhyun turun memposisikan kepalanya tepat didepan member Siwon yang mulai menegang. Kyuhyun mengoral member Siwon hingga posisi sempurna

Siwon dorong Kyuhyun menempel didinding lalu merentangkan kedua kaki kyuhyun. Tangannya mulai menggerakan memutar dianus Kyuhyun menekan perlahan masuk satu jarinya

"ohh sit" lirih Kyuhyun

Dua, tiga jari sudah masuk kedalamnya. Siwon tidak memberikan Kyuhyun kesempatan dia masukan memberenya kedalam anus Kyuhyun yang sudah dalam posisi menungging. Mulai menggerakan bokongnya maju mundur dianus Kyuhyun

"ohh ini nikmat Kyuhyun-ah" Siwon semakin bersemangat mendorong membernya masuk maju mundur

"ahhh hyung" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon yang kekar untuk memainkan membernya

Siwon kocok batang itu hingga mengeras dan tegang.

"ahh hmmm Kyuhyun-ah tahan" Siwon menahan pinggul Kyuhyun dan gerakan itu semakin cepat

"ahh hyung!" Kyuhyun mendesah

"hmmm hmmm ahh" Siwon kembali mendesah lalu muncratlah sperma Kyuhyun juga Siwon bersamaan karena mereka mencapai orgasme bersama – sama

Mereka kembali saling membersihkan tubuh masing – masing. Saling menyabuni lalu saling mengeringkan dengan handuk.

"hyung!" Kyuhyun memanggil

"hmm?" jawab Siwon memakai handuk

"saranghae" Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon

"nado" Siwon kecup dahi Kyuhyun

Mereka berjalan bersama keluar kamar mandi sambil berciuman

"Jadi ini balas budi yang kamu berika pada kami?" eomma menyambut Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sama – sama beru keluar kamar mandi sambil berciuman

"eomma!" Siwon syock melihat eommanya berada didalam kamarnya dan mendapati kamar begitu berantakan sisa perang semalam

"seharusnya eomma mendengarkan penolakan kamu dulu saat namja aneh ini appa undang datang kerumah ini" eomma menatap Kyuhyun penuh kebencian

"eomma miane!" Siwon menundukan wajahnya

"sekarang kamu kemasi barang – barangmu! Dan segera tinggalkan rumah ini! Aku akan memberimu uang yang sangat banyak agar kamu bisa menjauhi anakku sejauh mungkin! Bila perlu kamu pergi keluar negeri dan jangan pernah kembali" eomma berniat mengusir Kyuhyun

"andwee eomma! Aku sangat mencintainya eomma" Siwon berteriak

"Siwon-ah!" eomma ikut berteriak dan mengundang tuan Choi masuk kedalam kamar itu menyaksikan jejak pergulatan putera kebanggannyanya

tbc

sumpah author ga bisa bikin nc yg hot *tutup muka

mudah"an makin suka ama ff wonkyu ini

jgn lupa review yah

saranghae


	7. Chapter 7

Tuan Choi masuk kedalam kamar diikuti Donghae, Yesung juga Ryeowook yang mendengar dengan jelas keributan dipagi hari dari kamar Siwon

"jelaskan dengan singkat apa yang sudah terjadi dikamar ini Siwon" bentak tuan Choi memekik dan membuat semua orang syock karena baru kali itu tuan Choi menunjukan taringnya dihadapan putera kebanggaanya

"mianata appa" Siwon menunduk dan memjamkan matanya karena tidak sanggup melihat kemarahan dari sang appa

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Ada apa ini?" tuan Choi menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang menakutkan

"miane ahjussi! Mata Kyuhyun berkaca – kaca

"appa masih bisa mentolelir kenakanalan mu saat melakukan penganiayaan dengan menghukummu menyita semua fasilitasmu. Tapi yang kamu lakukan saat ini appa sudah tidak bisa mentolelir lagi Siwon-ah. Kamu adalah umat yang sangat berdosa. Tuhan sudah menciptakan yeoja sebagai pasanganmu tapi kamu memilih untuk bersama namja! Binatang jantan saja bisa memilih betina sebagai pasangannya. Kelakuanmu lebih rendah dari seekor binatang" tuan Choi memegang dadanya karena jantungnya terasa sakit

"yeobo gwencana" eomma menghampiri tuan Choi cemas

"saat appa tahu kalau Kyuhyun adalah seorang gay sejujurnya appa ragu untuk mengundangnya hidup bersama kita. Tapi appa percaya kamu adalah umat Tuhan yang taat dan tahu akan dosa. Appa berharap kealimanmu dan pemahamanmu akan alkitab kamu bisa merubah Kyuhyun menjadi namja yang normal tapi ternyata kamu malah terperosok kedalam dunianya yang kotor. Usir mereka dari rumah ini! Rumah ini harus bersih dari pendosa seperti mereka" tuan Choi terlihat semakin rapuh

"yeobo! Apa maksud mereka?" eomma memapah tuan Choi duduk di sofa kamar Siwon

"dua orang pendosa itu! mulai saat ini aku tidak mempunyai anak bernama Choi Siwon" wajah tuan Choi tampak sedikit membiru

"appa!" Siwon merusaha mendekat

"jauhkan dia dariku! Usir mereka" tuan Choi pingsan karena tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit didada

"yeobo!" eomma teriak histeris

Donghae dan Yesung segera memanggil ambulance untuk membawa appa kerumah sakit. Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan eomma, sementara Siwon dan Kyuhyun berdiri mematung karena tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan

"hyung-ah! Wae?" Ryeowook terlihat kecewa

"kalian sudah dengar! Appa meminta kalian untuk pergi. Jadi pergilah tinggalkan rumah ini" eomma menangis dipelukan Ryeowook

"eomma!" Siwon mendekat

"berhenti disitu! Jangan dekati eomma Siwon-ah" eomma menangis semakin histeris

Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun lalu mengajaknya untuk segera berkemas membereskan barang – barangnya. Tidak banyak yang Siwon bawa hanya beberapa lembar pakaian juga tidak ketinggalan alkitab hadiah pemberian appa yang diberi di Jerusalem.

"kami pergi eomma! Jaga diri baik – baik" Siwon pamit pada eommanya yang duduk disamping appa yang terbaring lemas

"eomma rasa ini cukup untuk biaya hidup kalian! Hanya ini yang bisa eomma berikan untuk kalian" eomma memberikan segepok uang didalam amplop berwarna coklat

"eomma!" air mata Siwon menetes

"mianata nyonya! Saya mohon jangan usir Siwon hyung dari rumah ini! Sayalah yang bersalah karena saya telah menggodanya" Kyuhyun berlutut memohon kepada eomma

"Kyuhyun-ah" Siwon membentu Kyuhyun berdiri

"biarkan aku melakukannya hyung! Aku rela asal hyung tidak kehilangan keluarga hyung seperti aku! Miane aku yang bersalah" air mata Kyuhyun mengalir deras

"seharusnya kamu tidak pernah muncul dalam kehidupan kami pendosa!" eomma seketika menghampiri Kyuhyun memukuli kepala Kyuhyun juga menjambak rambutnya dengan kalap

"eomma! Andwee eomma" Siwon menghalangi eommanya dan melindungi Kyuhyun

"Siwon-ah! Kamu benar – benar!" eomma syock melihat pembelaan yang dilakukan Siwon terhadap Kyuhyun

"pergi kalian sekarang juga" eomma dorong Siwon dan Kyuhyun

"eomma!" Ryeowook menangis tersedu disaksikan Yesung juga Donghae yang ikut meneteskan air matanya

"hyung!" Donghae tampak sangat terpukul

"selamat tinggal Yesung hyung! Donghae-ah! Wookie-ah" Siwon pamit pada saudara – saudaranya sementara tangannya tidak lepas menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun

"hyung!" teriak Donghae bersusulan dengan Ryeowook

"Siwon-ssi! Kajima" Yesung berlari memeluk Siwon

"jaga eomma juga appa untukku hyung" Siwon membalas pelukan Yesung

Siwon dan Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan istana megah itu berpapasan dengan ambulance yang akan membawa appa menuju rumah sakit

"Tuhan lindungi appa! Aku mohon sembuhkan penyakitnya" doa Siwon dalam hati

"hyung! Miane" Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon

"gwencanayeo! Kajja" Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan istana itu

"kemana kita akan pergi hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon

"kita cari tempat tinggal saja dulu!" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum penuh luka

"nee" Kyuhyun pasrah mengikuti kekasihnya

Mereka berjalan menuju halte untuk menunggu bus jurusan Incheon. Mereka duduk bersampingan membawa perasaan tidak karuan. 10 menit mereka menunggu bus datang.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan didalam bus hijau itu. penumpang siang itu memang agak sepi sehingga banyak kursi yang masih kosong. Siwon dan Kyuhyun membisu seribu bahasa. Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka.

Setengah jam didalam bus mereka sampai di Incheon. Siwon menuntun Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti langkahnya mencari penginapan atau appartement murah untuk mereka tempati.

Siwon tahu satu tempat disana karena dulu dia pernah punya yeoja chingu yang tinggal didaerah situ.

"lewat sini" Siwon mencoba mengingat jalan menuju appartement murah namun cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali

"hyung! Aku percaya padamu aku pasti akan bahagia hidup denganmu hyung!" Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon dari belakang

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Siwon menghadap Kyuhyun lalu kembali memeluknya

"saranghae hyung" Kyuhyun rupanya tidak bosan untuk terus mengatakan itu

"nado!" Siwon mengecup dahi Kyuhyun dijalanan yang sepi itu

Mereka meneruskan langkahnya untuk mencari tempat yang Siwon maksud

"disini tempatnya!" Siwon menunjuk sebuah gedung berlantai 7

"apa hyung pernah kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun heran kenapa Siwon tahu tempat yang sederhara seperti itu

"nee! Yeoja chingu tinggal ditempat ini" jawab Siwon jujur

"yeoja chingu!" Kyuhyun cemas

"nee" jawab Siwon polos

Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun masuk kedalam lift untuk naik kelantai 5.

"hyung mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

"ikut aku" Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun keluar dari lift yang sudah sampai dilantai 5

Mereka berjalan menelusuri lorong mencari kamar bernomor 502. Siwon segera mengetuk pintu kamar bernomor 502. Tidak lama pintu kamar itu dibuka oleh seorang yeoja yang cantik berwajah lembut dan memiliki senyum yang sangat manis

"Yoona-ah!" sapa Siwon pada yeoja cantik itu

"oppa!" jawab Yoona kaget

"nee!" Siwon tersenyum pada Yoona lalu menatap Kyuhyun

"apa yang oppa lakukan disini?" tanya Yoona heran

"oppa diusir dari rumah! Oppa bingung harus kemana hanya tempat ini yang oppa ingat" jawab Siwon putus asa

"lalu namja ini?" Yoona menatap Kyuhyun

"dia kekasih ku" jawab Siwon jujur apa adanya

"mwo?" Yoona syock

"itulah sebabnya hyung diusir dari rumah" jawab Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun

"jadi maksud oppa kalian akan tinggal disini?" tanya Yoona masih tidak membiarkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun masuk

"ani! Kami akan menyewa kamar untuk kami berdua! Oppa minta tolong kamu carikan kamar kosong untuk kami" jawab Siwon

"arra! Masuklah" Yoona mempersilahkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun masuk

"sejak kapan kalian..." Yoona tidak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya

"kami baru meresmikan hubungan kami dan secepat itu appa mengetahuinya" jawab Siwon tidak lepas memandang Kyuhyun

"dulu oppa.." yoona menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan heran

"kamu yang terakhir Yoona-ah" Siwon memotong kalimat Yoona

"chukkae oppa! Kamu menemukan orang yang kamu cintai" Yoona menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun penuh simpaty

"gumawao" jawab Siwon tersenyum

"baiklah aku akan menghubungi ahjuma untuk menyiapkan kamar kosong buat kalian" Yoona membuatkan tamunya minuman

Yoona adalah mantan pacar Siwon yang terakhir sebelum Siwon menjalankan hukuman dikampus itu. Yoona adalah puteri dari mantan supir pribadi tuan Choi. Siwon yang dikeluarkan dari kampusnya di London karena kasus penganiayaan pulang ke Seoul lalu bertemu Yoona yang sesekali datang ke istana untuk menemui appanya.

Siwon langsung tertarik pada kecantikan Yoona yang natural tanpa riasan. Siwon menyatakan cintanya pada Yoona dan segera disambut oleh Yoona. Hubungan mereka hanya bertahan selama 5 bulan karena dilarang appanya Yoona yang sadar diri puterinya tidak sebanding dengan anak majikannya.

)(

Yoona berhasil mendapatkan kamar kosong buat Siwon dan Kyuhyun dilantai 4. Siwon dan Kyuhyun segera membereskan barang mereka juga membersihkan kamar itu dibantu Yoona.

"oppa! Apa kamu yakin sanggup tinggal ditempat seperti ini?" tanya Yoona yang meragukan kemandirian Siwon

"tentu saja" jawab Siwon lantang memasukan pakaiannya kedalam lemari

"aku akan memasakan makanan untuk kalian! Tapi ingat oppa harus membayarku" canda Yoona manja membuat Kyuhyun sedikit cemburu

"gumawao" Siwon tersenyum pada Yoona

"hyung" Kyuhyun sedikit protes

"gwencana" Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dihadapan Yoona

"oppa! Aku masih ada disini! Bisakah kalian menahannya sampai aku kembali keatas?" keluh Yoona yang risih menyaksikan kemesraan Siwon dan Kyuhyun

"miane" Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyuhyun

"oppa! Bagaimana kalau sore ini kita makan diluar saja! Aku tahu toko Ramyun yang enak disekitar sini" ajak yoona manja

"jinja?" Kyuhyun tampak semangat karena Ramyun adalan makanan kesukaannya

Kajja!" ajak Yoona menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengakrabkan diri

Siwon tampak senang melihat mantan juga kekasihnya akrab seperti itu. ada sedikit kebahagiaan yang masih bisa dia rasakan setelah pengusiran yang dilakukan keluarganya.

Mereka sudah sampai ditoko Ramyun yang dimaksud Yoona. Siwon duduk sendiri sementara Yoona dan Kyuhyun duduk sejajar dihadapannya

"oppa bagaimana menurutmu? Ramyun ini enakkan?" tanya Yoona pada Kyuhyun juga Siwon

"jeongmal mashita" jawab Kyuhyun spontan

"kamu suka?" tanya Siwon mesra pada Kyuhyun

"sangat hyung" jawab Kyuhyun menyantap ramyunya

Mereka menikmati hidangan Ramyun dengan lahap setelah cape memberesan kamar baru mereka. Setelah habis disantap mereka kembali keappartement dan masuk kedalam kamar masing – masing.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah berada didalam kamar yang sederhana itu

"kita benar – benar hanya berdua Kyuhyun-ah" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk ditepi ranjang

"iya hyung! Kita benar – benar berdua" jawab Kyuhyun

"aku masih mengkhawatirkan appa! Bagaimana keadaannya disana? Kenapa mereka tidak menghubungiku?" Siwon mencemaskan tuan Choi

"mianata hyung semua gara – gara aku" Kyuhyun menyesal

"gwencananyeo! Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Kyuhyun-ah" Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun membelai wajahnya

"aku sangat menyesal telah membuatmu jauh dengan keluargamu hyung" Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon yang masih berdiri

"sudahlah! Ini memang sudah seharusnya terjadi" Siwon duduk disamping Kyuhyun

Mereka saling bertatapan. Siwon lalu mengeliminasi jarak bibirnya dengan Kyuhyun. Seketika mereka berciuman peluh kelembutan. Siwon melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Kyuhyun lalu mengecup dahi Kyuhyun

"selamat malam matahariku! Isritahatlah esok ada banyak hal baru yang harus kita lakukan" Siwon membaringkan Kyuhyun

"mimpi yang indah duniaku" Kyuhyun tersenyum

Mereka berdua tidur melepaskan lelah dan beban di hari yang penuh kejutan itu. Kyuhyun tidur membelakangi Siwon yang memeluknya. Karena gelisah yang masih tersisa mereka tidak benar – benar tidur nyenyak dan sering terjaga saat mendengar suara bising.

)(

Pagi menyapa kedua namja tampan yang masih tidur itu. terdengar suara ponsel Siwon tanda menerima panggilan. Kyuhyun bangun lebih dulu setelah mendengar suara itu

"hyung! Ponselmu berbunyi" Kyuhyun mencoba membangunkan kekasihnya

"hmm" Siwon berusaha membuka matanya yang masih berat

Tangannya berusaha menggapai ponsel yang disimpan diatas meja nakas. Terlihat _caller id _dari Donghae. Siwon segera menjawab panggilan itu

"yeobseo" jawab Siwon

"hyung! Kamu dimana? Cepat pulang appa meninggal karena serangan jantung dan tidak bisa diselamatkan" suara Donghae terdengar lirih karena dia memang sedang menagis

"mwo? Andweeeeeeeeeeee" teriak Siwon histeris

"hyung! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun panik

"appa meninggal karena aku Kyuhyun-ah! Ottokhe? Ottokhe?" Siwon menutup wajahnya

tbc

makin tragis yah? cinta terlarang Wonkyu sudah memakan korban

makin penasaran kan ama next chap?

keep reading yah jgn lupa reviewnya

gumawao


	8. Chapter 8

"hyung! Bangun hyung sadarlah" Kyuhyun panik melihat Siwon mengingau sambil berteriak dalam mimpi buruknya

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun

"hyung! Gwecana? Apa hyung bermimpi buruk?" tanya Kyuhyun mencemaskan Siwon

"nee! Aku bermimpi appa meninggal dirumah sakit Kyuhyun-ah! Itu terasa begitu nyata buatku! Dalam mimpi Donghae menelponku memberitahukan kalau appa meninggal" Siwon mencoba mengatur nafasnya

"hyung apakah kamu menyesal karena memilih pergi bersamaku? Sepertinya hyung sangat sedih harus berpisah dengan orang tua juga keluarga hyung" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi sedih

"ani! hyung tidak menyesal hyung hanya sedih jika mimpi hyung menjadi kenyataan. Hyung sangat mencintai appa" Siwon membelai wajah Kyuhyun

"hyung kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta padamu? Dan membuatmu terpisah dengan keluargamu" mata Kyuhyun berkaca – kaca

"Kyuhyun-ah! Aku bahagia bisa bersama kamu. Jadi tolonglah kamu jangan menyesalinya dan jangan pernah menyalahkan diri kamu sendiri" Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat

"hari sudah pagi hyung! Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini? Kita tidak mungkin pergi kekampus bukan?" Kyuhyun bertanya

"mola! Sepertinya seharian ini akan kita habiskah hanya diam dirumah tanpa melakukan apapun yang berarti" Siwon melihat sekeliling kamar yang sederhana itu

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk seseorang

"oppa apa kalian sudah bangun?" ternyata Yoona yang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka

"nee!" jawab Siwon turun dari kasurnya untuk membuka pintu

"oppa aku sudah membuatkan kalian kimbab untuk sarapan!" Yoona masuk membawa piring berisi kimbab buatannya untuk Siwon dan Kyuhyun

"gumawao! Kamu sangat perhatian" Siwon menutup pintu kamarnya

"ingat ini aku lakukan bukan Cuma – Cuma! Oppa harus membayarku setiap akhir pekan" Yoona berar – benar serius berbisnis dengan Siwon

"jinja! Oppa pikir kamu hanya bercanda" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun geli

"tentu saja kamu harus membayarnya hyung!" Kyuhyun turun dari kasur bergabung bersama Siwon dan Yoona dikursi tamu

"Kyuhyun lebih realistis oppa! Aku sangat menyukainya" canda Yoona menggoda Siwon

"andwee dia kekasihku kamu harus bersaing denganku" Siwon melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kyuhyun membuat Yoona risih

"aisshh jinja! Oppa kamu benar – benar gila" Yoona melempar bantal kursi kewajah Siwon lalu keluar meninggalkan pasangan sejenis itu

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kepergian Yoona lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Jika suatu saat kamu mulai bosan denganku maka aku akan terus mencari cara bagaimana mendapatkan cintamu kembali" Siwon mengecup dahi Kyuhyun

"aku tidak akan pernah bosan denganmu Hyung! Aku sangat mencintaimu aku akan terus berusaha mempertahankan cinta ini sampai ajal memisahkan kita hyung!" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya pasrah untuk menunggu kecupan hangat dari Siwon

Mereka berdua berciuman dengan penuh kelembutan. Bibir mereka berpagutan saling menghisap lidah diiringi desahan.

"hyung rasa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk melanjutkannya Kyuhyun-ah! Hyung masih belum tahu keadaan Appa disana" Siwon segera melepaskan Kyuhyun dari pelukannya sebelum hasratnya semakin tinggi

"arra" Kyuhyun menjauh

"habiskan kimbabmu lebih baik kita mandi lalu kita keluar untuk mencari udara segar diluar" ajak Siwon melahap Kimbab buatan Yoona

"kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun ikut melahap kimbabnya

"kemana saja asal berdua denganmu itu sudah lebih dari cukup" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun penuh kasih

"aku ingin sekali pergi ke taman Namsan. Sudah lama aku ingin pergi ketempat itu. aku ingin naik keatas menara lalu memasang gembok cinta yang bertuliskan nama kita disana" Kyuhyun tersipu saat mengutarakan keinginanya

"jinja? Baiklah kita pergi kesana" Siwon setuju dengan ide cemerlang dari Kyuhyun

)(

Kyuhyun dan Siwon pergi memakai bus dari Incheon menuju Namsan. Cuaca hari itu memang cerah dan sangat mendukung. Siwon sudah tidak canggung lagi menunjukan kemesraannya bersama Kyuhyun dihadapan penumpang bus lainnya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

Mereka sudah sampai dikawasan Namsan dan segera berjalan menuju menara N Seoul untuk memasang gembok cinta seperti rencana mereka sebelumnya. Gembok itu dijual oleh pedagang disekitar menara dalam berbagai bentuk ada yang berbentuk hati, borgol, bentuk gembok biasa dan banyak tulisan – tulisan romantis juga beberapa doa dan harapan.

Siwon membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk memilih gembok seperti apa yang akan dia pilih untuk mereka pasang diatas menara itu. ternyata Kyuhyun memilih borgol yang akan mereka pasang dimenara.

"waeyeo? Kenapa borgol yang kamu pilih Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Siwon heran

"karena aku tidak jauh beda dengan pencuri yang sudah menculikmu dan memisahkanmu dari keluargamu hyung! Maka gembok yang paling pantas aku pilih yah borgol ini" Kyuhyun menyerahkan borgol itu pada Siwon untuk segera ditulisnya memakai spidol permanent

"baiklah apapun alasanmu bagiku kamu bukanlah penjahat tapi malaikat yang sudah memberikan cinta yang begitu indah" Siwon segera menuliskan namanya dilingkara borgol yang satu bertuliskan

_"Choi Siwon akan selalu mencintai Cho Kyuhyun selamanya sampai maut memisahkan kami"_

Siwon menyerahkan borgol itu pada Kyuhyun untuk menuliskan apa yang dia harapkan. Kyuhyun membaca terlebih dahulu apa yang sudah Siwon tuliskan. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menatap Siwon sambil berkata saranghae tanpa bersuara lalu menulis sesuatu dilingkar borgol yang masih kosong berisi

_"aku Cho Kyuhyun akan memilih untuk bertahan mencintai Choi siwon apapun kondisinya sampai ajal memisahkan kami"_

Mereka lalu naik keatas puncak menara yang memiliki ketinggian lebih dari 230 meter.

Pemandangan kota Seoul terlihat dengan sangat jelas dan begitu indah dari atas menara N Seoul. Siwon menuntun Kyuhyun untuk mendekati pagar besi yang sudah dipenuhi gembok cinta milik ribuan pasangan lainnya.

"Tuhan aku tahu kami adalah pendosa yang sangat hina! Tapi bisakah Engkau mengabulkan doa kami? Kami ingin terus bersama selamanya dan tidak terpisahkan" doa Siwon dalam hati sebelum memasang borgol itu dipagar menara

"pasangkan hyung pally!" Kyuhyun sudah tidak sabar ingin segera memasangkan borgol itu dipagar

"nee" Siwon mengunci borgol itu dipagar dan menyerahkan kuncinya kepada Kyuhyun

"kita buang sama – sama hyung!" Kyuhyun menepi semakin dekat dengan pagar

"kami akan selalu saling mencintai selamanya" teriak Kyuhyun membuang kunci itu dari atas menara

"kamu bahagia Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak sangat puas karena keinginannya sudah terpenuhi

"tentu saja! Hyung gumawao" Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon

"hyung juga bahagia sangat bahagia" bisik siwon ditelinga Kyuhyun

Mereka kembali menikmati pemandangan indah kota Seoul dari atas menara itu. lalu terdengar ponsel Siwon berbunyi tanda menerima panggilan.

Siwon segera merogoh saku mantelnya untuk mengambil ponsel. Donghae lah yang tengah meneleponnya. Siwon segera menjawab panggilan Donghae

Dalam percakapan melalui telpon, Donghae menanyakan dimana posisi Siwon saat ini karena dia sudah ditugaskan sang eomma mengantarkan mobil milik Siwon untuk dipakainya. Siwon tentu saja heran kenapa eomma tiba – tiba mengirimkan mobil miliknya padahal kemari eomma begitu murka padanya.

Donghae menjelaskan eomma kemarin syok berat mendapati putera kebanggaannya memiliki penyimpangan sexual ditambah appa yang terkena serangan jantung.

Eomma menyesal karena telah memperlakukan Siwon sangat kasar dan mengusirnya. Eomma menjadi lebih tenang setelah dokter memastikan kondisi appa baik – baik saja dan sudah boleh dibawa pulang tanpa harus menginap.

Siwon meminta Donghae untuk menemuinya disekitar Namsan karena dia memang sedang berada disitu.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Hyung punya kabar gembira buat kamu dan buat kita" ujar Siwon selepas menutup ponselnya

"apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

"appa sudah dinyatakan baik – baik saja bahkan appa sudah pulang kerumah. Dan satu lagi, eomma memerintah Donghae untuk mengantarkan mobil milik hyung" Siwon tampak sangat ceria

"jinja? Itu artinya eomma sudah tidak marah lagi sama kamu hyung" Kyuhyun ikut senang

"kajja kita turun karena Donghae dalam perjalanan kemari" ajak Siwon menuntun tangan Kyuhyun

Mereka berdua segera turun dari menara itu untuk menemui Donghae disekitar taman.

Donghae datang membawa mobil sedan milik Siwon. Diikuti Yesung dan Ryeowook membawa mobil yang dulu biasa mereka pakai saat pergi kekampus.

"mereka datang hyung!" Kyuhyun menyambut kedatangan Donghae dan yang lainnya

"halo Kyu! Ternyata kita bertemu lagi" sapa Donghae ketus pada Kyuhyun

"halo" balas Kyuhyun dingin

"hyung bagaimana keadaanmu?" Donghae tampak mencemaskan Siwon

"aku baik – baik saja" jawab Siwon tersenyum menyambut kedatangan saudara angkatnya

"hyung kami sangat kehilanganmu" Ryeowook berlari memeluk Siwon

"baru kemarin kita berpisah kenapa kamu berlebihan seperti ini?" Siwon memeluk Ryeowook

"Siwon-ssi" Yesung memanggil Siwon

"nee hyung" Siwon segera memeluk Yesung

"bagaimana keadaan appa juga eomma?" tanya Siwon

"appa sudah jauh lebih baik! Dokter bilang appa syok ringan dan tidak membahayakan nyawanya" jawab Ryeowook

"kalau eomma lebih banyak melamun dan murung sejak kepergianmu hyung" jawab Donghae terus menatap Siwon

"sampaikan maafku juga rasa terima kasihku buat appa dan eomma hyung-ah" Siwon menatap yesung

"akan aku sampaikan Siwon-ah" janji Yesung pada Siwon

Mereka semua mengobrol panjang lebar ditaman itu sementara Kyuhyun hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik tanpa ikut bersuara seperti yang lainnya.

"kami harus segera pulang hyung! Kami sangat mengkhawatirkan eomma" Donghae pamit

"gumawao pada kalian semua! Aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Tolong jaga eomma juga appa buatku yah" Siwon memeluk saudaranya satu persatu

"hyung apa mungkin kamu tidak akan pernah pulang?" tanya Ryeowook

"selama mereka menentang hubungan kami! Hyung tidak bisa pulang" Siwon kembali menatap Kyuhyun

"tentu saja" Donghae berlalu mendahului Yesung dan Ryeowook

Donghae, Yesung juga Ryeowook sudah pergi meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun ditaman Namsan.

"kita pulang hyung!" ajak Kyuhyun menatap langit yang mulai gelap

"bagaimana jika kita rayakan dulu dengan menyantap ramyun ditempat yang ditunjukan Yoona?" ajak Siwon

"baiklah itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan" Kyuhyun mengamini ajakan Siwon

Mereka masuk kedalam mobil sedan yang baru diantar Donghae. Siwon mulai menyalakan mesinnya lalu segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang karena jalanan sedikit padat dikawasan Namsan.

"aku akan menikahimu Kyuhyun-ah!" tiba – tiba Siwon berkata membuat Kyuhyun terkejut

"mwo? Menikahiku?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan ekspresi tercengang

"hyung sudah memikirkannya secara matang saat appa dan eomma menentang hubungan kita! Tapi seketika hyung urungkan keinginan ini karena appa terkena serangan jantung. Tapi setelah hyung mengetahui kondisi appa sudah membaik keinginan itu datang kembali. Hyung benar – benar ingin menikahimu" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sangat serius tidak ada canda

"bagaimana bisa hyung? Tidak akan pernah ada gereja dan pendeta gila yang mau menikahkan kita" ujar Kyuhyun mematahkan semangat Siwon

"bukan disini Kyuhyun-ah tapi diluar negeri! Hyung sudah mencari tahu daftar negara yang sudah mengakui hubungan sejenis dan melegalkannya dalam ikatan perkawinan. Ada Spanyol, Belanda juga Islandia" Siwon berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun

"jinja? Apakah hyung serius ingin menikahiku?" Kyuhyun tampak sangat emosional

"tentu saja matahariku" Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun

"lalu negara mana yang akan Hyung pilih?" tanya Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya

"mungkin Spanyol! Hyung ingin sekali pergi ke sana" jawab Siwon spontan

"aku sudah tidak sabar ingin seger mewujudkannya hyung" Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Siwon.

Kedai Ramyun yang pernah ditunjukan Yoona sudah didepan mata. Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya tepat didepan kedai itu. Kyuhyun segera melepaskan sabuk pengamannya untuk turun dari mobil Siwon. Begitu juga Siwon dia segera melepaskan sabuk pengamannya untuk turun mengikuti Kyuhyun

"maaf tuan! Anda tidak boleh parkir ditempat ini karena akan menghalangi jalan keluar masuk pengunjung! Silahkan parkirkan mobil anda diseberang sana" ujar petugas parkir pada Siwon menunjukan areal parkir yang masih kosong lumayan jauh dari kedai Ramyun

"baiklah" Siwon segera masuk kembali kedalam mobil untuk memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat yang sudah ditunjukan tanpa memasang kembali sabuk pengamannya.

"braaakkkkkk" terdengar suara benturan yang sangat keras dari jalanan ternyata mobil Siwon yang baru keluar dari parkir ditabrak bagian belakangnya oleh sebuah truk besar dan menghempaskan tubuh Siwon keluar dari mobilnya terlempar kejalanan karena dia tidak memakai sabuk pengaman

"hyuuuuuuuuuuung" teriak Kyuhyun histeris berlari menghampiri tubuh Siwon yang sudah bersimbah darah terkapar diatas jalanan

Seketika kerumunan orang berkumpul disekitar tubuh Siwon. Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon yang penuh darah dikepala sehingga menutup seluruh wajahnya, kyuhyun menangis histeris melihat kekasihnya dalam kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan

"hyuuuuung aku mohon jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku" teriak Kyuhyun semakin histeris

"panggilkan ambulance!" teriak seorang yang berada disana

Tidak lama ambulance segera datang untuk membawa Siwon kerumah sakit terdekat. Kyuhyun yang panik dan tampak syok berat ikut serta dalam ambulance itu. denyut nadi Siwon terdengar begitu lemah dan darah terus menetes membasahi ambulance itu.

"hyung jangan pergi! Bertahanlah aku mohon hyung!" lirih Kyuhyun membuat petugas ambulance haru melihatnya

"berdoalah tuan! Hyungmu pasti akan selamat kami akan berusaha mengantarnya secepat mungkin" petugas itu mencoba menenangkan hati Kyuhyun.

Siwon segera ditangani secara intensive oleh dokter jaga di UGD rumah sakit internasioanal sesaat setelah ambulance sampai. Kyuhyun masih gemetar dan syok berat menunggu Siwon diluar ruangan.

"Tuhan tolong selamatkan Siwon hyung aku mohon padamu! Aku rela jika harus meninggalkannya dan mengembalikannya kejalan yang benar Tuhan dan kembali menjadi umatmu yang taat asal kau memberinya kesempatan untuk hidup" itulah doa yang Kyuhyun panjatkan dalam hatinya yang paling dalam

**tbc**

****udah ada yang nangis belum nih?

pasti gak nyangka yah kalau kematian appa ternyata mimpi buruk abang Siwon?

cukup tragiskan chapter ini?

jgn lupa review yah!

gumawaooooo *hugs


	9. Chapter 9

Siwon sudah lebih dari 30 menit berada diruang ICU untuk mendapatkan pertolongan. Kyuhyun sangat gelisah menunggu kabar dari dokter yang memeriksa Siwon kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun baru teringat disaku celananya ada I Phone mili Siwon. Dia lalu memutuskan untuk menelpon Donghae mengabarkan berita buruk padanya tentang Siwon.

Kyuhyun sudah berbincang panjang lebar dengan Donghae melalui ponsel milik Siwon. Kyuhyun jelaskan seluruh kejadian yang menimpa Siwon. Donghae bereaksi histeris saat mendengar kabar dari Kyuhyun.

Donghae memaki Kyuhyun dan menyalahkan Kyuhyun atas tragedi yang menimpa Siwon. Kyuhyun terngiang akan perkataan Siwon diakhir percakapannya

"aku bersumpah sampai aku mati aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Siwon Hyung! Mata diganti mata! Kaki diganti kaki! Nyawa diganti nyawa itulah yang akan aku lakukan untuk menghukummu Kyuhyun-ssi!"

"Tuhan aku tahu dengan pasti Engkau memang sedang menghukumku! Aku pasrah dan akan menerima semua hukumanmu. Tapi selamatkan Siwon Hyung jangan Kau buat dia menderita Tuhan" Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya.

Tuan Choi, eomma, Donghae, Yesung dan Ryeowook tiba lebih dulu dibanding dokter yang memeriksa Siwon didalam ruang ICU. Mereka segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang duduk lemas menutupi wajahnya yang sedang menangis.

"dasar pembawa sial!" eomma menjambak rambut Kyuhyun lalu memukuli wajahnya berkali – kali

Kyuhyun pasrah dan menerima perlakuan kasar dari eomma

"chaggiya! Hentikan" tuan Choi mencoba menarik istrinya

Yesung menarik Kyuhyun agar terhindar dari amukan eomma

"bersabarlah! Eomma sangat panik saat mendapat kabar yang menimpa Siwon-ssi" Yesung mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun

"gwencana hyung! Aku sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini" Kyuhyun mencoba merapihkan rambutnya yang tadi dijambak eomma

"sudah berapa lama Siwon berada didalam?" tanya tuan Choi sedikit ramah pada Kyuhyun

"hampir satu jam tuan!" jawab Kyuhyun menjadi kaku bersikap

"apakah dia akan selamat?" tuan Choi memegang dadanya

"appa! Gwencana?" Donghae mencemaskan kondisi tuan Choi

"bawa aku duduk!" tuan Choi merangkulkan tangannya dibahu Donghae

"saya berjanji jika Siwon hyung selamat! saya akan pergi meninggalkannya dan akan mengembalikan Siwon hyung pada kalian! Tapi ijinkan saya menunggunya saat ini sampai dokter mengabarkan Siwon hyung sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Dengan begitu saya bisa pergi dengan tenang" Kyuhyun memelas

"kamu harus membuktikan janjimu" eomma berkata sinis

Akhirnya keluarlah dokter yang memeriksa Siwon. Memberi kabar tentang kondisi Siwon pasca kecelakaan yang menimpanya

"kalian semua keluarganya?" tanya dokter Jung

"saya appanya!" tuan Choi menghampiri dokter Jung

"putera anda koma! Saya belum bisa memastikan masa kritisnya sudah lewat atau tidak. Tapi setelah memeriksa organ vitalnya semua rangsangan yang sudah kami berikan mendapatkan reaksi yang bagus dan berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Tapi cedera yang dialami Siwon-ssi adalah cedera otak. Dimana gejalanya baru bisa terlihat saat Siwon-ssi sadar"

"gejala yang ditimbulkan pasien cedera otak itu bervariasi. Ada yang menjadi hilang ingatan, gangguan kejiwaan, berperilaku tidak seperti biasanya yang lainnya yang berhubungan dengan psykologis"

"selain itu ada hal lain yang akan saya sampaikan dan ini pasti sangat menyakitkan untuk kalian" dokter Jung menghentikan kalimatnya

"apa itu dok?" tanya Donghae penasaran

"retina mata Siwon-ssi rusak terkeca pecahan kaca mobil. Dan kami sudah memeriksanya. Kami sudah bisa menyimpulkan kalau mata Siwon-ssi mengalami kebutaan karena luka yang dialami retinanya" dokter Jung berhasil membuat semua menjadi tidak berdaya

"mwo? Andweeeeeee!" teriak eomma histeris

"Tuhan!" tuan Choi tampak kesakitan dibagian dadanya

"tuan gwencana?" dokter Jung memeriksa tuan Choi

"suster bawa blankar kemari ada pasien jantung" teriak dokter Jung memanggil perawat

"kenapa kamu harus datang kekehidupan kami Kyuhyun-ssi? Jika kamu tidak pernah muncul maka Siwon hyung tidak akan mengalami ini" Donghae menangis terisak

"miane" Kyuhyun pun menangis

)(

Singkat cerita Siwon sudah koma selama lima hari. Kyuhyun hanya pulang satu kali saja untuk berganti pakaian dan mengabarkan Yoona tentang kejadian yang menimpa Siwon. Yoona ikut berduka dan sangat bersedih atas apa yang sudah terjadi

"kamu harus tahu Kyuhyun-ssi! Walaupun aku tidak begitu lama menjalin kasih dengan oppa, tapi aku bisa merasakan tatapan oppa yang begitu hangat dan tulus saat dia menatap kamu. Aku yakin sekali oppa sangat mencintai kamu dan bahagia berada disisi kamu! Jadi bertahanlah dan berjuang untuk cinta yang kalian punya" Yoona mengucapkan kalimat itu saat Kyuhyun menangis dalam pelukannya karena tidak kuat menahan duka derita yang sudah dialaminya bersama Siwon

Pagi itu Kyuhyun terjaga karena alarm yang berbunyi untuk membangunkannya. Kyuhyun pulang tadi malam dari rumah sakit karena diusir oleh eomma dan melarangnya untuk kembali menemui Siwon dirumah sakit.

Ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi tanda menerima panggilan yang ternyata dari Yesung. Kyuhyun segera menjawabnya

"yeobseo?" Kyuhyun mengangkat telponnya

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Kemarilah sekarang juga! Siwon-ssi sudah sadar dari komanya" Yesung memberi kabar yang sangat menggembirakan

"jinja?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin meyakinkan diri

"hmm! Saat ini dokter sedang memeriksanya Kemarilah pally!" Yesung memerintah

"baiklah aku akan segera datang" Kyuhyun menutup ponselnya lalu bergegeas kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan segera pergi kerumah sakit untuk menemui Siwon yang katanya sudah sadar.

Kyuhyun pergi kerumah sakit ditemani Yoona mantan Siwon yang kini menjadi sahabatnya. Mereka berdua pergi memakai bus kota.

Mereka sudah sampai dilorong menuju ruangan dimana Siwon berada. Tampak tuan Choi yang duduk dikursi rodanya sedang membaca alkitab, eomma, Donghae, Yesung dan Ryeowook sedang duduk cemas menunggu kabar terbaru tentang Siwon

"anneyeo!" sapa Kyuhyun pada semua

"Kyuhyun-ah! Hyung sudah sadar" Ryeowook memeluk Kyuhyun kegirangan spontan

"nee! Aku sangat senang mendengarnya" Kyuhyun tersenyum

Tim Dokter yang memeriksa Siwon keluar serentak dan hanya satu yang menjelaskan pada pihak keluarga

"diantara kalian siapa yang bernama Kyuhyun?" tanya dokter pada semua

"saya dok!" Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya

"masuklah terlebih dahulu! Nama yang terus dia panggil begitu sadar adalah nama kamu Kyuhyun-ssi" ucapan dokter Jung melemaskan hati eomma, appa dan yang lainnya

"namaku?" Kyuhyun tampak tidak yakin

"betul" dokter meyakinkan Kyuhyun

"bocah ini! Benar – benar keterlaluan" keluh appa tersenyum karena dia teringat akan doanya yang pernah dia panjatkan dimalam pertama Siwon koma

Appa berdoa dalam hatinya dan doanya adalah

"Tuhan! Aku akan merelakan Siwon bahagia dengan pilihan hidupnya sendiri dan biarkan dia hidup Tuhan" itulah isi dari doa yang Tuan Choi panjatkan

"tuan apakah anda mengijinkan saya masuk kedalam?" Kyuhyuh meminta ijin tuan Choi

"masuklah! Karena kamu adalah orang pertama yang ingin sekali dia temui" tuan Choi pasrah menerima kenyataan

"gumawao?" Kyuhyun segera masuk kedalam kamar

"anda beserta istri anda saya persilahkan masuk tapi maaf Siwon pasti tidak bisa melihat anda karena dia buta sekarang" Dokter Jung terus saja berhasil membuat lemas

Kyuhyun melihat Siwon terbaring lemas dengan mata tertutup dan ada beberapa luka jahitan dikelopaknya. Eomma dan tuan Choi menahan tangisnya mendapati kodisi puteranya yang sangat memprihatinkan

"hyung! Ini aku Kyuhyun mataharimu" Kyuhyun mencoba menyentuh tangan Siwon

"Kyuhyun-ah! Aku tidak bisa membuka mataku" keluh Siwon sedih

"itu karena matamu masih terluka hyung! Nanti hyung pasti akan bisa membuka mata hyung jika lukanya sudah sembuh" Kyuhyun menghibur Siwon

"kamu bohong Kyuhyun-ah! Aku pasti tidak akan pernah bisa membuka mataku karena rasanya sangat sakit" Siwon meringis

"aku berkata dengan sangat jujur hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun membelai wajah Siwon ragu karena eomma juga tuan Choi berada disana

"arahkan tanganku untuk membelai wajah indahmu Kyu! Aku sangat merindukannya" pinta Siwon

Kyuhyun menuruti keinginan Siwon dan mengarahkan tangan Siwon kewajahnya. Sambil menatap eomma dan tuan Choi dengan tatapan kaku

"Aku masih bisa membayangkan betapa tampannya wajahmu Kyu meski hanya menyentuhnya seperti ini" Siwon terus meraba wajah Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menahan isak tangisnya agar tidak didengar oleh Siwon

"apa yang ingin sekali kamu lihat saat matamu bisa terbuka hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun mengontrol suaranya agar tidak terdengar kalau dia sedang menangis

"wajahmu Kyu! Aku ingin sekali melihat wajahmu kembali" jawab Siwon lantang

"sebesar apa keinginanmu untuk dapat membuka kembali matamu hyung?" Kyuhyun terus bertanya

"sangat besar Kyu! Sebesar cintaku padamu. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu, senyummu, ekspresi manjamu, dan marahmu. Aku juga ingin melihat appa dan eomma walau dari kejauhan karena mereka pasti masih membenciku. Aku juga ingin melihat Donghae, Yesung hyung juga Ryeowook. Aku ingin melihat mereka semua" Siwon melepaskan belaiannya dari wajah Kyuhyun

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu hyung! Kamu sering bilang aku adalah mataharimu. Tugas matahari adalah menerangi bumi bukan? Tugasku untukmu berarti memberimu sinar saat kamu gelap seperti saat ini kan hyung? Aku harus selalu bisa menjadi penerangmu. Maka aku akan memberikannya untukmu hyung karena akulah mataharimu" air mata Kyuhyun tidak lagi terbendung

"apa maksud ucapanmu itu Kyu? Hyung tidak mengerti

"lupakan hyung aku hanya asal bicara" Kyuhyun menyeka air matanya

"Siwon-ah! Eomma dan appa ada disini nak kami ada disampingmu dan kami tidak membencimu" eomma memeluk Siwon dan menangis tersedu diikuti appa yang membelai kepala Siwon

"appa, eomma, miane" Siwon menangis

Suasana didalam kamar itu haru sekali. Siwon segera dipindahkan keruang perawatan VVIP. Bergantian giliran Yesung, Donghae dan Ryeowook untuk berbincang dengan Siwon.

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara enam mata dengan eomma juga Tuan Choi diluar kamar Siwon.

"maaf kalau saya lancang karena meminta tuan dan nyonya untuk berbicara disini" sesal Kyuhyun

"katakan apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan dengan kami?" tanya tuan Choi

"saya ingin sekali membuat Siwon hyung bahagia, begitu juga dengan saya. Saya ingin sekali hidup bahagia disisa umur saya. Dan kebahagiaan kami adalah saat kami bersama. Apakah appa dan eomma akan merestui hubungan kami dan melepaskan kami jika aku mendonorkan mataku untuk Siwon hyung agar dia bisa melihat lagi?" Kyuhyun berkata bak petir disiang bolong mengejutkan tuang Choi dan eomma

"mwo? Kamu hendak mendonorkan matamu hanya demi kelangsungan cinta terlarang kalian?" eomma tampak menyepelekan

"nee" jawab Kyuhyun

"kamu tahu kan artinya mendonorkan mata? Berarti kamu tidak akan lagi bisa melihat dunia ini. Apa kamu rela kehilangan dunia yang begini indah hanya demi cinta gilamu itu?" eomma memang tidak pernah yakin pada Kyuhyun

"saya rela nyonya! Bagi saya keindahan didunia ini hanyalah Siwon hyung! Yang lainnya hanya hiasan saja. Saya akan menyimpan baik – baik wajah Siwon hyung yang rupawan itu dalam hati saya sebelum saya benar – benar buta. Wajah itu tidak akan pernah hilang dan berubah dalam ingatan saya. Bagi saya itu sudah cukup. Saya tidak ingin melihat yang lainnya lagi selama saya bisa merasakan Siwon hyung ada didekat saya" Kyuhyun berkata sangat berapi – api

"jinja? Apa kamu rela memberikan matamu untuk anak kami? Mata adalah jendela dunia kamu akan kehilangan duniamu" tuan Choi berkata penuh haru

"tuan tadi mendengar sendiri bagaimana Siwon hyung memanggil ku. Hyung selalu bilang aku adalah mataharinya. Aku juga punya panggilan untuknya DUNIA. Buatku Siwon hyung adalah duniaku. Aku sudah memliki dunia jika aku memiliki Siwon hyung" jawab Kyuhyun merubah cara pandang tuan Choi dan eomma

"gumawao! Appa tidak pernah menyangka sehebat itu Siwon dalam hidupmu! Baiklah aku akan merestui kalian jika kamu memang bersedia mendonorkan matamu untuk Siwon" appa menepuk bahu Kyuhyun

"gumawao Kyuhyun-ah!" eomma memeluk Kyunyun hangat

tbc

makin gak bisa ditebak yah ceritanya?

g kok Siwon g hilang ingatan

author juga udah sering baca ff dmn tokoh utamanya hilang ingatan karena kecelakaan :p

authorkan paling doyan bikin ff ngeyel

keep reading n review yah!

gumawao


	10. Chapter 10

Tuan Choi dan eomma merenung didalam kamarnya memikirkan niat Kyuhyun yang merelakan matanya demi rasa cintanya terhadap Siwon.

"yeobo Eottokhe? Apakah kita memang harus merelakan Siwon meneruskan hubungan terlarangnya dengan Kyuhyun? Apa kata mereka? Bagaimana karirmu didunia bisnis? Apa kata pendeta?" eomma memikirkan banyak hal

"Siwon adalah anak kita yang kamu lahirkan dari rahimmu chaggiya. Tapi Siwon juga punya hak untuk hidup bahagia sesuai dengan pilihannya. Berita buruk yang menimpa Siwon saat itu seperti sebuah kiamat untukku. Kita sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana Siwon sangat mencintai namja itu dan kita juga melihat Siwon begitu bahagia bersamanya. Tidak ada salahnya bagi kita untuk membiarkannya bahagia" tuan Choi lebih terbuka menerima hubungan asmara anaknya dengan Kyuhyun

"yeobo! Kenapa anak itu harus masuk dalam kehidupan kita dan merubah hidup Siwon seperti ini?" eomma menangis dibahu tuan Choi

"Tuhan pasti punya maksud dibalik semua ini!" tuan Choi memeluk istrinya

Ditempat lain didalam kamar rawat Siwon, Kyuhyun dengan begitu setia menunggui Siwon disamping tempat tidurnya. Dia berusaha untuk terus terjaga dan tidak memejamkan matanya walau sekejap karena dia khawatir Siwon tiba – tiba terbangun. Terdengar suara pintu diketuk seseorang. Kyuhyun segera membuka pintu kamar itu

"Donghae-ssi! Kamu datang?" tanya Kyuhyun heran karena Donghae datang tengah malam

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu Kyuhyun-ssi" Donghae masuk tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun mempersilahkannya

"baiklah!" Kyuhyun menutup kembali pintu kamar itu

"apakah Siwon hyung tidur nyenyak?" tanya Donghae menghampiri Siwon yang terbaring

"sepertinya begitu" jawab Kyuhyun ikut melihat Siwon

"hyung tidak akan mendengarkan apa yang kita bicarakan bukan?" bisik Donghae melangkah menuju kursi

"mola!" jawab Kyuhyun mengikuti Donghae duduk dikursi

"aku sudah mendengar semua dari eomma!" ujar Donghae

"mwo?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya

"tentang niatmu yang ingin mendonorkan matamu buat Hyung" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun

"nee" Kyuhyun menunduk

"Apakah hyung begitu penting buatmu?" Donghae tampak kecewa

"sepertinya kamu keberatan? Waeyeo?" Kyuhyun mencurigai Donghae

"aku juga mencintainya lebih dulu dari kamu Kyuhyun-ssi! Aku sangat menyayangi dan mengaguminya. Tapi aku kalah banyak dari kamu. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa hyung lebih memilihmu dari pada aku!" Donghae menutup wajahnya

"Donghae-ssi!" Kyuhyun terperangah mendengar pengakuan Donghae

"saat mendengar kabar dari dokter tentang mata Siwon hyung yang menjadi buta, aku sama sekali tidak pernah berfikir untuk merelakan mataku ini untuknya. Aku malah sibuk memikirkan bagaimana nantinya saat hyung sadar mendapati matanya tidak mampu lagi untuk melihat dunia ini juga tidak lagi bisa melihatku. Tapi kamu malah merelakan matamu dan mengorbankan hidupmu tidak lagi melihat dunia ini demi hyung. Hyung memang pantas mendapatkan cinta yang begitu tulus dari kamu, chukkae kali ini aku bersungguh – sunggung memberikan selamat untuk kalian. Semoga kalian bahagia" air mata Donghae menetes membasahi pipinya

"Donghae-ssi! Mianata aku tidak pernah mengetahui tentang perasaanmu terhadap Siwon hyung! Mianata karena aku telah merampasnya darimu" Kyuhyun menyesal

"gwencanayeo! Aku iklas untuk kalian. Aku sudah puas hanya menjadi dongsaeng untuknya. Sudah saatnya aku pulang" Donghae berdiri

"bermalamlah disini Donghae-ssi! Temani Siwon hyung! Aku yakin kehadiranmu malam ini juga sangat diinginkan Siwon hyung" Kyuhyun mengundang

Air mata Siwon mengalir dari sudut mata membasahi pelipisnya. Siwon mendengar dengan jelas semua percakapan Donghae juga Kyuhyun yang begitu mengharukan. Siwon yang tidak tahu tentang kebutaannya kini menjadi tahu. Dia berusaha mengontrol emosinya saat mendengar percakapan antara kekasih dan dongsaengnya. Siwon memutuskan untuk berpura – pura tidak mendengar percakapan itu.

Namun perasaan yang begitu menyesak dirasakan Siwon didalam dadanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia mampu melihat setelah Kyuhyun menjadi buta? Siwon pun memutuskan untuk menolak keinginan Kyuhyun yang akan mengorbankan penglihatannya demi dirinya.

)(

Siang hari setelah dokter Han datang melakukan visit memeriksan Siwon, Kyuhyun segera menghadap dokter untuk membicarakan niat Kyuhyun yang ingin mendonorkan matanya. Donghae, Yesung dan Ryeowook bertugas menemani Siwon dikamar rawatnya.

"saya ingin mendonorkan mata saya untuk Siwon hyung" Kyuhyun berkata lancar tanpa beban

"jinja? Apa anda sudah memikirkannya dengan sangat matang?" dokter Han meragukan niat Kyuhyun

"sangat matang dokter! Bahkan lebih cepat lebih baik" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan tegas

"ada beberapa prosedur dan test yang harus anda lewati Kyuhyun-ssi! Saya tidak bisa menjelaskan seperti apa prosedurnya karena saya bukan dokter spesialis mata. Jika anda memang sudah setuju dan yakin ingin mendonorkan mata anda maka saya akan menghubungi dokter spesialis mata. Dirumah sakit ini ada satu dokter yang terbaik namanya dokter Lee Hyukjae" dokter Han menjelaskan panjang lebar

"saya sudah katakan dengan jelas dokter. Saya memang ingin mendonorkan mata saya. Tapi tolong anda jangan katakan tentang ini pada Siwon hyung! Dia bahkan masih tidak tahu kalau dia buta" Kyuhyun meminta

"baiklah saya akan segera menghubungi dokter Lee untuk mengurus kasus ini" dokter Han berkata

)(

Kyuhyun kembali kekamar rawat Siwon dimana semua saudara angkatnya sedang menungguinya. Kyuhyun masuk setelah mengetuk pintu itu dengan ekpresi tidak bersemangat

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Gwencana?" tanya Donghae begitu melihat Kyuhyun masuk

"gwencana" jawab Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon yang sedang disuapin makan olek Ryeowook

"bagaimana keadaanmu hyung?" tanya kyuhyun membuka percakapan dengan Siwon

"jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya Kyu!" jawab Siwon mengarahkan tangannya hendak menyentuh Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun segera menyambut tangan Siwon dan menempatkannya diwajahnya yang pucat itu

"kamu sudah makan Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook perhatian

"aku belum merasa lapar" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit senyum

"makanlah kamu harus menjaga kesehatanmu" Yesung pun ikut menjadi sangat perhatian pada Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tidak merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap mereka yang jauh lebih baik padanya. Itu semua sudah bisa dipastikan karena niat Kyuhyun yang ingin mendonorkan matanya buat Siwon

"Kyuhyun-ah! Ada yang ingin hyung bicarakan padamu" Siwon menyela

"apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun berdiri lebih dekat dengan Siwon

"ternyata gelap itu indah yah?" ucapan Siwon mengundang pertanyaan

"maksud hyung?" tanya Donghae mewakili pertanyaan semua orang yang ada dikamar itu

"ya! hyung sudah merasakan ternyata gelap seperti sekarang ini tidak terlalu buruk. Sepertinya hyung sangat menikmati kegelapan ini dan bisa merasakan kebahagiaan didalamnya. Dengan begitu Hyung tidak perlu lagi melihat pertengkaran, tangisan, cuaca buruk, bencana alam, musibah dan semua hal buruk lainnya"

Siwon berkata seperti itu dengan tujuan ingin merubah niat Kyuhyun yang hendak mendonorkan matanya

"lalu apa hyung tidak lagi ingin melihat kami? Kyuhyun, aku, Yesung hyung, Wookie appa juga eomma?" tanya Donghae

"aku sudah menyimpan kalian didalam hatiku. Dan wajah kalian sudah terpatri dengan sempurna didalam ingatanku" jawab Siwon meneteskan air matanya

"hyung! Apa yang kamu bicarakan? Kenapa arah pembicaraanmu sepertinya kamu adalah orang buta. Paling lambat seminggu kedepan hyung pasti bisa melihat lagi" Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan fokus Siwon pada apa yang sedang dipikirkannya

"nee! Kyuhyun benar sekali sebenarnya hyung sedang bicara apa sih?" Ryeowook menimpal

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kamu adalah matahariku. Jadi tetaplah terang dan selalu bersinar dalam hidupmu, raih semua mimpimu! Aku akan selalu ada dibelakangmu Saranghae Kyuhyun-ah!" Siwon mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Kyuhyun

"nado hyung!" mereka berpelukan dihadapan ketiga saudara angkatnya

"aku mohon Kyuhyuh-ah urungkan niatmu untuk mendonorkan matamu buatku" bisik Siwon dalam hati

"aku ikut bahagia hyung melihat kalian berdua seperti ini!" mata Donghae berkaca – kaca

"gumawao Donghae-ah" Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyuhyun

)(

Pertemuan Kyuhyun dengan dokter Lee Hyukjae ditemani dokter Han, tuan Choi juga eomma. Mereka membicarakan tentang prosedur donor mata juga ketentuannya hingga proses operasi.

Dokter Lee segera memeriksa kesehatan mata Kyuhyun juga kondisi fisiknya. kondisinya memang sangat baik. Dokter Lee siap akan melakukan operasi itu dua hari kedepan. Tinggal menyiapkan kesiapan fisik Siwon yang masih lemah pasca kecelakaan itu

"anda harus beristirahat dan makan yang cukup untuk menjaga kesehatan anda sebelum operasi berlangsung!" dokter Lee mengingatkan

"nee! Arraseo dokter" Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya

"sepertinya pembicaraan kita sudah selesai saatnya saya memeriksa kondisi pasien yang akan menerima donor" dokter Lee menutup pembicaraan

"tentu saja dokter mari ikut saya?" dokter Han memandu dokter Lee menuju kamar Siwon diikuti Kyuhyun, tuan Choi juga eomma

"sebelumnya saya perlu memberitahukan anda dokter! Putera saya masih belum tahu tentang kebutaan yang dialaminya. Jadi tolong tutupi rencana operasi ini" tuan Choi mengingatkan

"nee! Akan saya lakukan" jawab dokter Lee ramah

Mereka semua masuk kedalam kamar Siwon dimana disana hanya ada Donghae yang bertugas menjaga Siwon. Dokter Lee memperhatikan Donghae lebih dari biasanya.

Dokter melangkah menghampiri Siwon dimana tatapannya tidak lepas dari Donghae

"permisi! Saya harus memeriksa pasiennya" dokter Lee menyapa Donghae ramah

"silahkan dokter" Donghae berdiri melangkah mundur memberikan ruang untuk dokter Lee dan dokter Han

"selamat siang Siwon-ssi!" sapa dokter Lee pada Siwon mulai mengeluarkan alat kedokterannya

"siang dokter!" jawab Siwon

"apa ini terasa sakit?" tanya dokter Lee menyentuk bekas jahitan dikelopak mata Siwon

"ani" jawab Siwon

"bagus berarti daya pulih kamu cepat sekali" dokter Lee menyenter retina Siwon

"sudah selesai! Mata anda sangat sehat dan anda pasti bisa melihat lagi" hibur dokter Lee berbohong

"dokter tunggu!" teriak Siwon memanggil dokter Lee

"saya disini Siwon-ssi!" dokter Lee mendekati Siwon

"apa maksud dokter dengan saya bisa melihat kembali? Saya sudah tahu saya buta dokter! Saya tidak mungkin bisa melihat lagi! Anda sudah membohongi saya" Siwon membentak dokter Lee

"Siwon-ah!" tuan Choi menghampiri Siwon

"appa aku mohon jangan biarkan Kyuhyun mendonorkan matanya hanya demi aku" teriak siwon memohon

"mwo? Jadi kamu sudah mengetahuinya?" eomma terkulai lemas

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kyuhyun-ah!" Siwon teriak memanggil kekasihnya yang sedang menahan tangis

"aku disini hyung!" Kyuhyun mengontrol suaranya

"jangan bodoh Kyuhyun-ah! Aku mohon jangan mengorbankan hidupmu demi aku. Aku rela menjadi buta, ini sudah takdirku" Siwon berusaha menyentuh Kyuhyun

"aku mohon hyung! Aku sudah cukup membuatmu menderita seperti ini! Ijinkan aku menebusnya dengan cara yang aku pilih" Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon

"andwee! Lebih baik aku mati dari pada membiarkanmu mengorbankan hidupmu demi aku" Siwon menangis

"Siwon-ah!" tuan Choi memeluk anaknya

Dokter Lee dan dokter Han tertegun melihat suasana haru didalam ruangan itu.

"lebih baik kita keluar dulu dokter!" dokter Lee mengajak dokter Han keluar dari kamar Siwon

Sebelum keluar dokter Lee kembali menatap Donghae dan memberikan senyum manisnya

"saya permisi dulu!" dokter Lee pamit pada Donghae

"nee dokter" Donghae membalas senyuman dokter Lee

"sebenarnya apa yang kalian ributkan? Kyuhyun bersikeras ingin mendonorkan matanya agar kamu bisa melihat kembali. Dan kamu malah bersikuku menolaknya! Katakan apa alasannya sehingga kalian seperti ini? Apakah cinta terlarang kalian yang membuat kalian menjadi seperti ini? Baiklah jika ini yang kamu inginkan terus menjadi orang buta yang tidak bisa melihat dunia. Dan kamu Kyuhyun-ssi kamu harus menerima Siwon apa adanya" tuan Choi menengahi masalah

"mianata appa!" Siwon menyandarkan kepalanya disandaran

"jika memang seperti ini keadaannya sepertinya ini saat buat saya untuk pergi" Kyuhyun menyerah dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar itu

"Kyuhyun-ah! Apa maksudmu pergi?" protes Siwon teriak

"apa hyung pikir kita bisa terus bersama dalam kondisi seperti ini? Aku sudah bersusah payah mendapatkan restu dari orang tuamu agar mereka merestui hubungan kita dengan syarat mendonorkan mataku untuk mu hyung! Jika kamu menolaknya maka kita benar – benar akan berpisah" Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kyuhyuuuun" Siwon berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun

"jika kamu memang tidak ingin kita berpisah maka terimalah mataku ini hyung! Aku pasti bisa hidup bahagia asal bersamamu" Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan Siwon

"apakah hanya itu satu – satunya cara agar aku bisa terus bersamamu Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Siwon berusaha bangun

"Siwon-ah eomma mohon jangan seperti ini?" eomma berusaha berdiri namun tidak berhasil lalu Donghae membantunya

"itulah kenyataannya hyung" jawab Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya

"appa eomma! kaliah sungguh kejam" Siwon berteriak histeris

"Siwon-ah" eomma ikut menangis

"Kyuhyun-ah hyung mohon jangan pergi! Baiklah aku akan menerima matamu jika dengan begitu bisa membuat kita bersama! Aku masih ingat janjiku padamu tentang Spanyol. Aku akan membuktikannya Kyuhyun-ah! Aku berjanji akan menceritakan padamu betapa indahnya Spanyol melalui matamu dari penglihatanku" tangis Siwon pecah setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu

"gumawao hyung" Kyuhyun berlari memeluk Siwon dan mereka menangis bersama

"Tuhan! Maafkan aku karena membiarkan anakku larut dalam kekhilafannya. Maafkan mereka dan tunjukkanlah jalan yang benar pada mereka Tuhan" doa tuan Choi dalam hatinya

)(

The big day

Hari dimana operasi akan berlangsung tiba. Kyuhyun duduk diatas kursi roda didorong lebih dulu keruang operasi. Disusul blankar yang mendorong Siwon dibelakangnya.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon masuk kedalam ruang operasi yang semua peralatannya sudah disiapkan. Kyuhyun diminta untuk pindah berbaring dimeja operasi disebelah kanan. Sementara Siwon dibantus perawat untuk pindah kemeja operasi sebelah kiri.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kamu ada disini bersamaku bukan?" Siwon terus mencari Kyuhyun

"nee! Aku ada disampingmu hyung" jawab Kyuhyun terus memandangi wajah Siwon yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilihatnya lagi

Dokter anestesi sudah datang dan sudah siap untuk membius Kyunyun juga Siwon

"selamat siang! Saya akan membius anda jadi bersiaplah" dokter anestesi bernama Leeteuk menghempiri Kyuhyun

"tunggu sebentar dokter! Beri saya waktu untuk memandang wajah Siwon hyung yang terakhir kalinya lebih lama lagi" Kyuhyun terus menatap wajah Siwon dan berurai air mata

"tentu saja" mata dokter Leeteuk berkaca – kaca

"Kyuhyun-ah! Jangan lakukan ini jika kamu tidak sanggup" Siwon ikut menangis

"gwencana hyung! Apapun akan aku lakukan demi tujuan kita Spanyol" Kyuhyun berusaha menghibur diri

"Spanyol Kyu! Kita pasti akan pergi kesana" Siwon dan Kyuhyun seolah menjadikan kata Spanyol sebagai isyarat kata – kata cinta mereka yang dipakai untuk mengelabui semua orang diruang operasi

"baiklah anda sudah siap sekarang?" dokter Leeteuk kembali bertanya

"siap dok!" Kyuhyun pasrah

"saya akan memasukan obat anestesi ini melalui tulang punggung anda! Relax saat jarum ini masuk dan jangan dilawan jika rasa kantuk datang" dokter Leeteuk mulai menyuntik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menahan rasa sakitnya.

"aku sudah menyimpan wajahmu dihatiku hyung" bisik Kyuhyun lirih dalam hatinya

"sekarang giliran anda Siwon-ssi! Obat ini akan saya masukan melalui infusan. Reaksinya sama saja! Jangan dilawan jika kantuk itu datang" dokter Lee mulai menyuntikan obat bius itu melalui selang infus

Kyuhyun sudah mulai merasa ngantuk yang sangat hebat. Perlahan semua mulai gelap dan semakin gelap. Kyuhyun tidak mampu menahan kantuk yang luar biasa itu. dia lalu memejamkan matanya dalam gelap dan mungkin untuk selamanya.

"aku sudah mulai merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa. Ini tandanya aku akan segara pingsang. Dan saat terbangun nanti aku sudah memiliki mata indah Kyuhyun. Miane Kyu! Aku harus merampas matamu, harga yang sangat mahal untuk menebus cinta kita" Siwon mulai menutup matanya yang memang tidak mampu melihat.

Operasi pun segera berjalan sebagai mana mestinya.

Tbc

ada yang nangis g baca chapter ini?

next chap ada kejutan yang wahh dan bklan membuat kalian tercengang *kasihtahugakyah* plak

nc-nya sabaryah biar alurny ga ngaco :p

keep reading n review yah

saranghae


	11. Chapter 11

Seminggu pacsa operasi sudah berlalu. Mata Kyuhyun masih terbalut perban. Dia dirawat dikamar terpisah dari Siwon. Selama terbalut dalam perban itu, Kyuhyun hanya sekali mendengar suara Yesung dan Ryeowook yang datang menengoknya. Tidak banyak yang mereka ceritakan. Mereka hanya mengatakan Siwon masih dalam masa pemulihan dan tidak bisa menemui Kyuhyun diruang rawatnya.

Yoona 2 kali datang juga tidak banyak bicara. Yang bisa Kyuhyun dengar dari Yoona adalah suara isak tangisnya yang tertahan

"Tuhan sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa Yesung, Ryeowook juga Yoona bersikap aneh padaku? Kemana Donghae? Tuan juga nyonya Choi? Lalu bagaimana keadaan Siwon hyung? Apakah mereka sengaja pergi meninggalkan aku setelah aku menyerahkan kedua mataku?" Kyuhyun memikirkan hal yang amat buruk

Hanya perawat Park yang setia menemani Kyuhyun dalam sakitnya.

"suster! Kapan saya boleh pulang?" saya sudah bosan tinggal disini" keluh Kyuhyun pada perawat Park yang sedang memeriksanya

"apakah mata anda sudah tidak merasakan sakit?" perawat Park balik bertanya

"saya sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit dimata saya! Jadi saya sudah boleh pulang bukan?"

"akan saya tanyakan pada dokter" perawat Park membetulkan posisi Kyuhyun untuk tidur

"apa suster tau? Bagaimana keadaan Siwon hyung?" Kyuhyun mulai mencari tahu tentang kondisi Siwon

"besok perbannya sudah akan dibuka dia akan kembali melihat dunia ini" jawab suster Park

"jinja? Lalu kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang memberitahu saya tentang hal ini?" Kyuhyun merasa kecewa

"beristirahatlah! Karena besok perban anda juga akan segera dibuka" perawat Park berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun

Ditempat lain dimana Siwon mendapatkan perawatan intensive. Matanya masih terbalut perban sama seperti Kyuhyun dimana hanya ada Donghae yang menemaninya

"entah berapa lama aku pingsan pasca operasi itu. aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun setelah operasi itu? kenapa aku tidak mendengar suaranya ada diruangan ini. Kemana dia? Apakah appa juga eomma mengingkari janjinya merestui cinta kami dan memisahkan aku dengan Kyuhyun? Apa yang sedang disembunyikan oleh Donghae, Yesung hyung juga Ryeowook? Aku sangat merasakan keanehan dari sikap mereka yang menjadi tidak banyak bicara. Dan kemana eomma juga appa? Kenapa aku tidak mendengar suaranya setelah operasi itu?" seribu pertanyaan menggelayut dalam benak Siwon

"Siwon-ssi apa yang anda rasakan sekarang? Apakah anda masih sering merasa pusing?" terdengar suara dokter Lee Hyukjae bertanya pada Siwon

"tidak dok!" jawab Siwon singkat

"anda sudah siap menghadapi hari besar dimana mata anda sudah bisa melihat kembali bukan?" dokter Lee membuka perban yang menutup mata Siwon untuk memeriksanya

"semoga" jawab Siwon tidak bersemangat

"waeyeo? Sepertinya anda tidak bersemangat?" dokter Lee mengganti perban itu dengan yang baru dan membalut kembali mata Siwon yang terpejam

"apakah hari ini matahari bersinar dengan cerah dok?" Siwon malah memberikan pertanyaan

"sudah beberapa hari hujan turun Siwon-ssi, tampaknya langit sedang membiarkan matahari untuk beristirahat" jawab dokter Lee

"itulah sebabnya kenapa saya tidak lagi bersemangat dokter! Karena matahari tidak lagi memberikan saya kehangatan juga cahaya terangnya" Siwon beralasan

"anda harus beristirahat dan siapkan diri menghadapi hari esok! Sesuatu yang sangat besar sudah menunggu anda" dokter Lee memposisikan Siwon untuk kembali berbaring

"kita lihat saja besok dok" Siwon menarik nafas panjang

"Donghae-ssi! Bisa kita bicara diluar?" dokter Lee mengajak Donghae keluar kamar

"nee!" jawab Donghae mengikuti langkah dokter Lee

"sebenarnya apa yang diantara mereka? Kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi" Siwon terus saja mencurigai orang disekelilingnya

Diluar kamar Donghae berbincang dengan dokter Lee

"saya minta besok kamu segera menghubungi keluarga yang lainnya dan beritahu mereka, besok perban Siwon akan segera dibuka dan mereka harus menjadi yang pertama Siwon lihat setelah kebutaannya" saran dokter Lee

"tentu saja dok! Saya akan lakukan semua saran dokter" Donghae menyanggupi

"baiklah kita ketemu lagi esok hari! Semoga semua berjalan seperti yang kita semua harapkan" dokter Lee menepuk bahu Donghae dan segera berlalu

"semoga dok! Dan bantu aku melewatinya" Donghae memandangi kepergian dokter Lee dengan mata berkaca – kaca

Donghae kembali masuk kedalam kamar setelah puas melepaskan duka dalam tangisnya.

"Donghae-ah! Hyung akan bertanya untuk terakhir kalinya! Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi? Dimana Kyuhyun? Kemana eomma juga appa? Kenapa aku tidak lagi mendengar suara mereka?" Siwon mendesak Donghae

"miane hyung! Aku tidak diijinkan untuk mengatakannya pada kamu sekarang! Mereka semua memerintahkan aku untuk diam dan tidak menceritakan apapun padamu! Biarlah matamu sendiri yang mencari jawabannya" suara Donghae terdengar parau karena tangisnya kembali pecah setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Siwon

"baiklah hyung tidak akan bertanya apapun lagi! Hyung akan mencari tahu jawabannya sendiri" siwon membalikan badannya membelakangi suara Donghae berasal

"miane hyung! Aku selalu berdoa kamu akan bisa melewatinya" Donghae berlalu menuju kamar mandi untuk meneruskan tangisannya

)(

Pagi itu tepat jam 10 pagi perawat Park menghampiri Kyuhyun dikamar rawatnya. Dia sudah membawa kursi roda untuk membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya

"selamat pagi Kyuhyun-ssi! Hari ini adalah hari yang bersejarah bagi Siwon-ssi. Seperti yang sudah saya ceritakan kemarin! Perbannya akan segera dibuka dan dia akan segera melihat lagi" perawat Park memapah Kyuhyun untuk duduk dikursi roda

"jadi sekarang suster hendak membawa saya kekamar Siwon hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun bersemangat

"ya! Karena kamulah orang pertama yang ingin sekali dia lihat untuk pertama kalinya setelah kebutaannya" perawat Park mulai mendorong kursi Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar rawatnya

"aku sangat bahagia pagi ini suster! Walaupun aku tidak lagi bisa melihat wajahnya" Kyuhyun menyentuh perban yang membalut matanya

Kyuhyun sudah sampai didepan kamar Siwon. Perawat Park segera membuka pintu kamar itu. didalam kamar itu sudah berkumpul anggota keluarga Siwon yang lainnya. Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak bisa melihatnya dia tidak bisa merasakan hangatnya suasana didalam kamar itu

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Bagaimana kabarmu?" suara Yesung terdengar menyapa Kyuhyun

"entahlah aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaanku" jawab Kyuhyun berusaha mencari dimana suara itu berasal

"Kyuhyun-ah! Apakah kamu ada disini?" suara Siwon terdengar begitu bersemangat

"hyung-ah! Aku disini! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku sangat merindukanmu" Kyuhyun mencari suara Siwon berasal

"kemana saja kamu selama ini? Kenapa aku tidak lagi mendengar suaramu ada dikamar ini? Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Kyuhyun-ah!" Siwon berusaha berdiri namun eomma menahannya

"bersabarlah Siwon-ah! Sebentar lagi kamu akan bisa melihat Kyuhyun!" eomma membaringkan Siwon kembali

"Kyuhyun-ah" Siwon kembali memanggil nama Kyuhyun

"selamat pagi semua!" dokter datang bersama 2 orang asistennya juga 2 orang perawat

"pagi dok!" jawab semua bergantian

"anda sudah siap untuk kembali melihat Siwon-ssi?" dokter Lee mendekati Siwon

"tentu saja dok! Karena aku tahu matahari sudah kembali bersinar" jawab Siwon puitis

"bagaimana anda tahu matahari bersinar dilangit cerah hari ini? Apa ada seseorang yang memberitahumu?" tanya dokter Lee mulai membuka gulungan perban yang membalut mata Siwon

"ani! Karena matahari itu ada disini bersamaku didalam kamar ini" jawab Siwon

"nee arraseo" dokter Lee menoreh kearah Kyuhyun

"baiklah kita mulai membuka satu persatu mata anda Siwon-ssi!" dokter Lee membuka kapas yang menempel dimata kanan Siwon lalu bergantian mata kiri Siwon. Kemudian dia membersihkan kelopak mata Siwon kiri dan kanan dengan obat khusus

"buka mata anda perlahan dan katakan apa yang anda rasakan!" perintah dokter Lee

Perlahan Siwon mulai membuka matanya. Dia mencoba memfokuskan objek yang dia lihat pertama kalinya adalah dokter Lee. Dia lalu berkeliling mengitari ruangan memandangi satu persatu orang yang ada dikamar itu.

Dia melihat eomma berdiri disampingnya dengan mata yang bengkak dan sembab tanda eomma sudah menangis

"eomma!" sapa Siwon pada eommanya

"Siwon-ah kamu bisa kembali melihat nak!" eomma langsung memeluk Siwon dengan tangisan haru

"nee eomma!" Siwon memeluk eommanya dengan erat

Pelukan itu perlahan dia lepaskan lalu kembali memandangi yang lainnya.

"hyung! Aku bisa melihatmu" sapa Siwon pada yesung yang berurai air mata

"chukkae Siwon-ah" Yesung memberikan selamat dengan memeluknya

Pelukan itu dia lepaskan

"Donghae-ah!" Siwon melihat Donghae yang juga menangis lebih parah dari Yesung

"chukkae hyung! Aku bahagia karena kamu mendapatkan kembali penglihatanmu" Donghae memeluk Siwon dan segera melepaskannya kembali

"hyung chukkae!" Ryeowook berinisiatif menghampiri Siwon sebelum Siwon memanggilnya

"Ryeowook-ah" Siwon memeluk Ryeowook erat lalu melepaskannya kembali

Mata Siwon berakhir memandang namja tampan yang duduk diatas kursi rodanya dengan mata terbalut perban. Air mata Siwon tidak terbendung lalu menetes membasahi pipinya

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Siwon hendak turun untuk segera memeluk Kyuhyun

"Hyung! Kamu bisa melihat aku bukan?" Kyuhyun mencari dimana suara Siwon

"tentu saja Kyu!" Siwon turun dibantu Donghae untuk memeluk Kyuhyun

"aku sangat merindukanmu Kyu! Mulai hari ini kita tidak akan lagi terpisahkan" bisik Siwon ditelinga Kyuhyun sambil memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan sangat erat

"saranghae duniaku!" Kyuhyun berbisik mesra ditelinga Siwon

"nado matahariku" Siwon tanpa ragu mengecup kening Kyuhyun dengan penuh cinta

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyuhyun lalu mulai tersadar ada yang kurang diruangan itu.

"kenapa aku tidak melihat appa?" tanya Siwon mencari – cari

Semua hening dan tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawabnya. Eomma malah menangis terisak dalam pelukan Yesung begitu juga yang lainnya.

"waeyeo? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian menanngis?" tanya Siwon mulai cemas

"suster Park! Silahkan buka perban Kyuhyun!" dokter Lee memerintah perawat Park

"nee!" perawat Park segera membuka perban yang membalut mata Kyuhyun

"bukalah mata anda perlahan Kyuhyun-ssi" perintah perawat Park

Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan perawat park. Matanya perlahan terbuka dan,,,,,,

"hyung! Aku bisa melihatmu" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon penuh cinta

"jinja?" Siwon kembali memeluk Kyuhyun bahagia

Tangisan anggota keluarga yang lainnya kembali pecah melihat moment yang mengharukan itu

"anda tidak pernah benar – benar menjalani operasi itu Kyuhyun-ssi! Anda hanya melewati masa anestesi saja! Mata anda masih anda miliki" dokter Lee mengejutkan Kyuhyun

"lalu mata siapa ini? Siapa pemilik mata yang aku punya sekarang ini?" Siwon memandangi keluarganya

"mungkin keluarga anda sendiri yang akan menjelaskannya! Tugas saya sudah selesai, saatnya saya dan suster Park mohon diri" dokter Lee pamit dan mengajak semua asisten dan perawatnya keluar dari kamar itu

"mata itu adalah milik appamu Siwon-ah" jawab eomma menangis penuh duka

"appa!" Siwon membeku diam seribu bahasa lalu air mata Siwon berlinang

"nee! Mata itu milik appamu. Itu adalah hadiah terakhir yang appa berikan untukmu Siwon-ah. Dia sangat menyayangi kamu dan sangat ingin membahagiakan kamu! Dia merelakan matanya untukmu maka jagalah baik – baik mata itu. mata yang pernah membuat eommamu ini tergila – gila padanya" eomma menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya lalu menangis tersedu

"appaaa! Gumapta!" Siwon berlari menghampiri eomma lalu memeluknya dan mereka menangis bersama

"lalu dimana appa sekarang?" Siwon kembali bertanya tentang appanya

"kamu akan melihatnya sepulang dari rumah sakit ini hyung" Donghae menyeka air matanya

)(

Kondisi Siwon sangat baik dan tidak mengalami keluhan yang berarti sehingga diijikan untuk pulang oleh dokter Lee. Kyuhyun tentu saja ikut pulang bersamanya karena Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah menjalani operasi itu.

Keluarga besar Choi minus tuan Choi datang menjemput Siwon dan Kyuhyun untuk segera pulang kembali kerumah mewah mereka.

Dua mobil mewah sudah terparkir dipelataran parkir membawa Siwon dan Kyuhyun pulang.

Eomma, Siwon dan Kyuhyun berada disatu mobil BMW Maybacht 625 bersama supir pribadi eomma. Mereka duduk sejajar dijok belakang dimana Siwon berada diantara Kyuhyun dan sang eomma. Sementara Donghae, Yesung dan Ryeowook berada dimobil yang biasa mereka pakai untuk kekampus dimana Yesung menjadi supirnya.

Dokter Lee berjanji untuk datang menemui mereka dirumah selepas tugasnya dirumah sakit selesai.

"kita jalan duluan! Biarkan mereka mengikuti kita dari belakang" eomma memerintah supirnya untuk segera pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit itu

"baik nyonya" supir Jung segera menyalakan mesin dan mulai berlalu

"apakah appa merindukanku eomma? Sedang apa appa dirumah?" tanya Siwon membuka percakapan

"appa selalu merindukanmu" jawab eomma singkat dan matanya kembali berkaca – kaca

"eomma gwencana?" Siwon mencemaskan eomma

"gwencana" eomma menghapus air matanya

"kita ketempat tuan!" perintah eomma pada supir Jung

"baik nyonya" supir Jung melajukan mobil mewah itu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya

Mereka sampai disebuah pemakaman elit didekat Incheon. Mobil mewah itu menelusuri jalan masuk untuk mencari blok dimana tuan Choi dimakamkan. Siwon sudah merasakan hal yang buruk yang sudah terjadi terhadap appanya saat melihat komplek pemakaman yang super mahal itu

"kita turun" eomma membuka pintu mobilnya tanpa menunggu supir Jung membukakan pintunya diikuti Kyuhyun juga Siwon

"eomma!" mata Siwon mulai berkaca – kaca

"hyung!" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon memberikan kekuatan

Eomma meneruskan langkahnya menuju makan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari mobil terparkir. Donghae, Yesung juga Ryeowook sudah sampai dimakam tidak lama dari mereka

"Disinilah appamu berada sekarang" air mata eomma seakan tidak pernah habis walau terus mengalir menunjukan makan kristen milik tuan Choi

"andwee appa tidak mungkin meninggalkan aku bukan" Siwon menahan langkahnya dan menahan tangisnya

"hyung!" Kyuhyun semakin erat menggenggam tangan Siwon

"kemarilah! Temui appamu" ajak eomma

Siwon meneruskan langkahnya mendekati makan tuan Choi ditemani Kyuhyun yang juga ikut menangis begitu setia mendampinginya. Disusul Donghae, Yesung dan Ryeowook

"bagaimana appa bisa meninggal eomma?" tanya Siwon menyentuh makan tuan Choi

"Tuhan sangat menyayangi appamu Siwon-ah! Dia tidak membiarkan appamu menanggung beban atas kesalahan langkahmu menjalin cinta sesama jenis bersama Kyuhyun" jawaban eomma sangat menusuk hati dan perasaan Siwon juga Kyuhyun

tbc

gmn sama kejutannya? puaskan ternyata Kyuhyun g jadi buta?

soal operasi donor mata author tidak sempat mencari tahu tentang prosedur dan ketentuannya

miane kalau ffnya melenceng dari dunia kedokteran yang sebenarnya

author cuma pgn bikin ff ini dramatis aja

masih penasaran ama next chapter kan

keep reading n review yah

gumawao atas reviewny yang makin bertambah banyak


	12. Chapter 12

Flasback to moment how Mr. Choi was died

Malam sebelum operasi Siwon dan Kyuhyun, tuan Choi merenung didalam kamarnya disamping eomma yang sudah tertidur pulas.

"Tuhan namja itu benar – benar berhasil membuatku menyerah. semua aku pasrahkan padamu Tuhan. Aku rela menanggung dosanya karena aku membiarkan dia larut dalam kekhilafannya" tuan Choi memejamkan matanya

Saat pagi datang, tuan Choi sudah merasa tidak fit dan sangat lemas. Namum dia tahan karena ingin memberikan semangat buat Siwon yang akan menjalankan operasi.

Saat berada didalam mobil tuan Choi merasa jantungnya sakit dan nafasnya terasa sesak membuat eomma cemas

"yeobo gwencana?" tanya eomma khawatir

"gwencana! Kita pergi" tuan Choi mengabaikan sakitnya

Selama dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, tuan Choi semakin terlihat lemas dan tidak berdaya, wajahnya mulai pucat sedikit membiru eomma semakin was was

"yeobo apa yang kamu rasakan?" tanya eomma semakin mencemaskan suaminya

Tuan Choi tidak lag sanggup menjawabnya dia hanya memegang dadanya menahan sakit yang amat sangat dia rasakan

"kemudikan mobil ini lebih cepat lagi! Kita harus segera membawa tuan kerumah sakit" teriak eomma panik

"baik nyonya" supir itu mengemudikan mobilnya lebih cepat

Mereka sudah sampai di UGD rumah sakit yang sama dengan tempat Siwon dirawat. Segera membawa tuan Choi masuk untuk mendapatkan pertolongan

"chaggiya! Jika nyawaku tidak dapat diselamatkan aku mohon berikan mataku ini buat Siwon dengan begitu kamu masih bisa melihat mataku" tuan Choi berusaha menyampaikan pesannya

"andweee! Kamu pasti selamat yeobo!" eomma menangis

"anda silahkan menunggu diluar nyonya! Biarkan kami menanganinya" ujar dokter jaga menyuruh eomma keluar

Eomma segera keluar ditemani sang supir menunggu suaminya mendapatkan perawatan. Tidak lupa eomma segera menghubungi Donghae untuk menemuinya di ruang tunggu UGD.

"eomma! Apa yang terjadi pada appa?" tanya Donghae menghampiri eomma yang tampak sangat sedih

"sepertinya jantungnya kumat Donghae-ah! Apa Siwon sudah mulai operasi?" eomma menyeka air matanya

"mereka sedang bersiap – siap eomma!" jawab Donghae memberikan tissue pada eomma

"eomma takut hal buruk menimpa appa Donghae-ah" eomma menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Donghae

"appa akan baik – baik saja eomma!" Donghae menghibur eomma

Didalam ruang UGD tuan Choi semakin melemas dan tidak berdaya

"dokter! Jika saya tidak selamat tolong donorkan mata saya untuk putera saya bernama Choi Siwon yang saat ini akan menjalankan operasinya dirumah sakit ini" tuan Choi tampak pasrah

"anda pasti akan selamat tuan! Kami akan berusaha menolong anda" dokter itu menyuntikan obat asam asetilsalisilat untuk melancarkan alirah darah yang tersumbat mengalir kejantung tuan Choi

"saya sudah tidak kuat dokter! Berjanjilah untuk memberikan mata saya ini pada anak saya" tuan Choi berhenti bernafas setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"tuan sadarlah!" dokter itu menekan – nekan dada tuan Choi untuk mencoba menyelamatkan tuan Choi

Namun usaha itu sia – sia, tuan Choi menyerah dan tidak lagi memiliki semangat untuk bertahan melawan sakitnya.

"suster hubungi ruang operasi apa benar akan ada tindakan operasi donor mata?" tanya dokter jaga pada perawatnya

"baik dok!" perawat itu segera menelpon ruang operasi

Perawat itu menutup telpon setelah mendapatkan informasi dari ruang operasi

"ada satu tindakan operasi mata tuan atas nama pasien Choi Siwon" perawat memberitahu

"katakan pada mereka ada donor mata yang sudah siap diruangan ini!" ujar dokter pada perawatnya

Perawat itu kembali menelpon untuk menyampaikan apa yang diperintahkan dokter. Dokter segera memastikan waktu kematian tuan Choi lalu segera keluar memberitahu eomma juga Donghae

"maafkan kami karena tidak berhasil menyelamatan suami anda nyonya! Beliau meninggal 10 menit yang lalu" dokter itu berhasil membuat eomma syok

"andweeeeeeeee!" teriak eomma menjatuhkan tubuhnya kelantai

"eomma!" Donghae memeluk eomma yang juga ikut menangis

Eomma segera masuk kedalam ruang UGD untuk melihat suaminya yang sudah ditutup kain berwarna putih. Eomma kembali berteriak histeris saat membuka kain penutup itu

"kami harus segera membawa jenazah tuan Choi untuk melakukan operasi nyonya! Sesuai dengan pesan terakhirnya tuan Choi meminta saya untuk mendonorkan matanya untuk puteranya" dokter memberitahu eomma

"andwee dokter! Jangan sentuh suami saya apalagi mengambil organnya!" eomma mencoba menahan

"eomma! Appa sudah berpesan pada dokter itu! ijinkan dokter itu mengabulkan permintaan appa untuk terakhir kalinya eomma!" Donghae berusaha membujuk eomma

Eomma akhirnya menyerah menyaksikan jenazah suaminya dibawa keruang operasi untuk mendonorkan matanya buat Siwon.

Jenazah appa segera dibawa masuk kedalam ruang operasi menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun yang sudah terbius. Kyuhyun segera dibawa keluar dan ditempatkan diruang pemulihan untuk sementara oleh petugas.

Operasi cangkok mata dengan donor tuan Choi berjalan lancar tidak lebih dari 3 jam. Siwon akhirnya bisa mendapatkan penglihatannya kembali karena memiliki mata milik appanya sendiri.

Jenazah appa tanpa mata dengan kelopak matanya dijahit, segera dimandikan untuk kemudian diserahkan pada keluarganya.

Eomma memerintahkan semua anak angkatnya untuk merahasiahkan kematian appa dari Siwon sampai Siwon benar – benar siap untuk melihatnya. Eomma meminta dokter Lee untuk bekerja sama dengannya. Tidak lupa eomma juga sengaja menyewa kamar rawat VIP untuk Kyuhyun juga menyewa seorang perawat untuk berpura – pura meyakinkan Kyuhyun merasa kalau dia sudah tidak memiliki penglihatan lagi.

Ketidak hadiran eomma pasca operasi semata karena eomma masih beduka dan masih tidak siap untuk kembali datang kerumah sakit dimana suami tercintanya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

**Present day at Funeral**

"apa maksud eomma berbicara seperti itu?"protes Siwon dengan jawaban eommanya yang sangat menyudutkan dirinya juga Kyuhyun

"tidakkah kamu sadar Siwon-ah! Appamu mati karena dia sangat terpukul karena kelakuanmu!" eomma kembali menentang

"eomma! Kenapa eomma kembali seperti ini? Bukankah eomma sudah merestui kami?" keluh Siwon atas sikap eommanya

"hyung! Tenangkan dirimu kita sedang dimakam appa" bisik Kyuhyun menenangkan Siwon

"apakah eomma tidak akan pernah menerima hubungan kami?" Siwon bertanya

"tidak akan pernah sampai eomma mati" jawab eomma penuh amarah

"baiklah jika begitu! Mianata karena aku sudah menjadi anak yang berdosa eomma. Gumawao karena telah merawatku dan menyayangiku. Mianata karena aku telah merampas mata indah milik appa! Eomma tidak lupa bukan bagaimana Kyuhyun rela mengorbankan dunianya untukku?"

"aku bersedia menanggung semua dosa dan hukuman Tuhan untukku karena telah melawan dan mengecewakanmu. Aku tidak akan pernah sanggup jika harus dipisahkan kembali dengan Kyuhyun. Aku hanya ingin bahagia eomma!" Siwon berdiri menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun untuk segera berlalu dari makam tuan Choi

"hyung! Eomma masih sangat berduka! Apakah kamu tega menambah dukanya hyung?" Kyuhyun mencoba membuka mata hati Siwon

"berduka? Aku juga sangat berduka karena kematian appa Kyuhyun-ah! Dan aku tidak mau menambah dukaku karena kehilanganmu!" Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun lebih erat

"Siwon-ssi" Yesung berteriak memanggil Siwon

"hyung!" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya

"aku sudah berjanji akan membawamu pergi ke Spanyol Kyuhyun-ah dan kita akan menikah disana" Siwon teringat janjinya

"Siwon-ah!" teriak eomma histeris

Siwon dan Kyuhyun kembali menengok kearah eomma dimana Donghae, Yesung juga Ryeowook menjaganya

"selamat tinggal eomma! Jaga diri baik – baik! berbahagialah" Siwon melanjutkan langkahnya menuntun tangan Kyuhyun

"hyuuuung!" teriak Donghae berlari menahan langkah Siwon

"mianata Donghae-ah! Kamu sudah tahu dengan jelas bagaimana aku mencintai Kyuhyun. Jaga eomma baik – baik" Siwon berlalu tanpa menengok kebelakang

"apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon mengikuti langkahnya

"kita kembali ke appartement selanjutnya kita pikirkan lagi! Hyung akan mencari cara agar kita bisa bertahan hidup" Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat

"Jika kamu seperti itu maka kamu juga akan kehilangan eomma Siwon-ah!" ancam eomma tidak menyerah

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar ancaman eommanya.

"hyung eottokhe?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi sedih

"kamu percaya padaku bukan?" Siwon menatap mata Kyuhyun

"nee" jawab Kyuhyun singkat menatap mata Kyuhyun

"jika begitu bertahanlah untuk tetap tinggal disisiku! Serahkan semua masalah dan beban padaku! Hyung hanya butuh kamu selalu berada disamping hyung" bisik Siwon ditelinga Kyuhun

Siwon menuntun tangan Kyuhyun kembali menghampiri eomma yang masih berdiri didekat makam appa

"apakah sangat sulit bagi eomma merestui kami? Kenapa eomma mengancam aku dengan kata – kaat seperti itu? apakah aku tidak berhak bahagia bersama Kyuhyun eomma?" Siwon menatap eommanya kecewa

"beri eomma waktu untuk bisa menerima kalian! Jaga sikap kalian dihadapan eomma" eomma meneteskan air matanya

"gumapta eomma!" wajah Siwon berubah menjadi lebih ceria

"kita pulang!" ajak eomma pada semua anak angkatnya

Eomma, Siwon juga kyuhyun kembali berada dalam satu mobil. Mereka semua diam seribu bahasa dan sama sekali tidak ada percakapan disana.

"apakah kamu benar – benar bahagia hidup bersama Kyuhyun Siwon-ah?" tanya eomma pada Siwon

"nee eomma! Aku sangat bahagia" jawab Siwon tegas

"kamu tidak akan pernah bisa memberikan eomma cucu Siwon-ah" eomma menatap Siwon

"banyak cara untuk bisa mendapatkan bayi eomma! Aku berjanji akan memberikan eomma cucu jika eomma menerima hubungan kami" Siwon mencoba membujuk

"bagaimana caranya Siwon-ah? Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja dan tidak memiliki rahim. Dia tidak mungkin hamil dan melahirkan seorang bayi" eomma masih berusaha membuat Siwon sadar

"kita bisa menyewa rahim seorang yeoja untuk melakukan bayi tabung eomma! Bayi itu ditanam dari benihku sendiri! Eomma akan bisa memiliki cucu dari keturunanku" Siwon memang semakin cerdas

"buktikan semua ucapanmu itu jika benar terbukti aku akan merestui kalian" eomma berkata tanpa menatap Kyuhyun

"Tuhan maafkan aku! Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan puteraku" eomma bedoa dalam hati

Mereka sudah sampai dirumah, eomma segera meminta pelayannya untuk menyiapkan makan malam istimewa untuk menyambut kedatangan dokter Lee Hyukjae.

"Donghae-ah! Kamu yang jauh lebih akrab dengan dokter itu apa kamu tahu seperti apa selera dokter Lee?" tanya eomma pada Donghae

"dia lebih menyukai makanan manis eomma" jawab Donghae

"baiklah! Siapakan hidangan istimewa untuk dessertnya" eomma berlalu meninggalkan pelayan dan segera berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk istirahat.

Dia berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun dilorong menuju kamarnya. Kyuhyun mengehentikan langkahnya dan menganggukan kepalanya. Eomma menatap Kyuhyun dingin lalu,,,

"Kyuhyun-ah! Eomma perlu bicara denganmu" eomma mengajak Kyuhyun bicara didalam kamarnya

Kyuhyun menuruti perintah eomma masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dan menutup kembali pintunya

"apa kamu masih merasa canggung sama eomma? Kenapa kamu tampak begitu kaku?" eomma mencoba mencairkan suasana yang kaku

"iyaa eomma" jawab Kyuhyun gugup

"tenangkan dirimu! Eomma sudah bisa menerima kalian dengan lapang dada. Asal Siwon bisa bahagia buat eomma itu sudah lebih dari cukup" eomma mulai menunjukan wajah ramah pada Kyuhyun

"gumawao eomma!" Kyuhyun tampak sangat senang

"apakah pasangan seperti kalian bisa menikah?" tanya eomma mulai berfikir jauh

"ada beberapa negara yang sudah melegalkan hubungan sesama jenis dalam satu ikatan pernikahan eomma!" jawab Kyuhyun semangat

"jinja? Apakah ada negara yang benar – benar melakukannya?" wajah eomma tampak heran

"nee eomma, salah satu diantaranya Spanyol, Belanda juga Islandia" jawab Kyuhyun menyontek ucapan Siwon

"dunia ini sudah benar – benar tua" eomma menggelengkan kepalanya

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat sikap eomma.

"istirahatlah! Kamu pasti lelah setelah melewati minggu yang tidak menyenangkan! Kita akan makan malam bersama dokter Lee " eomma menyuruh Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya

"nee eomma selamat beristirahat gumawao,~" Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari kamar eomma

"ingat janjimu untuk bisa membuat Siwon bahagia Kyuhyun-ah" eomma meminta

"saya berjanji eomma!" Kyuhyun keluar kembali menutup pintu dengan senyum bahagia tersungging dibibirnya

Kyuhyun melangkah ringan setelah mendapat ijin dari eomma. Dia segera bergegas menuju kamarnya yang tidak pernah satu malampun dia tempati. Siwon baru saja keluar dari kamarnya saat Kyuhyun hendak masuk kedalam kamar

"Kyuhyun-ah! Dari mana?" tanya Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun

"baru saja berbincang dengan eomma hyung! Aku bahagia sekali eomma akhirnya mau menerima hubungan kita" Kyuhyun segera memeluk Siwon

"jinja? Kamu tidak berbohong kan?" wajah Siwon tampak cerah

"nee! Eomma benar – benar telah menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu hyung" jawab Kyuhyun

"Tuhan gumapta aku bahagia" Siwon menghela nafas lega

"hyung rasa hyung harus menemuinya" Siwon bergegas menuju kamar eommanya

"hyung! tadi eomma bilang dia ingin istirahat. Biarkan eomma istirahat dia pasti sangat lelah" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon

"jinja? Jika begitu aku tidak akan membuatmu beristirahat Kyuhyun-ah! Aku akan membuatmu lebih berkeringat sore ini" otang yadong Siwon yang baru saja pulih dari kecelakaannya kembali berjalan

"hyung!" wajah Kyuhyun merona karena dia juga memang sangat merindukan moment itu

Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka berdua segera masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun karena mereka sudah paranoid dengan kamar Siwon dimana sudah 2 kali mereka dipergoki Donghae dan eomma saat mereka bercinta.

Siwon mendorong Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan segera menutup kembali pintu kamar itu. kali ini mereka tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintunya.

Siwon segera memeluk Kyuhyun secepat kilat dia cium bibir tebal kyuhyun penuh nafsu. Lidah Kyuhyun menari – nari didalam mulut Kyuhyun dengan lincah dan ternyata lidah Kyuhyun menyambutnya lebih aktif.

Terdengar suara mendesis dari adegan ciuman hot itu. Siwon semakin mendorong Kyuhyun hingga bersandar didinding kamarnya. Mereka masih berciuman dan saling menghisap lidah dan bibir lawannya

"hmmm hmmm" Siwon mendesah penuh nafsu

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman itu perlahan karena kehabisan nafas.

"wow kamu bergairah sekali Hyung! Aku sampai kehabisan nafas" Kyuhyun menggoda Siwon

"tentu saja aku sangat ingin memakanmu" Siwon menatap mata Kyuhyun

Mata sayu Kyuhyun menatap dalam ke arah mata Siwon, seakan-akan ingin memporak-porandakan perasaan Siwon, dan menegaskan kata cinta di dalam hatinya

Kyuhyun pun menarik nafas dalam, seakan-akan tarikannya ingin membawa Siwon masuk ke dalam jiwanya.

"Betapa indahnya cintamu dan betapa manis harapanku hidup bersama denganmu hyung! Balailah aku di dadamu, keperkasaan dan keberanianmu membuat aku percaya aku bisa menggantungkan hidupku padamu," Kyuhyun berkata sambil menyentuh lembut dada bidang Siwon. Lalu menciumi leher Siwon

Siwon pun membiarkan saja tubuh sempurnanya dikuasai oleh tangan dan bibir Kyuhyun, hingga hembusan nafas birahinya membahana ke penjuru kamar

Tangan-tangan kekar Siwon mulai membalut tubuh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyunpun memasrahkan dirinya dalam pelukan Siwon, hingga Siwon semakin tidak dapat lagi melawan hawa nafsunya sendiri.

Dengan hausnya, Siwon melumat bibir Kyuhyun, mendekap, meraba dan membelai di setiap lekuk tubuh Kyuhyun. Tangan jantannya mulai mengobrak-abrik bagian terlarang Kyuhyun yang memang hanya diperuntukkan dan hanya boleh dinikmati oleh Siwon.

Dengan tiba-tiba Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, ia pun lalu berdiri tegak di hadapan kyuhyun. Dan tangan berototnya mulai melepaskan helaian pakaian penutup tubuh sempurnanya, helaian itu pun jatuh satu persatu.

Kini Siwon berdiri polos di hadapan Kyuhyun, seakan ingin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya hanya di persembahakan untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak kuasa menyembunyikan rasa pesonanya melihat pemuda tampan yang sangat diimpikan dan menjadi harapannya.

Dengan tubuh yang sempurna, berdada bidang dengan perhiasan kulit yang begitu mulus tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun meski dia pernah mengalami kecelakaan, lengan kekar lagi berotot, rambut hitam kecoklatan lurus dan agak bergelombang, bermata sipit namun bagaikan menyimpan sebilah belati tajam dalam setiap tatapannya,

Dan kebesaran hawa nafsu yang dimiliki Siwon sangatlah sempurna, padat, liat dan memiliki member berdiameter yang sangat menakjubkan yang dapat membawa lawan pencintanya terkapar-kapar dalam permainan asmara yang begitu nikmat bahkan teramat nikmat.

Namun sangatlah jauh di dalam hati Kyuhyun, dia merasa menjadi orang yang teristimewa dan sangat beruntung, karena hanya dirinya lah yang dapat menjadi penghuni hati dan cinta Siwon, dan hanya Kyuhyun lah yang yang dapat bersatu dalam jiwa pemuda pujaan nan begitu tampan bernama Choi Siwon.

"Ah.., kau memang begitu sempurna hyung..!" pujian itu Kyuhyun persembahkan untuk Siwon saat menatap tubuh Siwon yang telanjang.

Siwon tersipu malu saat mendengar pujian Kyuhyun Lalu ia pun berkata,

"Jika darahku mengalir sesuai keinginanmu, maka dia akan mengalir, jika kakiku melangkah tidak bersamamu, maka lumpuhkanlah ia, apapun keinginanmu atas tubuhku ini, asal hatiku gembira ,tentram bersamamu, aku ikhlaskan diriku, hidupku untukmu hingga berakhirnya waktu"

Lalu Siwon pun merunduk dan mencium Kyuhyun, dan ciuman bibir yang terpagut di dalam cinta, menyingkap rahasia langit yang tidak terungkap oleh lidah.

"Ciumlah aku, hyung, kekasih hatiku..!" lirih Kyuhyun mesra ditelinga Siwon.

Dengan perasaan cinta dan gairah, Siwon pun melumat bibir Kyuhyun, hingga membuat kobaran birahinya menjadi panas

Siwon menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dan segera membaringkannya diatar ranjang. Lalu menindihnya.

"Aku sekarang ini milikmu, dan esok lusa masih milikmu sampai matahari tak bersinar akumenjadi milikmu." Kyuhyun desahkan janji itu di telinga kanan Siwon sambil terus menikmati sentuhan tangan Siwon memainkan membernya.

Kata-kata Kyuhyun laksana cambuk, hingga Siwon makin memburu menciptakan senggama yang nikmat, yang hanya diperuntukkan buat Kyuhyun

Siwon turun dari tubuh Kyuhyun dan mulai melepaskan helaian pakaian yang menutupinya. Dia lemparkan pakaian itu sesuka hati hingga Kyuhyun benar – benar telanjang dihadapannya.

Siwon berbaring lalu memposisikan tubuh Kyuhyun menungging dimana member Kyuhyun mengarah dihadapan wajahnya dan wajah Kyuhyun mengarah diatas member Siwon mereka kini sudah membuat posisi 69.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling menjilat dan menghisap member lawan mainnya.

"hmmm ahhh hhhhh" Siwon lebih dulu mendesah nikmat merasakan oral yang dilakukan untuknya

"sluurrrp" Siwon terus menjilati member Kyuhyun

Batang milik kedua namja tampan itu sudah mulai tegang dan berada diposisi yang sudah siap menyerang lawan. Mereka merubah posisi.

Siwon membaringkan kembali Kyuhyun diatas kasurnya. Dia kembali memposisikan berada diatasnya. Siwon silangkan kedua kaki Kyuhyun dipundaknya hingga lubang anusnya terlihat.

Siwon mulai menekan dengan gerakan memutar lubang itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"ahhhhh hmmm" Kyuhyun mendesah merasakan sensasi dari sentuhan Siwon

Perlahan jari itu Siwon tekan masuk kedalamnya

"hmm nikmat hyung" desis Kyuhyun

Dua Jari Siwon kembali masuk

"lakukan sekarang hyung! Aku sudah relax

Siwon mulai memasukan membernya masuk kedalam anus Kyuhyun yang sudah membuka lebih lebar dari ukuran lubang aslinya. Siwon mulai menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun diatas tubuh Kyuhyun.

ritmix gerak tubuh perkasanya menari-nari di atas tubuh Kyuhyun, nafas birahinya menghembus kencang menyapu ruangan kamar Kyuhyun.

"hmmmm ahhh ini sungguh nikmat Kyu" Siwon mendesah.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati hidangan asmara birahi Siwon

"ouw hmmm hyung!" Siwon mendesis nikmat

Hasrat Siwon semakin memuncak mendengar desisan Kyuhyun yang. Gerakan seperti push up itu semakin cepat dan semakin kuat

"ahhhhhhh" Siwon mendesah mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata terpejam

Kyuhyun mengocok batangnya sendiri yang menganggur diatas perutnya

"ohhh hmmmm ahh kamu sungguh hebat hyung" Kyuhyun ikut bergerak menggoyangkan bokongnya

Tubuh kekar itu pun mulai liat, dan tangan jantannya erat mencengkram tubuh Kyuhyun, pancaran pesona wajahnya mulai bersinar, sungguh pemuda tampan, wajah berkarakter, dengan senyuman menawan di antara erangan kenikmatan,

Bahkan Siwon makin terlihat gagah perkasa, ketika otot-otot tubuhnya mulai mengencang pada saat ia mulai mencapai puncak kenikmatan surgawi yang dia rengkuh berdua bersama Kyuhyun.

"ahhhhhhhh" Kyuhyun mendesah membuka matanya menatap Siwon yang sedang memandangnya

Mereka berdua bersama mencapai puncak kenikmatan, Siwon pun mendekap Kyuhyun erat, penuh dengan hasrat cinta kasih, hingga dalam dekapan Siwon, Kyuhyun merasakan kedamaian dan kebahagiaan.

Setelah lelah dari perjalan hasrat surgawi, mereka pun beristirahat dalam satu dekapan mesra dimana Kyuhyun benyandarkan kepalanya diatas dada Siwon yang bidang, kamar itu kembali sunyi menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka.

Tiba-tiba suara lembut dan tegas tapi menyimpan wibawa yang tinggi, telah memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka berdua.

"Di hadapanmu, kekasihku, kehidupanku menjadi sempurna dan begitu indah, ikatan cinta yang diawali oleh kebencian dan rasa iri juga dibumbui sedikit pertikaian dan perkelahian, denganmu kini aku memiliki keabadian seperti apa yang kuyakini, karena aku yakin cintamu mampu mengembalikan kekuatanku yang sempat hilang." Siwon berbisik lembut,

kata-kata itu menerobos masuk ke dalam jiwa Kyuhyun melalu daun telinganya, hingga tanpa sadar airmata Kyuhyun pun mengalir seakan ikut merasakan kebahagian hatinya.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa yang pantas untuk membalas kata – kata indah kekasih hatinya.

"aku hanya bisa mengatakan aku akan memberikan duniaku untukmu hyung, saranghae" Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Siwon dengan berurai air mata

Siwon lalu meletakkan tangannya di wajah Kyuhyun, dan jari-jari kekarnya lembut mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah.., jangan menangis kekasihku, karena sekarang kau telah menemukan aku, aku lah kekasihmu, dan aku lah sahabat jiwamu." Siwon kembali melumat bibir Kyuhyun yang tebal dan merah muda itu.

"Kekasihku… kemarilah..! Aku akan memelukmu hingga kau merasa damai, tenang serta aman." Bisik Kyuhyun dalam hatinya

Siwon pun merekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun, dan lengan berotot itu melingkar di antara tubuh Kyuhyun, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun sudah berada dalam pelukan Siwon yang perkasa.

"Peluklah aku hingga aku tertidur hyung..!" kyuhyun berbisik.

pelukan itu semakin erat seakan-akan tidak akan pernah lepas. Mereka tidur berdua hingga malam tiba

Saat makan malam tiba, Siwon dan Kyuhyun baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Mereka segera bangun bergegas untuk membereskan sisa pertempuran mereka tadi sore.

Siwon segera keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun setelah memakai kembali pakaiannya. Belum sampai menuju kamarnya, dia berpapasan dengan eomma yang melihat Siwon keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun

"Siwon-ah! Apa yang kamu lakukan disana?" tanya eomma mengerutkan dahinya

"opso eomma!" Siwon menunduk wajahnya merona

"kemarilah masuk kekamar eomma" eomma kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya

Siwon menuruti perintah eomma masuk kedalam kamar

"jinja. Eomma bisa gila melihat kamu terus – terusan seperti ini" eomma mengeluh

"miane eomma!" Siwon menghampiri eommanya

"Tuhan hamba mohon jangan kutuk hamba!" eomma menatap Siwon dengan tatapan bingung

"eomma!" Siwon hendak menggenggam tangan eomma

"Spanyol, Belanda atau Islandia?" tiba – tiba eomma menyebutkan beberapa negara yang tadi diceritakan Kyuhyun

"maksud eomma?" Siwon tampak bingung

"nikahi dia! Dan tentukan sendiri negara mana yang akan kalian pilih untuk kalian menikah nanti" eomma berhasil membuat Siwon membeku

"tapi semua itu tentu saja ada syaratnya, buktikan janjimu akan segera memberikan eomma cucu dengan yeoja yang eomma tentukan" eomma mengajukan syarat

"jinja eomma? apa eomma benar – benar mengijinkan aku menikahi Kyuhyun?" wajah Siwon menjadi semakin cerah

"nee! Tapi kamu harus berhasil memberi eomma cucu. Jika tidak maka kamu harus menceraikan Kyuhyun" eomma mengancam

"gumapta eomma! Aku akan membuktikan janjiku pada eomma" Siwon memeluk erat eommanya dengan girang

"sudahlah! Bersihkan badanmu eomma mencium bau Kyuhyun disitu" eomma menyindir Siwon

"eomma" wajah Siwon kembali merona

"pally! Kita akan menjamu dokter Lee makan malam" eomma mengingatkan

"nee eomma arraseo" Siwon mengecup dahi eommanya lalu segera keluar kamar untuk membersihkan diri

Dokter Lee Hyukjae datang sendirian tanpa ditemani siapapun. Eomma menyambutnya dengan hangat dan akrab. Siwon, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Yesuk juga Ryeowook sudah berdiri diruang tamu menyambut kedatangan dokter Lee

"kenapa anda datang sendirian dokter?" tanya eomma menuntun dokter Lee duduk di sofa tamu disebelah Donghae

"karena saya masih belum memiliki pasangan nyonya" jawab dokter Lee duduk menyilangkan kakinya dan sesekali melirik kearah Donghae

"yeoja atau namja pasangan yang anda cari?" tanya eomma lantang dan tanpa beban

"maksud nyonya?" wajah dokter Lee memerah

"ahh mianata saya berkata melantur. Saya hanya terbawa suasana! Karena saya baru saja mengijinkan putera saya untuk menikahi namja chingunya" eomma menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelahnya

Donghae, Yesung juga Ryeowook tampak sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan eomma

"ah jinja?" dokter Lee sama terkejutnya

"jinja! Mungkin saya tampak sangat bodoh dan idiot karena melakukannya" eomma kembali menatap Siwon

"jujur saya sangat salut pada anda nonya! Anda berani beda dan mau menerima kondisi menyimpang putera anda sendiri bahkan anda membuat terobosan dengan memberikan ijin putera anda menikahi pasangan sesama jenisnya. Saya sudah lama berpisah dengan orang tua saya, mereka bahkan sudah menghapus nama saya dari daftar ahli warisnya karena mereka sangat menentang dan tidak menerima kondisi saya yang sama dengan putera anda" dokter mulai menceritakan masalah pribadinya

"jinja? Jadi anda sama seperti Siwon menyukai sesama jenis?" eomma makin terlihat bingung

"nee nyonya! Saya jatuh cinta pada putera anda Lee Donghae" dokter Lee menatap Donghae penuh cinta dibalas senyuman mesra dari Donghae

"aisshh benar – benar dunia akan segera berakhir" eomma menggelengkan kepalanya menatap Donghae

"eomma miane" Donghae menyesal

"gwencanayeo jika itu bisa membuatmu bahagia" eomma berkata tapi dengan wajah cemberut

"Yesung-ah kamu sendiri bagaimana?" tanya eomma memandang Yesung

"Yesung tersenyum tidak memberi jawaban pasti menatap Ryeowook lalu menunduk

"aigooo! Tuhan aku adalah umat yang begitu taat dan selalu berdoa! Tapi mengapa Engkau mengujiku seperti ini? Aku hidup bersama semua namja yang tidak normal" eomma berkata lirih

Semua namja muda tertawa melihat sikap eomma

"kami semua sangat mencintaimu eomma! Buat kami tidak ada yeoja yang bisa melebihi kecantikanmu itu sebabnya kami tidak mencintai yeoja seperti kami mencintaimu" Siwon mulai menggombal menghibur eommanya

"babbo!" eomma melempar bantal kursi kewajah Siwon

Semua kembali tertawa riang dan suasana ruang tamu begitu hangat dan ramai

"saatnya kita menikmati makan malam!" eomma mengajak semua namja yang hidup bersamanya menikmati makan malam

Suasana makan malam itu begitu hangat dengan suasana kekeluargaan yang sangat kental. Diiringi tawa bahagia dan canda terpancar dari wajah mereka. Air mata Eomma menetes melihat semua anaknya bahagia dan tidak ada lagi beban dari wajahnya. Eomma menghela nafas panjang lalu berbisik

"yeobo! Miane aku malah membuat anak kita melangkah lebih jauh lagi! Tuhan pasti akan menghukumku dan aku akan siap menanggungnya." Eomma menghapus air matanya

Siwon melihat itu tangannya mulai menyentuh tangan eomma yang ada diatas meja disamping piringnya

"gumawao eomma! Aku pasti akan membahagiakan kamu! Saranghae" bisik Siwon ditelinga eomma

"semua eomma lakukan karena eomma sangat menyayangi kamu Siwon-ah! Berjanjilah kamu hidup dengan baik dan bahagia" eomma memeluk Siwon

tamat

need sequel?

review yah kalau ada yang mau sequelnya dari ff ini

semoga kalian suka sama endingnya dimana Wonkyu bahagia

nc-nya ttep author g bisa bikin kalian cenat cenut :p

gumawao saranghae


End file.
